


Para elegir un guía

by JKlog



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (TV), The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, M/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Jim necesita un guía, y Blair necesita un centinela. Elliot es un centinela que no puede encontrar un guía en Nueva York. Su esposa lo deja cuando su comportamiento se vuelve inaceptable. Termina en Cascade y como compañero de Jim Ellison. Tobias es un guía.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Choose a Guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/562206) by [neichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neichan/pseuds/neichan). 



> Disclaimer: El Centinela en todas sus gloriosas y creativas formas no nos pertenece. Aunque leemos ávidamente las muchas historias inspiradas en sus personajes… sólo estamos jugando con los personajes reconocibles e intentando hacer que se diviertan.

Jim levantó la vista desde su escritorio, directo a los ojos brillantes del ‘cigarro mascante’ Capitán Simon Banks, que estaba acercándose a él.

“¿Necesita algo, Capitán?” preguntó Jim, con cautela. Simon sacó el cigarro sin encender de su boca. Inhalando, Jim pudo oler el húmedo, masticado tabaco en el extremo del cigarro. Su estómago dio un pequeño tumbo. Luchó para controlarlo. Sus sentidos tenían una mente propia últimamente, sus hiper sentidos se estaban volviendo rápidamente más una maldición que un don.

“¿Estás planeando ir al encuentro de guías el sábado?” El engañosamente casual tono de voz de Banks era completamente contradicho por el feroz brillo en sus ojos. Aún teniendo problemas con sus sentidos, Jim Ellison no se perdió el mensaje en la mirada. Las opciones no estaban siendo discutidas. Esta era una orden y había sólo una respuesta correcta. Obstinadamente, el Detective James Ellison se rehusó a dar esa respuesta.

“No,” dijo Jim, intentando redirigir la conversación. Sabía que tenía poca oportunidad de distraer a su oficial superior. Aún así, nada arriesgado, nada ganado. Realmente no quería ir a otro encuentro por el resto de su vida. Había conocido a su ahora ex-esposa y ex-guía Carolyn Plummer en un encuentro. Y eso no había salido tan bien.

“Estaba planeando ver si podía encontrar una pista en este caso cerrado en que que estoy trabajando. La familia merece un cierre. Han pasado seis meses desde que surgió algo nuevo.” Simon entrecerró los ojos y Jim supo que la táctica había fallado. Ah, diablos. Jim se preparó para el sermón que ya había soportado más de una vez.

“Olvida el caso cerrado, Jim. Conoces la ley. Todos los Centinelas que trabajan para las fuerzas del orden deben tener un guía. Te he dado toda la libertad de acción que he podido en esto. Los poderes superiores nos dieron dos meses para resolverlo. Te he dado eso más dos extensiones. O tienes un guía para el lunes de mañana o serás confinado a trabajo de escritorio hasta que lo tengas. El estado está buscando soluciones con respecto a centinelas sin guía desde aquel incidente en Seattle. Murió gente, Jim. Una centinela murió, y se llevó con ella su equipo de SWAT entero. Hasta el maldito perro murió.” Sonaba raramente gracioso puesto así, pero tristemente era verdad. La mascota del equipo había estado entre las bajas.

“Lo sé, Simon. Leí sobre eso. Lo ví en las noticias más veces de las que soporto recordar. Pero trabajo solo y no necesito un socio o un guía. Mantenerme en el campo no pone a nadie más en riesgo.”

“¿Qué pasa con el público?” Simon se rehusaba a ceder. “¿No tienen el derecho a un oficial en pleno funcionamiento cuando estás trabajando para ellos? Servir y Proteger. Ese es el lema. ¿Y qué pasa cuando necesitas apoyo? No estás solo entonces. No hay nada que puedas decir para que yo cambie de idea. No pondré un oficial en las calles a menos de un 100% funcional. No es como dirijo mi departamento y francamente aún si a ti no te importa ponerte en peligro, a mí sí. Consigue un guía, Ellison. O vas a sentarte justo aquí en este escritorio hasta que te retires. O yo lo haga.”

Jim dirigió una mirada penetrante a su amigo. “No soy un riesgo para el público.” Gruñó. Vió a los dos detectives con los escritorios más cercanos al suyo, pararse y callada pero rápidamente dejar la oficina, teniendo cuidado de no hacer contacto visual con él o con Simon. Estaban tan apurados por irse que Rafe dejó su chaqueta de 800 dólares colgada en la espalda de su silla. Megan, la única mujer en el departamento, no se movió para irse. Su postura antinaturalmente quieta dejó que Jim supiera que estaba escuchando con cada célula hambrienta por el chisme en su largo, delgado cuerpo.

Simon se inclinó, bajando la voz. “Piensa acerca de lo que me dijiste no hace 60 segundos. ‘Mantenerme en el campo no pone a nadie más en riesgo.’ Aunque eso fuera cierto, te pone en riesgo a ti. No que yo esté de acuerdo con tu apreciación. Sheila Fargo en Seattle pensó que no era un riesgo para otros. Estaba dedicada a su equipo, los respetaba. Tenía doce años de experiencia, cuatro años en el SWAT. Debería haber sido la última persona en poner a alguien en riesgo. Conocía su trabajo. Pero… no resultó bien para los implicados cuando entro en una zona.” Simon se enderezó en toda su estatura de casi dos metros. “He leído su archivo entero. Es lectura obligatoria para todos los capitanes con centinelas en sus equipos. Hubiera estado orgulloso de tenerla trabajando en mi departamento. Pero mira lo que pasó cuando se rehusó a tomar un nuevo guía. Ocho oficiales murieron. No va a pasarte a ti mientras yo pueda decir algo al respecto. No lo dejaré pasar y hacer nada. El Jefe no dejará que suceda tampoco. Tuve la última palabra. “Consíguele un guía a Ellison. Ahora’.” Su gran dedo se apoyó en el escritorio para enfatizar cuan serio era. Los papeles crujieron, deslizándose.

Jim suspiró. “Vamos, Capitán,” Jim dijo, sin gustarle cuan cercano a un quejido salió su voz de su boca. “No es que no haya buscado. La mayoría de los guías disponibles son mujeres y no quiero una socia, otra vez; y los otros… realmente no huelen bien. Todos huelen como la leche el día antes de que se ponga agria. No puedo vivir con eso por el resto de mi vida, diablos, no puedo vivir con eso por diez minutos.”

“Lo siento, Jim,” dijo Banks, “Mis manos están atadas con respecto a esto. Sabes que no quiero perder a mi mejor detective, por eso vé a ese encuentro y elije un guía, o haz trabajo de escritorio hasta que encuentres uno. Tu elijes.” Se quedó en silencio por un momento. El oído de Jim rechinó inestablemente mientras esperaba por la siguiente parte.

“Tú sabes que puede resultar, resulta para la mayoría de los centinelas. Carolyn no era la guía correcta, pero puedes tenerlo, si dejas de de arrastrar tus malditos pies y te consigues un buen guía de campo.”

“Un buen guía de campo”, Jim soltó una risita sarcástica, “Carolyn pensaba que era justo eso y luego cambió de idea y decidió que no quería trabajar en campo. Quería ser una científica. Esperaba que yo la siguiera como un buen Centinela Beta. Sólo que soy un Centinela Alfa. No estoy preparado para estar encerrado en un laboratorio, haciendo trabajo CSI al lado de mi guía; necesito trabajar en campo. Por eso me dejó, se divorció de mí. No quiero pasar por eso otra vez. Debí quedarme en el ejército.” Aún sabiendo que había sido traicionado por un oficial superior, Jim se sentía así. El ejército le habría encontrado un guía, asignándoselo. No tendría que buscar por sí solo, y terminar eligiendo otro guía equivocado. Habría sido su trabajo y el de su guía el trabajar juntos y llevarse bien.

Simon aspiró una gran bocanada de aire. Él sabía todo esto. Lo sentía por Jim. Plummer había traicionado su centinela al seguir su propia carrera. Simon no estaba seguro de culparla. No había sido una guía de campo, y ella lo sabía. Había soportado a Ellison por más tiempo del que él esperaba. Había estado sorprendido que no hubiera sido asesinada. Ellison la había cuidado, la había protegido, y se había enlentencido para mantener el paso de ella. No podía haber durado. Carolyn había hecho lo correcto para ella, para su propia vida. Pero no lo había hecho fácil para Jim. Jim fue dejado sin guía. Agregado a eso, Carolyn había sido amarga sobre la falla de su sociedad y matrimonio. No vengativa exactamente, pero había hablado con amigos en el departamento acerca de sus decepciones. Algunas de las cuales eran personales. Algunas que ponían en cuestión a Jim como hombre y amante. Carolyn había estado desilusionada en su matrimonio. Jim, después de algunos tragos, le había confiado a Simon que Carolyn necesitaba estar a cargo en el dormitorio. Jim no había sido capáz de complacer esa necesidad de ella y satisfacer sus propias necesidades. Su piel hervía cuando estaba en una posición de vulnerabilidad. El fallado intento de usar esposas para condimentar su vida sexual había sido un absoluto desastre. Carolyn había estado decepcionada. Mirando desde fuera, Simon sólo había visto que eran una espectacularmente pobre combinación sexual tanto como emocionalmente.

“Jim, esta vez podrías encontrar el guía correcto. No tiene porque ir como con Carolyn. No esta vez.” Era un débil intento de alentar al centinela y falló totalmente. La expresión de Jim era severa. Simon aclaró su garganta cuando su voz se enronqueció. Su espalda se puso rígida. “No hay chance, detective. Tienes tus órdenes. Ve al encuentro. Consíguete un guía, o siéntate detrás de una escritorio hasta que lo hagas.”

Simon se alejó, con un sospechoso bulto en su garganta, difícil de tragar. Jim frotó duramente sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos. Escuchó el creciente gemido de la computadora en frente de él. Ser un centinela apestaba.

* * *

 

Blair no era un feliz guía potencial. Le habían dicho en la escuela para guías que tenía muy poca posibilidad de ser elegido. Los guías masculinos eran una caprichosa casualidad del ADN. Por siglos se había pensado que un verdadero guía necesitaba dos cromosomas X. Se pensaba que los guías masculinos no existían. Hasta que las pruebas de sangre llegaron e hicieron un gran agujero en esa suposición. El mismo Blair había sido parte de esa investigación y desarrollo cuando tenía sólo 17 años. Había estado tan sorprendido como los otros.

Él, en su ilusionada ingenuidad, había creído que todo un nuevo mundo se abriría. Tenía una apuesta personal en ello cuando resultó que había resultado positivo para los marcadores guía. Las cosas no habían resultado de esa manera. Todavía estaba envuelto en investigación, la mayoría de ella innovadora. Y sus libros eran ampliamente aceptados como la mejor fuente de percepción de la vida centinela y su comportamiento. Pero nadie quería que diera conferencias. Su nombre, Blair, podía ser confundido como un nombre de mujer, pero cuando era visto parado frente al estrado, nadie podía confundirlo por femenino. Era usualmente un feo shock para los desinformados que asistían a sus pocos seminarios. Tanto centinelas como guías no estaban felices de que un guía masculino fuera visto como un experto en ellos.Y teniendo el pobre gusto de pasar su género frente a sus caras. Ofendía sus sensibilidades. Blair se permitió a sí mismo una poco entusiasta sonrisa ante su patética broma.

Los centinelas querían guías femeninas. Blair no era una. Nadie lo quería.

Los Centinelas Beta preferían fuertemente guías femeninas y los Centinelas Alfa preferían guías femeninas, pero podían aceptar a regañadientes un guía masculino si iban a zonas de combate y tenían una carrera militar u otro trabajo de alto riesgo. Blair nunca se había interesado en pelear una guerra o matar gente para ganarse la vida. Ni estaba cómodo con un Centinela Alfa posesivo y autoritario que quisiera dominarlo, constantemente empujándolo de aquí para allá; Blair estaba dispuesto a establecerse como compañeros iguales, pero era lo suficientemente verdadero para saber que le gustaba dirigir su propia vida sin interferencia. Tenía un coeficiente intelectual superior, había sido un niño prodigio. Entonces por qué tendría que someterse a alguna bolsa caminante de sobrecarga sensorial; después de todo no estaba un guía supuesto a dar una guía? Blair suspiró, su ferozmente desafiante estado de ánimo desinflándose. Aparentemente, no.

* * *

 

Blair caminó hacia la mesa de registro en el vestíbulo del hotel cuando finalmente llegó al final de la fila y dio su nombre. “Sandburg, Blair,” dijo, alcanzando su tarjeta de citación. Los centinelas recibían una invitación. Los guías recibían una citación. La visita de hoy era obligatoria para todos los guías aquí. Un llamado de ganado. O mercado de carne sería un mejor término. Los centinelas son sexy. Les gusta el sexo. Los guías con mejor apariencia tenían una mejor chance de ser seleccionados. Y las mujeres. No muchos centinelas querían desperdiciar esperma en un guía masculino que no podría nunca concebir y tener sus hijos. Los centinelas querían hijos. Muchos hijos. Tenía que ver con el impulso de apareamiento, el pasar sus genes, asegurar su territorio, agregar a la Manada. Blair nunca iba a embarazarse sin importar cuan duro lo intentara.

El guardia de seguridad tomó la tarjeta y miró la lista. “Blair Sandburg”, dijo, frunciendo sus labios un poco, haciendo una muy pulcra marca azul al lado del nombre de Blair. Su nariz arrugada le decía a Blair que el hombre era un centinela. Sólo el pensar en un guía masculino era demasiado para que el sujeto lo manejara y mantenerse cortés. Con dos dedos el Guardia sacó un cartel con grandes y brillantes letras rojas que decía: ‘Cuidado, inapropiado como guía para un Centinela Alfa’, y le alcanzó la tarjeta a Blair. “Por ley tienes que tener esto a plena vista en tu mesa por la duración del encuentro; de lo contrario podría resultar en una multa o cárcel.”

“Sí, sí,” dijo Blair, mientras tomaba el cartel que le daba el guardia. “Conozco el procedimiento.” Él sabía todo acerca de eso, y resentía el requerimiento. Se alejó pisando fuerte a una mesa tan lejana de la entrada como se pudiera, lo cual no era muy lejos. Las mesas estaban en círculo para que los centinelas pudieran caminar alrededor de la habitación libremente, mientras se movían de mesa en mesa para entrevistar a los potenciales guías. Entrevistar era otro eufemismo para ‘oler, gustar, mirar lascivamente, girar y mutilar’. Él había sido testigo de centinelas desvistiendo guías en los que estaban interesados. No muy seguido, pero había pasado antes que los supervisores podían empujar a un centinela manejado por sus sentidos y el objeto de su interés a uno de las habitaciones de entrevistas privadas. Por supuesto, no había estado cerca de pasarle eso a Blair.

Blair sabía por experiencia que no sería entrevistado éxitosamente. Los Alfa verían la advertencia y lo pasarían de largo con apenas una mirada, a menos que fuera una desagradable, y los Beta sólo estaban interesados en guías femeninas. Por lo tanto sería otro sábado desperdiciado, sentado en una habitación cuando podría estar haciendo otras cosas, cosas interesantes. La pérdida de tiempo sólo lo hacía más enojado. Cuidadosa y prominentemente apoyó el cartel con su rojo y violento mensaje y se puso a leer.

* * *

 

Jim llegó al encuentro y comenzó a mirar alrededor. La mayoría de los ‘potenciales’ eran mujeres y las eliminó como posibilidades directamente. Carolyn había probado cuán inapropiadas eran las guías femeninas para una hombre como él, un centinela que era un oficial de campo y que quería permanecer de esa manera. No estaba muy interesado en ser puesto sobre su espalda otra vez por una mujer. Barrió su mirada alrededor. Pero este encuentro, a diferencia de otros, tenía una buena selección de potenciales masculinos. Por lo menos cinco. Seis, si la criatura de pelo largo en la esquina más alejada era hombre y no realmente una mujer machona.

Jim caminó sobre el área donde los guías masculinos estaban sentados juntos en un rudo intento de solidaridad, y fue inmediatamente asaltado por el olor de la ira.

Santa mierda. El olor era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo tambalear, lo que trajo a cinco de los hombres en su ayuda. Sus manos lo alcanzaron. Jim se forzó a sí mismo para no encogerse. Los guías eran demasiado toquetones. Los dejó agarrarlo, tolerando lo pequeñas caricias que robaron. Sintió sus hambres. Siendo guías masculinos, Jim pensó, probablemente no habían podido poner sus manos en un centinela desde la escuela para guías. Lo rodearon. Forzadamente reprimió un estremecimiento. Luego otro. Se apoyaron contra él como si no pudieran evitarlo. Todos, menos el enojado pequeño hombre en la silla que justo dio vuelta otra página del enorme tomo que estaba leyendo, sin mirar hacia arriba nunca.

Eso molestó a Jim Ellison. Y lo intrigó. Él era un buen prospecto como centinela, un Alfa. Si quisiera podría tener cualquiera de las guías femeninas aquí. Pero este pequeña insignificancia de guía –masculino- ni siquiera lo miraba. Estando tan cerca estaba seguro que el guía era un hombre, tenía una sombra de barba que era demasiado gruesa para cualquier mujer. Suavemente, Jim se soltó del apretado abrazo grupal que los otros guías masculinos tenían sobre él. Se acercó al hombre en la silla que estaba tratando de leer. Plantó sus piés en frente de la silla y esperó. Nada. El hombre no levantó la mirada o siquiera reconoció su presencia. Ellison se quedó parado allí. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su ancho pecho y miró con el ceño fruncido al inconciente hombre. El hippy dio vuelta otra página, empujando sus lentes sobre su naríz cuando se deslizaron hacia abajo.

Seis minutos. Jim Ellison escuchó cada segundo de ese tiempo hacer tictac mientras el furioso guía lo ignoraba, simulando leer. Finalmente, el pequeño hombre puso el libro a un lado con un suspiro y Jim pensó que al fin iba a tener algún tipo de reconocimiento. En vez de eso, el guía puso el libro en una enorme, andrajosa excusa por mochila a sus piés y se asentó en la gran silla, cruzando sus piernas en una posición de loto, inhaló un enorme respiro, lo dejó salir, y cerró sus ojos.

Confundido, Jim se dio cuenta que el hombre no iba a darle ni siquiera la más rudimentaria atención, el cortés esfuerzo de mirarlo o hablarle. Estaba asombrado. Una vez que el mostraba interés en cualquier guía, ellos estaban rápidamente sobre él, ansiosos de satisfacer. Nunca había sido ignorado. Descubrió que no le gustaba la experiencia ni un poco.

Se quedó donde estaba, pensando duro. Su primer impulso de gritar al hombre probablemente no tendría un buen resultado. Ni tampoco dar vuelta de lado la bien tapizada silla. Su frustración aumentando, Jim se dio cuenta del esquivo olor creciendo en el aire. No podía determinarlo con precisión. Olió, se movió sobre sus piés, se chocó contra alguien parado demasiado cerca a su izquierda. Se dio vuelta, vio otro centinela, también alto, muscular, que tenía una placa en su cinturón. Jim le gruñó. El Centinela le gruñó a su vez, pero su gruñido sonaba una poco sorprendido y definitivamente menos una amenaza verdadera que el gruñido de Jim. Sosteniendo la mirada del hombre, Ellison retrocedió de la esquina de los guías masculinos. El otro centinela fue, de mala gana. Jim mostró su brillantes, fuertes dientes blancos como empuje final extra para sacarlo de su territorio temporal.

Jim regresó a su posición en frente del guía que lo estaba ignorando. Sólo para encontrar su camino cortado por dos centinelas más, uno de ellos era una mujer con hermosas y largas piernas y cabello rubio. Ella lo miró seductoramente, empujando sus pechos hacia adelante para distraerlo. Eran lindos pechos. Llenos y altos, y el podía ver las puntas de sus pezones empujando contra su blusa, una mirada abajo le mostró que tenía buenas, anchas caderas. Se lamió los labios convulsivamente. Casi caminó hacia ella, hasta que notó que el otro centinela con ella estaba a punto de poner manos sobre el guía… SU guía.

Ellison no había pasado seis años en las fuerzas especiales sin aprender unas pocas maneras de mover a una persona fuera de su camino. Eligió una de las menos letales ahora. El intruso centinela terminó desparramado sobre su espalda, bloqueando el acceso de la mujer al guía peludo. Ellison caminó y tomó su lugar en frente de la silla. Vio que uno de los ojos del guía se abrió apenas. El iris era de un oscuro, profundo, brillante azul. Jim descubrió que el seductor olor venía del guía frente al cual estaba parado. Ya no estaba cubierto por el olor de la ira y la frustración. Estaba aumentando un olor que transmitía… sorpresa.

Hubo un forcejeo detrás de Ellison antes de que pudiera dar el último paso hacia adelante y reclamar su guía. Unas manos lo agarraron. Lo hicieron girar. Él gruñó una advertencia, brazos volando, rompiendo el agarre sobre su chaqueta. El centinela desafiante cayó y Jim gruñó su desprecio. Desentrenado. Un agarre más fuerte se fijó sobre su muñeca, y tiró. Ellison dejó a la mano ponerlo en posición antes de golpear. Dos golpes y el hombre cayó, gimiendo. Jim sintió la adrenalina que siempre corría a través de él cuando peleaba. Se tiró hacia adelante, otro centinela estaba viniendo. El regocijo fluyó por sus venas como champagne. La emoción de la lucha.

Venció a éste con la misma eficiencia que con los otros. Sin apenas necesitar un esfuerzo para hacerlo. Eras débiles, estos centinelas. Centinelas de ciudad. Ninguno de ellos había pasado por el ejército, apostaría un ojo. Excepto… aquel, el de la placa que estaba observándolo, justo afuera del imaginario círculo que, si caminaba dentro, significaría que Jim estaba siendo desafiado. Los ojos del hombre se movieron hacia donde el guía estaba sentado, solo, al haber abandonado el área todos los otros hombres. El guía que ahora estaba sentado con los ojos y la boca abiertos.

El otro policía sonrió débilmente. Tocó su frente con su mano en un pequeño saludo. Haciéndolo, renunciaba el guía a su oponente, admitiendo que Ellison había llegado allí primero, había puesto su reclamo y que ningún desafío iba a venir de él. Entonces, el extraño centinela se dio vuelta y se fue del encuentro, pero no antes de que Jim Ellison viera el nombre en su solapa y la insignia en su placa. Stabler. NYPD. Qué lástima. Jim tenía la idea de que una pelea con él hubiera sido divertida. Que quizás el hombre hubiera hecho a Jim trabajar por su victoria.

Jim se dio vuelta para mirar al guía que había ganado. Sólo para ver que el pequeño hombre estaba empujando sus cosas en su mochila y poniéndose su abrigo, con el ceño fruncido. Dos guardias de seguridad centinelas estaban parados cerca de él, serios, con sus porras en la mano.

“Pensamos que traerías problemas. Sal de aquí. Y no te molestes en volver. Ningún centinela en su justa razón te tomaría,” dijo el mayor de los dos que estaban parados cerca del resignado guía.

“Me hace tener escalofríos,” dijo el más joven, temblando como para probar su punto.

Jim sintió una oleada de pura ira. Estaban interactuando con su guía, forzándolo a irse. Sin Jim.

El guía gritó cuando Jim lo agarró por la parte de atrás de su abultada chaqueta, empujándolo entre los dos sorprendidos centinelas Beta. Sabiendo que no estaba realmente herido, sólo sorprendido, Jim Ellison no fue más despacio hasta que tuvo al más pequeño, peludo hombre, fuera de la sala de encuentros y por el pasillo, a través de una puerta de incendios, luego otra, y luego estaban en el sótano del edificio. Solos.

Jim presionó al guía contra la pared de ladrillos, alzándose sobre él, mostrando su dominio. Esperando ser admirado. Que el guía se rindiera, se sometiera. Manoseó el abrigo del guía, tratando de llegar a la piel, para desplegar sus dedos sobre la olivácea extensión de suave carne que él sabía que estaba allí.

El agudo dolor en su empeine lo tomó absolutamente por sorpresa. Al igual que el codo en su vientre. Y apenas pudo voltear su cadera a tiempo para guardarse de la rápida rodilla que estaba muy precisamente dirigida a su entrepierna. Envolvió sus manos en más tela, empujó, levantando el por lejos más liviano cuerpo y sujetando al guía a la pared. Entonces, mostró sus dientes y arremetió. Empujó su nariz en los densos rizos marrones cobre, buscando hasta que encontró el punto justo, rico con el olor detrás de la oreja del guía. Olisqueó, suspiró, olisqueó otra vez. Lamió. Mmmmmmm.

La cabeza de Blair estaba dando vueltas. Estaba luchando contra el gran tipo soldado de asalto que lo había agarrado y literalmente arrastrado fuera del encuentro sin decir una palabra. Sólo gruñidos. Había estado demasiado aturdido observando la serie de muy cortas peleas que habían surgido en frente de él, para correr cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Se quedó, miró, con la boca abierta, como si no supiera exactamente qué estaba pasando. Como si no hubiera sido llamado la principal autoridad en comportamiento centinela en los Estados Unidos. Como si no tuviera idea. El chico dorado de la investigación centinela, el hombre que los sabía todo, sólo se quedó sentado allí hasta que los guardias de seguridad lo sacaron de su shock.

El comportamiento primitivo nunca era bueno. Peleando por un guía, sólo porque era él por el que estaban peleando, no se había dado cuenta. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Ahora aquí estaba con esta gruñiente bolsa de hormonas centinela quien, a no ser que estuviera muy equivocado, iba a reclamarlo sin una sola palabra. Violarlo, si no tenía suerte. Blair tomó la única acción que podía salir adelante. Plantó su bota encima de los zapatos de trabajo pesado del centinela. Consiguió un gruñido por eso, nada más, entonces usó su codo, duro contra el vientre. Pero el vientre estaba hecho de la cosa más próxima al acero y el centinela apenas pareció notarlo, arrancando la ropa de Blair, para nada disuadido. Eso sólo dejaba… lanzó su rodilla tan fuerte como pudo. No iba a permitir que lo violaran. Pero el centinela sólo giró sus caderas negligentemente y la rodilla falló. Entonces Blar fue levantado, empujado contra la pared, apretado allí y olido.

La primera inhalación hizo que sus vellos se pararan en todo su cuerpo. La segunda inhalación hizo que su cuerpo hormigueara, sus brazos y piernas se pusieron pesados, sus manos, escarbando para arañar la apuesta cara, se relajaron, tomaron en vez de arañar. Oh, mierda. Luego la lamida. Agudos dientes apenas sobre la vulnerable piel de su garganta. Mordiendo, nunca quebrando la piel, fue dado vuelta, todavía apretado contra la pared, sus pies colgando a centímetros del suelo. Trató de moverse, empujar lejos de la pared, volver al suelo… entonces podría correr.

¿Podría? No estaba seguro. ¿Por qué debía correr? No podía recordarlo. Había una razón, seguramente. Se esforzó por recordar.

Dientes. Dientes. Contra su cuello, él gimió. Pequeños mordiscos. Buscando… luego se fijaron en la nuca. Blair quedó fláccido.

Diez años. Buscando. Deseando. Imaginando. Renunciando. Desesperación. Lucha.

Y entonces… esto. Blair. Jim.

Un Centinela. Un Guía.

Finalmente, Centinela y Guía.

Continuará...


	2. Capítulo 2

Blair estaba sentado a la mesa, deliberadamente contando cada vez que masticaba su bocado de comida.

Él no estaba ansioso por trabajar como guía de campo al lado de un detective centinela, especialmente uno que era tan Alfa. La policía no es nada más que un manojo de autoritarios… la voz de su madre hacía eco del sentimiento en su cabeza, y él lo cortó. No sentía exactamente lo mismo, pero Blair tenía su parte de miradas sospechosas y desfavorables encuentros con la policía en todo el mundo. Algo que tenía que ver con su cabello y su ropa haciendo que pareciera un hombre que no podía ser confiado en respetar la ley.

“Chief, ¿puedes apurarte un poco?” Jim gritó. El sonido de la voz del centinela sacó a Blair de su revisión privada; miró hacia arriba para ver a Jim caminando a través del living, abotonando su camisa azul pálido. Su corto cabello brillaba húmedo, alisado para el trabajo. No tenía una corbata, pero se veía fresco y limpio y muy bien arreglado. Sus dedos eran rápidos, largos y se veían fuertes. Blair tuvo una momentánea visión de esos dedos sobre su propia piel, tocándolo de la forma que lo hicieron la noche anterior, sólo que esta vez irían más lejos.

Se sonrojó y bajó su cabeza, luchando por compostura. No habían hecho nada que pudiera ser llamado sexual. Blair estaba bastante seguro que Jim no iba de esa manera con hombres. Y mientras él no estaba exactamente opuesto a la homosexualidad como concepto, Blair sólo lo había intentado unas pocas veces en la práctica, y sólo entonces con centinelas con los que había esperado tener una unión. Ninguno de esos encuentros había salido bien. Las mujeres eran más su cosa.

“No quiero llegar tarde mi primer día con un guía,” dijo Jim, sin saber los pensamientos revoloteando en la mente de Blair. “Tenemos que juramentarte y calificarte para portar antes de que consigamos un caso.”

Blair miró al centinela, su centinela, su cara mostrando sorpresa. Eran una extraña pareja. Un policía portardor de arma y un pacifista. No era una combinación prometedora a menos que pudieran encontrar muchas formas de comprometerse. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Blair sacudió su cabeza mientras Jim pasaba caminando a zancadas. Realmente no debió haber dejado que su necesidad por un centinela lo pusiera en esta situación. No había forma de que fuera a funcionar para cualquiera de los dos.

Blair tenía puestos sus jeans, y lo mejor que podía ser dicho de ellos y de su camisa de franela era que estaban limpios. Pensó brevemente si debería conseguir una banda para el cabello para someter a sus rebeldes rizos. Hizo correr una mano por su cabello. Luego suspiró y encaró a Jim. Por la primera vez esa mañana, miró a los ojos al enorme hombre. “¡No voy a llevar un arma!” dijo con una firmeza que era la única cosa de la que estaba seguro a ese punto. “Odio esas cosas. La única razón por la que existen es para dispararle a la gente. Soy tu guía y haré mi trabajo pero NO VOY a portar un arma.” No agregó que él era el guía de Jim por ahora. Quién sabía si eso sería verdad mañana.

“Woa, Chief,” dijo Jim, sorprendido por la explosión del que hasta ahora había sido un callado, apacible guía. Al menos él había pensado que Blair lo era. Pero ahora recordó la ira que había brotado del otro hombre en el encuentro. Blair no era algún pasivo, no experimentado guía. El grado de la ira que había dejado salir en el encuentro lo probaba.

“¿No estás entrenado como un guía de campo?” ¿No había habido algo que Jim vio que decía que Blair había pasado tiempo en campo? Jim estaba seguro que había visto esas palabras. Frunció el ceño, regresando a través de su casi fotográfico recuerdo centinela. El aroma regresó a él, el tentador aroma del hombre que ahora estaba en su loft, su guía. Pero eso no era lo que estaba buscando, guardó el olor, y dejó que la vista fuera al frente. El olfato era su sentido más fuerte, y siempre trataba de venir adelante.

Las palabras en el cartel se pusieron en foco… y luego la voz de Blair, un delgado tono de irritación y algo más chato tiñendo las siguientes frases. ¿Enojo? No. ¿Tristeza? No apenas. No, era más… resignación. Sí. Eso era. Jim levantó las cejas. ¿A qué se estaba rindiendo Blair? El discurso de Blair continuó y Jim escuchó.

“Si te hubieras tomado el tiempo para leer mi resumen antes de arrastrarme fuera del encuentro; habrías visto que soy un antropólogo no un guía de campo de aplicación de la ley. Mi trabajo de campo fue en antropología no aplicación de la ley. He pasado meses en campo, he estado en Perú, Chile, Paraguay, Brasil y la mayoría de otros países en Sudamérica sin tener que llevar un arma, y viví para contar el cuento. No voy a llevar una aquí.”

“En caso de que no hayas notado,” dijo Jim intencionadamente, “tenía otras cosas que hacer aparte de leer tu resumen, Chief, como pelear con un par de otros centinelas. No tenía exactamente tiempo de sentarme con una taza de café y leer todas las veinticinco páginas.” Jim caminó por la cocina frotando su mandíbula. ¿Para qué diablos era bueno un antropólogo/guía para un centinela como él? ¿Y Blair no apreciaba que Jim había luchado con todos los otros, mostrándole que Jim era el mejor candidato?

“¿Acaso has siquiera oído hablar de Blair Sandburg?” preguntó Blair, su tono tanto curioso como cauteloso. La desesperación lo había dejado, y en la estimación de Jim esa era una buena cosa. “¿Tienes alguna idea de qué hago para ganarme la vida?”

La mirada vacía en el rostro del centinela era respuesta suficiente.

Blair puso su cabeza abajo sobre sus brazos doblados y gimió. Jim no asociaba el nombre con él, Blair podía ver las ruedas dando vuelta y saliendo con ceros todo a través. Fabuloso.

“Por supuesto que he oído de ella,” dijo Jim lentamente, como enojado por la pregunta, no viendo la relevancia para la corriente situación. “Ella escribió ese libro sobre comportamiento centinela, historia, algo como eso. Lo entendió todo equivocado.”

Blair no tomó la causa, a pesar de la oleada de enojo por la no merecida crítica. Todavía tenía que hacer que Jim se diera cuenta que él era –ese- Blair Sandburg, luego podría defender sus conclusiones. Un paso a la vez.

“Excepto que ella es un él,” Blair dijo, pacientemente, esperando que cayera la moneda. “¿Sabes siquiera mi nombre? ¿Tenías alguna idea de quién era antes que pelearas a esos otros centinelas y atacaras?” Esperó. Vio a Jim buscando en su memoria. La obvia realización era tan evidente como el sol saliendo de detrás de una nube. Oh, bueno, pensó amargamente, Tarzán sí tiene un cerebro.

“Tú eres ese Blair Sandburg,”dijo Jim. “Oh, mierda. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?” El horror en su rostro era casi cómico, la acusación en su tono, inequívoca. Blair puso su cabeza de vuelta en sus manos y se permitió un gemido de lástima propia, hundiéndose en la silla y suavemente golpeando su frente contra la mesa. Había sabido que iban a haber problemas. Por supuesto los había. Era demasiado esperar que hubiera encontrado un centinela con quien iba a formar un lazo. Eso era un sueño que nunca se iba a hacer realidad.

“No estabas exactamente en un estado mental proclive a escuchar,” dijo Blair finalmente, hablándole a la mesa. “Además, ¿habría hecho una diferencia? Tú me arrastraste fuera del encuentro, yo no te arrastré a ti. Me empujaste contra una pared y estuviste dos segundos lejos de destrozarme.” El resentimiento de años de desilusión se derramó en su voz, se estaba enojando otra vez, quería salirse, justo ahora. Toda esta unión centinela/guía de mierda… Se paró, deteniéndose antes de decir algo estúpido, antes de suplicar a Ellison que le diera una oportunidad. “Fue divertido mientras duró. Puedes dejarme en Rainier. Firmaré la anulación, sólo envíamela a la universidad.” Jim estaba mirándolo fijamente como si estuviera hablando en marciano.

“¿Qué?” Blair saltó. “No tengo dinero, no pienses que me puedes llevar al juzgado y pedir una indemnización. Y yo tenía el cartel a la vista, fue tu falta que no leyeras nada de eso.” No. El centinela había estado demasiado ocupado estableciendo su reclamo para leer algo. Más animal primitivo que hombre letrado. Blair sacudió su cabeza. Todavía, Jim lo miraba, sin decir nada. Blair suspiró. Se dio vuelta para agarrar su mochila. “Tomaré un taxi. Creo que no puedes soportar estar cerca de mí ahora. Comprendo. No es como que no haya pasado antes.” En realidad pasaba casi todo el tiempo. En los encuentros, los centinelas lo pasaban, asustados por la advertencia del cartel, pero los que conocía en la vida de todos los días lo encontraban abrumador. Tentador. Querían llevarlo a la cama, luego corrían cuando empezaba a hablar. Las primeras pocas veces había estado halagado por su interés en él, por como lo miraban, tocaban. Había pensado que el sexo llevaría a una unión, después se daba cuenta. Querían sólo sexo, una dosis temporaria, y luego no querían tener nada más que ver con él. Y en opinión de Blair, el sexo había apestado toda y cada vez. Esta vez se estaba saliendo antes de que otro centinela consiguiera sexo de él y luego lo tirara a un lado.

“¿A dónde crees que estás yendo?” Jim preguntó, moviéndose para bloquear la puerta, pareciendo de repente más alto y más ancho. “¿Y qué te dio la idea de que yo estaría de acuerdo con una anulación? ¿Siempre tomas decisiones que afectan a otras personas sin preguntarles como se sienten?” Jim estaba enojado, y no sólo porque no se había tomado el tiempo para leer el cartel, o el resumen. No, estaba enojado de que la bola de pelo de guía estaba realmente pensando que se le iba a permitir irse. Él era el Guía de Jim. No podía salirse de eso. Ellos tenían un acuerdo, un compromiso, Jim lo había reclamado, en frente de testigos. ¿Ahora el pequeño hippy iba sólo a irse? Sobre el cadáver de Jim eso iba a pasar.

Blair sintió la tensión subiendo. Dejó su mochila en el suelo y alzó las manos, no gustándole la mirada en los ojos del otro hombre. Mantuvo su voz nivelada, calmante. Nadie nunca le dijo que no podía calmar a un centinela contrariado, sin importar cuan agitado. Se quedó quieto. Una cosa que no era una buena idea era retroceder, lo que funcionaba para otros cuando enfrentando centinelas enojados, reduciendo la amenaza escabulléndose, no funcionaba para guías. Un centinela usualmente interpretaba a un guía retrocediendo como un guía tratando de huir. Blair se quedó absolutamente quieto.

Jim notó que el guía no estaba tratando de irse. Olisqueó. El guía no olía como si estuviera asustado. No había tensión en sus músculos, ninguna preparación para correr. El rostro estaba calmo, ojos azul profundo fijados en él, prestando atención. Haciendo lo que un guía debía hacer. Los centinelas deberían ser el foco de sus guías. Sólo era correcto. Jim mantuvo su mirada fija sobre el guía mientras caminaba hacia adelante. El guía se sentó en una silla cercana, moviéndose lentamente, poniéndose a sí mismo en una posición subordinada, manteniendo sus ojos hacia abajo, su postura quieta, telegrafiando su intención de no causar problemas.

Jim lo dejó sentarse, aprobó la decisión del guía. El toque en la parte de atrás de su cabeza preocupó a Blair. Le daba al centinela demasiadas opciones. Un rápido giro y fue un cuello roto. Una de las grandes, callosas manos se deslizó desde la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Blair hacia su cuello, tomando su mentón así como las más vulnerables y suaves partes del cuello. Todo lo que tomaría era una torcedura de los poderosos dedos y su garganta sería arrancada. Pero él se quedó quieto, absolutamente inmóvil. Sólo el rápido aumento en los latidos de su corazón delatando su agitación.

El primer soplo de tibia respiración contra el lado de su cara fue un shock. En su distracción, prestando atención a las dos duras manos que sostenían su cabeza y cuello, Blair no había notado al centinela inclinándose. Ahora estaba hiper-conciente del hombre tan cerca que sentía el calor surgiendo de la piel de Jim. La mano en su nuca, apretó, no dolorosamente, pero levantando su cabello de la nuca. Era imposible controlar el estremecimiento que lo sacudió. Blair dejó salir un grito mientras el centinela se movía más cerca, envolviendo un puño en el largo cabello, forzando su cabeza hacia abajo, elongando el largo expuesto de su cuello.

Dientes rozaron su nuca, ajustándose firmemente, como un gran gato mordiendo en la nuca de un gatito. Una parte de la mente de Blair catalogó el comportamiento, adivinando que la forma espiritual del centinela era algún tipo de felino. La otra parte era por lejos menos coherente, y era la parte de él que era responsable por el gemido cuando los dientes se ajustaron, se reposicionaron por una mejor ángulo de agarre, luego mordieron otra vez. Blair sintió sus rodillas volverse agua, su pelvis y todo desde cintura hasta rodilla volverse caliente y dorado. Un estremecimiento lo sacudió. Estaba siendo marcado. Por primera vez en su vida estaba experimentando que se sentía ser marcado por un centinela que lo estaba reclamando como propio, de una vez y por todas, hasta que la muerte nos separe. Blair no iba a salir de esta unión. No iba a irse.

Los dientes lo soltaron y el aliento caliente se movió a su oreja, labios se ajustaron sobre el lóbulo y chuparon hasta que Blair gimió.

Jim sonrió y lo soltó. Había conseguido su punto, el guía deseaba esta unión tanto como él. Estaba a punto de pararse cuando escuchó la voz fantasmal de Carolyn suplicándole, “Háblame.” Él no le había hablado, no había respondido su súplica. Ella lo había abandonado, al menos en parte porque él no le hablaba, no escuchaba cuando ella necesitaba hablar con él. Se detuvo.

No iba a cometer el mismo error con este guía.

Blair sintió el aliento caliente soplar en su oreja y sintió el humor de el centinela cambiar de pura dominación a un calmo, asertivo alfa primo. El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando se dio cuenta. Jim no era sólo un centinela; era un Alfa Primo. Blair cerró los ojos, relajando sus escudos, alcanzando, pasivamente receptivo… y su mente inmediatamente le mostró una imagen de una Pantera Negra parada en la entrada de un templo. Rugía en la noche y era contestada por el aullido de un lobo. La imagen se quedó mientras el susurro de su centinela llenaba la jungla. Un atractivo que no podía resistir, aunque casi deseaba que pudiera. Se estremeció, avergonzado mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba sobre la mano que descansaba en su espalda. Era un movimiento puramente sumiso, y él lo odiaba. Él no tenía ni un hueso sumiso en su cuerpo. Nunca había dejado que ninguno de los otros centinelas lo dominara.

“¿Habría hecho una diferencia si hubiera leído el cartel?” preguntó Jim, luego instantáneamente sacudió su cabeza, no esperando que Blair contestara. “No entonces, no ahora. Tú eres el único; el único guía que quiero; el único guía por el que vale la pena luchar. Lo supe apenas sentí tu aroma.” Sus ojos azules eran pálidos, casi tanto grises como azules cuando los mucho más oscuros de Blair los encontraron. Blair cerró los ojos, la emoción abrumándolo. Vio a los espíritus animales otra vez. El lobo corrió por las escaleras del templo y el gran gato lamió su hocico antes de que ambos se dieran vuelta y desaparecieran dentro del templo. Blair abrió los ojos, lágrimas rodando por su cara al levantar su cabeza y mirar a su centinela, “Me quedaré,” susurró, segundos contando mientras Jim bajaba su cabeza hacia la de su guía, luego al rozarse sus mejillas, finalizó con un murmullo, “pero no voy a llevar un arma.”

***

Joan Z y Ne'ichan


	3. Capítulo 3

Jim estacionó su camioneta en un espacio de estacionamiento en la parte de atrás de la estación de policía. Esperó que Blair saliera de la camioneta antes de empezar a decirle cómo iba a ir el primer día. Blair se acurrucó dentro de su chaqueta como una tortuga mientras escuchaba a Jim.

Hacía frío, el viento mordía en su piel expuesta, bajando por el cuello de su chaqueta, casi estando lo suficientemente frío para que la nieve se pegara en el suelo. Se estremeció. Sus zapatos de tenis derraparon en el asfalto helado; Jim tomó su brazo, estabilizándolo. Blair luchó con la necesidad de mirar alrededor, para ver si alguien lo había notado.

Su mochila, que había cuidadosamente llenado con cosas para mantenerse ocupado en caso de que no hubiera mucho que hacer, colgaba de su hombro derecho. Colgó la usada mochila en el lado alejado de su centinela, porque notó que Jim habitualmente lo tocaba, con una mano en su nuca, o se paraba muy cerca, a veces lo suficientemente cerca para que sus cuerpos se rozaran. Jim se ponía inquieto y era difícil calmarlo si algo obstruía su acceso a Blair. Por lo tanto Blair trataba de que asegurarse de que nada lo hiciera. Tratar con un centinela brusco no era divertido y él quería mantener esta etapa de conocerse en un buen camino. Toda la cosa de formar un enlace estaba probando ser bastante educativa.

“Tenemos que presentarnos ante el Capitán Banks primero,” dijo Jim escaneando el estacionamiento por cualquiera amenazante o demasiado interesado en su guía, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de atrás de la estación, “no creerá que tengo un guía hasta que ponga los ojos sobre ti.” Su mano descansó firmemente sobre la espalda de Blair, guiándolo a través del estacionamiento y hacia el edificio. “Una vez que hayamos hecho eso, podemos ir a Personal para recoger tu ID. Cualquier cosa tú NO digas nada sobre lo del arma. Cuando pregunte le diré que no estás certificado aún.”

Jim miró al hombre más bajo. “¿Estás seguro que no hay algo que puedas hacer con tu cabello? ¿Recogerlo?” No dijo, ‘córtatelo’, pero lo pensó, su tono apenas agraviado. Los largos rizos estaban erizados por la humedad en el aire, se vían absolutamente salvajes y descontrolados. La oscura, ricamente colorida masa era difícil de ignorar. Jim humedeció sus labios, luego se forzó a sí mismo a hacer otra barrida visual del estacionamiento. No era exactamente un hombre cómodo con cualquier cosa fuera de control.

Blair bufó, pero por otra parte ignoró la pregunta de Jim, sería mejor que fuera retórica, no una sugerencia o una orden. A Blair le gustaba su cabello justo como era. Y la noche anterior Jim había parecido disfrutar hacer correr sus dedos a través de él, frotando su nariz contra la base de la cabeza de Blair e inhalando, su tibio aliento a través de la piel del casi incoherente guía. Blair no había comprendido bastante cuan sensuales eran los centinelas. No hasta que tuvo el suyo.

Jim se paró con una mano en el pestillo, listo para abrir la puerta de acero reforzado; se dio vuelta para mirar a Blair a los ojos, clavándolo con la intensidad de su mirada pálida. “No significa que voy a forzarte a aprender a disparar, sólo quiere decir que voy a mantener al Capitán fuera de mi espalda acerca de eso por ahora. ¿Estamos de acuerdo en eso?” No estaba listo para abandonar la idea de entrenar a Blair para usar un arma, pero iba a dejar el asunto a un lado mientras pensaba como ganar la discusión.

No sería fácil; si había algo que había aprendido acerca de Blair en el corto tiempo que habían estado juntos, era que se mantendría firme por lo que creía. Todavía, él tenía sus creencias e instintos, también, y su guía debería ser protegido. Como Blair estaba por ahora desarmado eso significaba que Jim estaría a su lado cada minuto, en todos lados. Eso podría causar problemas en el campo y Jim estaba planeando usar esos problemas para razonar con su guía.

“Sí,” dijo Blair con un suspiro, “entendido. Mantener mi boca cerrada. Dejarlo asumir y no corregir…” Jim hizo una mueca. “Vamos,” dijo, cortando la conversación mientras abría la puerta y hacía pasar a Blair.

El chico seguramente tenía una tendencia a pensar de más y hablar demasiado, pensó Jim, analizando cada pequeña cosa. Podría ser útil en una escena de crimen, poner las observaciones en palabras, pero no había ninguna razón de explicar el propio razonamiento de Jim de vuelta a él. Podía convertirse en un muy enojoso hábito. Aunque hasta ahora casi nada de lo que su guía hacía era realmente irritante. Blair se había adaptado rápidamente a vivir en el loft, había notado las preferencias de Jim, y se había mantenido ocupado cuando estaban juntos en casa. Sus primeros dos días juntos habían ido muy bien y el tercero se veía prometedor, también.

Bajo las luces fluorescentes, el cabello de Blair parecía atraer los ojos de Jim, una nube de suavidad, brillantes reflejos de rojo y cobre, algo casi púrpura. El aroma de Blair se intensificó en la cercanía de la estación, Jim lo inhaló, incluso cuando sus manos deseaban alcanzar y alisar las hebras sueltas, hundir sus dedos en la seda salvaje y sentirlas deslizarse sobre sus manos. Jesús. Se sacudió, conciente del rubor que surgió sobre su piel. No pensar así en el trabajo.

Jim fue sacado de sus pensamientos tan pronto como pisó en la oficina y sintió la presencia de otro centinela en Crímenes Mayores. No solamente había otro centinela en su área, no era uno de los hombres que conocía bien por olfato, aunque en una segunda inhalación había algo vagamente familiar. Se puso en frente de Blair y bloqueó al más joven hombre de moverse. No quería a Blair cerca de un desconocido e impredecible centinela. Especialmente uno que oliera como no-enlazado, porque el hombre claramente era eso. Su aroma era… incompleto. Jim movió su mano arriba del brazo de Blair y se detuvo, escudándolo mientras se fijaba con la vista en el hombre que podía ver parado en la oficina de Simon.

“¿Qué pasa?” Blair murmuró, sintiendo la repentina tensión emanando del centinela que estaba ahora tan cerca que la nariz de Blair estaba justo contra la chaqueta de su compañero, tenía que dar vuelta la cabeza para respirar fácilmente. Jim había agarrado a su guía, ahora Blair era mantenido inmóvil y no se podía confundir la postura alerta, la fina contracción de cada músculo y la forma en que Jim inhalaba, profundamente, con la tendencia a levantar su nariz. Le recordaba a Blair de un sabueso recogiendo el olor.

Jim no contestó la callada pregunta y Blair se frenó de preguntar otra vez y volverse una distracción, el centinela continuó escaneando la habitación, fijando sus sentidos en el intruso, reconociéndolo enseguida. Era el hombre que había retrocedido, de mala gana, en el Encuentro. Jim sintió el ruido en su pecho, un gruñido acallado; vio levantarse la cabeza del otro centinela y reconoció al bastardo oliendo el aire y girando hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. La profunda avellanada-azul mirada chocó contra azul ártico al fijarse el uno en el otro.

Jim vio a Simon en su visión periférica, podía oir la voz de bajo de su Capitán hablando, pero ni él, ni el nuevo centinela, apartaron la vista. Jim puso a Blair firmemente detrás de él, parándose de tal forma que virtualmente nada del guía se mostraba mientras encaraba la amenaza. No había forma de que ese centinela fuera a alejar a Blair de él ahora. Había hecho todo según las normas. Estaban enlazados y registrados. Las matrículas estaban pagadas. Incluso Blair admitía el enlace ahora. El guía estaba reclamado y marcado.. el guía era SUYO. El agarre de Jim se ajustó sobre el brazo de Blair cuando el guía trató de ver alrededor de él, y empezó a empujar a Blair hacia atrás, dando vuelta hacia el lado de la habitación, mantenía a Blair fuera de la vista del observador centinela. Manteniéndose alerta por cualquier movimiento agresivo en su dirección, Jim reaccionó a la necesidad de llevar a Blair a un lugar seguro, entonces podría tratar con lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo en la oficina de Banks.

“Ooh,” Blair chilló, medio tropezando sobre sus propios piés. “¿Qué pasa, hombre, está sucediendo algo?” preguntó mientras Jim lo empujaba hacia los cuartos de interrogación. Casi dejó caer su mochila tratando de ver alrededor de Jim y averiguar qué estaba pasando. Se agarró de la pesada mochila, apenas, y dejó de lado todo menos quedar parado derecho. Entonces vio hacia donde iban. Hacia una serie de habitaciones, todas con las luces apagadas o apenas iluminadas. Una puerta estaba cerrada, las otras tenían llaves colgando de ganchos sobre las cerraduras. Blair sabía lo que esas habitaciones eran. Clavó sus talones. “Ey, espera un minuto…” protestó, los ojos ensanchados. Jim no fue enlentecido por la resistencia de Blair en lo más mínimo.

“Cállate y quédate aquí,” Jim ordenó, mientras empujaba a Blair dentro de uno de los cuartos y cerraba la puerta desde afuera, poniendo la llave en su bolsillo. Entonces se dio vuelta para encarar el problema en la oficina de Banks. El problema que se había parado en la puerta de la oficina cerrada con vidrio y había observado mientras Jim aseguraba a su guía. El problema que se veía en forma y fuerte y se paraba como un hombre que sabía como pelear. Eso estaba bien, Jim sabía como pelear, también. Sabía como pelear bien y sucio. “Ey,” Blair gritó, golpeando la puerta, “¡Déjame salir de aquí, Ellison!” Pateó la puerta. Jim ausentemente catalogó la diferencia en el sonido de puños versus pie en bota contactando la pesada puerta, mientras se alejaba. “Maldición. ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡No soy tu prisionero! ¡Déjame salir ahora!”

La demanda podría más bien haber caído en oídos sordos. La única preocupación de Jim en ese momento era el no-enlazado centinela en la oficina de Banks. Un centinela con potencial acceso a su guía, un centinela con probado interés en su guía. La prioridad uno ya había sido cuidada, Blair estaba seguro; ahora podía tratar con el otro centinela. No había forma de que el extraño pudiera llegar a su guía sin luchar con Jim por la llave guardada en su bolsillo. Ahora sólo quedaba conseguir la explicación de Simon, y deshacerse del hombre invadiendo el territorio de Jim. Los continuados gritos de Blair se desvanecieron en el fondo de la conciencia de Jim. Habría tiempo suficiente de tratar con el enojo de Blair más tarde.

***

“¿Qué diablos está haciendo él aquí?” Jim gruñó al irrumpir en la oficina del Capitán, el extraño había retrocedido de la puerta y se había movido para pararse cerca del escritorio otra vez. “No sé qué te haya dicho, pero todo es legal, el papeleo está firmado y archivado.”

Las cejas de Simon se levantaron ante el tono de voz. Jim se enojaba de tiempo en tiempo, pero nunca había sonado tan agresivo. Jim estaba siempre controlado. Banks también vio como, después de una momentánea pausa, el más nuevo miembro de su escuadrón retrocedía, dejando espacio al hombre que avanzaba. Por toda la simplicidad de la acción, era casi la más evidente demostración de rendición ante la dominación que Simón había visto en un tiempo. Simon miró hacia Jim. Éste claramente no estaba sorprendido por la acción, en realidad parecía esperarla. El nuevo contratado centinela giró su cuerpo apenas, presentando un blanco más pequeño; Simon se dio cuenta de que esperaba ser físicamente atacado y se estaba preparando para ello.

“Bien, buenos días, Jim,” dijo el Capitán con una sonrisa forzada y un tono de voz modulado para dejar saber a Jim que su ruda entrada no era apreciada y que sería graciosamente ignorada, si se comportaba bien ahora. Usualmente la voz funcionaba, pero no hoy. Al menos no lo suficiente. Los hombros de Jim no se relajaron. Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon, sus manos se cerraron en puños. Banks caminó alrededor del escritorio y se posicionó para que Jim tuviera que pasar por él para llegar al nuevo detective. Jim miró hacia él luego volvió su enojada mirada sobre el extraño centinela.

“¿Qué está haciendo él aquí, Capitán?” Banks sabía que la situación estaba apenas contenida y tenía que ser desactivada, este nuevo hombre era inteligente y había asumido una posición de costado, de descanso, piés aparte, las manos detrás de su espalda y la cabeza apenas baja, tan pronto como Jim entró. Estaba telegrafiando su aceptación de Jim como el centinela establecido en este territorio y Jim debería haber respondido a ello, pero no lo hizo. Quizás no estaba atacando al hombre pero Banks podía decir que Jim no había completamente descartado la opción de violencia aún. “¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, Jim?” preguntó el capitán, su voz completamente nivelada, suave y firme, razonable. “No espero este comportamiento de un centinela enlazado, especialmente no en mi oficina, que te recordaré que no es tu territorio. Retírate, ahora.”

“Él es un no-enlazado,” dijo Jim, ignorando al Capitán y todavía mirando fijamente al centinela intruso, quien había sabiamente desviado la mirada, pero Jim vio que todavía era observado por el rabillo del ojo del otro hombre, “y era mi competencia cuando tomé a Blair en el encuentro. ¿Cómo esperas que reaccione cuando lo veo aquí? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?” La respuesta del hombre parcialmente detrás de Simon proveyó la otra pista que necesitaba.

“No estoy aquí para tomar tu guía,” el centinela no-enlazado dijo, levantando sus manos en rendición, manteniéndolas bien lejos de su cuerpo para que el otro supiera que no iba a ir por un arma, o ofreciendo una amenaza. “Soy nuevo en el área, ni siquiera sabía que tú trabajabas en este precinto. Soy un policía, necesito un trabajo. Fuí contratado. Este es mi primer día aquí.”

“Jesús, ¿se trataba de eso? ¿Tu guía?” preguntó Banks. “Tuve que presionarte por seis meses antes de que finalmente eligieras una guía. ¿Realmente piensa que voy a dejar… o ayudar… a algún centinela extraño a venir de la calle y llevársela?” Sacudió su cabeza. “Fue demasiado problema conseguir que la eligieras. No hay forma que pase por eso otra vez.”

“Él,” dijo Jim, “Blair, mi guía, es un hombre.”

Simon parpadeó. La impresión que tuvo del pequeño vistazo que tuvo era de mucho, mucho, demasiado largo y enrulado cabello. Sacudió la cabeza absolutamente rechazando permitir la visualización de lo que el sexo del guía significaba entre centinela y guía enlazados.

“Masculino, femenino,” Banks dijo con un estoico encogimiento de hombros, “No me importa mientras pueda tenerte de vuelta en la calle. Pierde la actitud ahora, Jim, o tendré que considerarte no apto para trabajo en la calle por una semana,” mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa amplia, “y talvez te podrías beneficiar de una pequeña charla con el departamento psiquiátrico.” Había sido siempre una efectiva amenaza en el pasado y funcionó esta vez, también.

Jim tomó un profundo respiro y dejó que su ira se disipara, por ahora. Después de todo el hombre había señalado que el guía era de Jim y se había retirado en vez de luchar por él. Tampoco podía negar que había algo que le gustaba acerca del hombre. Interesante, un centinela que quisiera tener en su territorio, mientras estuviera claro que Jim estaba a cargo.

Banks vio la tensión en los músculos de Jim relajarse y soltó un suspiro de alivio. “Ahora que todo está claro, te presento al Detective Elliot Stabler. Después de años de importunar y agitar tus estadísticas de casos aclarados en sus caras, las autoridades han visto la luz y presupuestaron a otro Detective Centinela en Crímenes Mayores. El Detective Stabler ha sido transferido desde Nueva York donde trabajó en la unidad de víctimas especiales por… ¿Cuántos años fueron, detective?”

“Once años, Capitán,” contestó Elliot. Su postura estaba más relajada ahora, pero había regresado sus manos a su previa posición detrás de su espalda. Banks lo aprobaba, se movió de vuelta alrededor de su escritorio para sentarse en su silla.

“El Detective Stabler,” dijo el Capitán, mentalmente preparándose para la reacción de Jim, “va a trabajar contigo, Jim.”

“¿Qué?” preguntó Jim, incapáz de esconder el enojo de su voz. “Trabajo solo, tú sabes eso.”

“Tus días de llanero solitario terminaron, Jim,” dijo Banks, su voz firme. “Tienes un guía que será tu compañero permanente tan pronto como sea certificado para campo, pero por ahora necesito alguien para mostrar al Detective Stabler las cosas a fondo aquí en Cascade y tú necesitas un compañero. Es Stabler o Megan. Tu elección, Ellison.” Simon esperó por la mueca y no fue decepcionado. Jim asintió, su expresión amarga. Simon no mostró orgullo por su victoria.

“Entonces, Stabler es tu compañero.” Jim frunció el ceño, no sólo porque sabía que no había forma de cambiar la opinión del Capitán es esta área, sino porque sabía que Blair nunca sería plenamente certificado mientras se rehusara a portar un arma. Tenía el persistente sentimiento de que ganar la discusión no iba a ser fácil.

“Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu guía, Jim?” preguntó el Capitán. “Tuve un vistazo de él cuando llegaste. ¿No hiciste que un patrullero lo llevara a casa, no?”

“No, está aquí,” dijo Jim. “Lo encerré en un cuarto de interrogatorio cuando sentí que otro centinela estaba aquí.”

“¿Hiciste qué?... Diablos, Jim, sácalo de allí ahora. Justo lo que necesitábamos,” murmuró Banks mientras Jim dejaba su oficina, “Cargos de abuso de guía levantados contra nosotros en el primer día.” El Capitán miró al Detective Stabler que estaba todavía esperando en su oficina. “¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?” preguntó, “eres su compañero, vé con él.”

Elliot giró y dejó la oficina del Capitán, permitiendo una sonrisa irónica cruzar su cara por un momento. Tan lejos como podía ver, Cascade iba a ser un montón como Nueva York; su nuevo compañero iba a ser tan espinoso como Liv. Ese viejo dicho vino a su mente; cuanto más cambian las cosas, más se quedan igual…

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Elliot abrió el cajón del armario y puso sus medias limpias adentro. Una docena de pares de medias negras nuevas para ponerse con cinco nuevos trajes que compró cuando se enteró que había sido contratado. Traer su antigua ropa había parecido mucho problema. Y olía, apenas, a su familia, hogar, y su ahora ex esposa Kathy. Ser recordado de ella, su aroma, su toque, su piel, no era más una cosa buena.

Ella le pidió, luego le suplicó que se sometiera al controversial tratamiento que a veces resultaba en que las habilidades de centinela entraran en estado latente. Ella nunca había sido una fanática de los centinelas. El 5% de posibilidad de daño cerebral permanente, de que Elliot terminara sus días en estado vegetativo, no había registrado en su radar como una preocupación significante. Estaba aterrada por la cosa en la que su esposo se habia convertido. Su negativa a considerar el tratamiento marcó el final de su matrimonio.

Los niños eran perceptivos, los hijos de Elliot no eran la excepción. Eran concientes de la creciente tensión y el miedo eventual de Kathy. Ella tenía miedo de él. Elliot cerró el cajón de las medias. En el año pasado, mientras estaban separados, había llegado muy cerca de odiarla, estaba seguro que ella lo odiaba a lo último. No había sido su culpa. Elliot era el que había cambiado a algo que ella no podía amar.

Demasiado cambio. Demasiado yendo equivocadamente. Nada yendo correctamente. Necesitando encontrar un guía. No pudiendo. Todo eso sumado, se volvió demasiado. Había estallado. Y casi, muy cerca, había estado muy cerca de golpear a la mujer que amaba, que una vez había amado. No reconocía al hombre en el que se había convertido.

Ahora, en Cascade, tendría un nuevo comienzo. Extrañaba a sus hijos. Extrañaba sentir como que tenía un hogar, un lugar al que pertenecía, que era amado. Esta noche, la única cosa que tenía era un trabajo, un techo sobre su cabeza, y la certeza de que necesitaba un guía. Dos de tres, pero tenía el sentimiento de que el tercero era el más importante, el único que no tenía.

Elliot se preguntaba como habrían sido las cosas, si él hubiera sido el que se enlazara con Blair. Había sentido la atracción desde el guía en el Encuentro. Había sido una cosa poderosa. Ellison llegó allí primero, no era una persona fácil de convencer, pero si Elliot no hubiera estado tan asustado por descubrir que el guía que finalmente había compatibilizado con él, aún de lejos, era un hombre, él hubiera peleado por Blair.

Demasiado tarde para regresar y hacerlo de nuevo.

Habría un guía para él aquí, se rehusaba a creer lo contrario. No había muchos centinelas aquí, no comparado con la población en Nueva York. El Principal de Cascade no era visible, no era parte de una tribu organizada, pero Elliot lo sentía, su presencia. Había sentido el invisible escudo de conciencia tan pronto como puso un pie fuera del avión sobre el suelo del Territorio de Cascade. Primero pensó que tendría que darse vuelta e irse, tan fuerte fue la sensación de ser invadido, abrumado, juzgado. Pero en minutos pareció que había pasado algún tipo de prueba, y el sentimiento de ser evaluado se hizo más soportable, menos invasivo, menos como insectos debajo de su piel.

Extrañamente, se volvió aún mejor una vez que conoció a Ellison. No más picazón sobre su piel, no más deseo de mirar hacia atrás por arriba de su hombro. Podía respirar más fácil. Talvez, a su tiempo, Cascade se volvería parte del territorio de Elliot, y Elliot se convertiría en un protector bienvenido.

Terminado con el lavado, Elliot fue hacia la pequeña cocina del apartamento de alquiler. Era sólo un rincón realmente, parte del más grande cuarto que hacía al living, el espacio entero sólo un poco más grande que el decididamente pequeño dormitorio. El pensamiento de que necesitaría encontrar algo mejor estaba en el fondo de su mente. Tendría que hacerlo pronto. Este lugar era muy pequeño para él y un guía. Tenía una máquina de hacer café Mr. Coffee en la pequeña mesada, tomando una gran parte del espacio disponible, su primera compra, pero era demasiado tarde para cafeína. Abrió el refrigerador. Había una cerveza sola del pack de seis que se permitía a sí mismo comprar. Un pack de seis a la vez, el deseo de beber no estaba de ninguna manera disminuido ahora que era una hombre libre. Sabía lo que la dependencia del alcohol podía hacer a un hombre fuerte, su padre había sido fuerte una vez. Y Elliot no se sentía fuerte más.

Tomó la última cerveza y se dirigió hacia el sillón situado estratégicamente en el angosto espacio entre la ventana, la cuadrada mesa de café, y el usado sofá. El sillón era lo suficientemente cómodo, y limpio aunque viejo. El sofá… bueno, estaría bien para compañía no-centinela, si algún día tenía compañía. Destapó la cerveza mientras se sacaba los zapatos, y tomaba un generoso sorbo. Estaba fría, apenas amarga. Y realmente buena. Estaba contento de que no hubiera otra esperando por él. Si quisiera una segunda o tercera tendría que levantarse y salir a la tienda que estaba a cuadras de distancia y comprarla. No valía la pena. Sólo saborearía la que tenía.

Le dolían los piés, un bien recordado, general, y no agudo dolor. Los policías pasaban un montón de tiempo sobre sus piés, él y Ellison no eran excepciones. Habían investigado, caminado la ciudad, hablado con una docena de testigos, extrañamente cómodos, aunque incómodos en compañía uno del otro.

Blair, una vez que había superado el haber sido encerrado, cuando Ellison recordó de dejarlo salir del cuarto de interrogación, había sido un tipo bastante agradable. Era desconcertante, tener un compañero con todo ese cabello, si el guía podía ser llamado un compañero. Ni siquiera Liv había tenido tanto pelo, y Sandburg era un hombre.

La primera hora había ido bastante como Stabler lo esperaba. Ellison se maniobraba a sí mismo entre Blair y Elliot, manteniendo al guía en una más y más pequeña área, hasta que, finalmente, el hombre lo empujó con un bien colocado codo. No se intercambiaron palabras, pero con la mirada que Blair envió en dirección a Ellison, las palabras eran innecesarias. El gran detective retrocedió. Elliot mantuvo su distancia, también.

El segundo sorbo todavía era bueno, casi lo hizo gemir. Sería tan fácil salir, conseguir seis más, y terminarlas. Dormiría entonces, y bien. Tomó otro sorbo, dejo el gusto filtarse en su lengua. Tomaría ésta sola. Luego se iría a dormir. Mañana, talvez, compraría más. Mañana tomaría otra.

Pero no esta noche.

\----------------

Continuará…


	4. Capítulo 4

Blair sonreía a todos los que veía, parando para decir buenos días y presentarse a cualquiera que no hubiera conocido aún, memorizando nombres y caras, luciendo su amigable sonrisa. Jim aplastó sus celos y abandonó tratar de apurar a Blair cuando miró hacia adelante y vio a Stabler vestido de traje, decidiendo hablar a su nuevo compañero acerca de su elección de vestimenta. 

Jim caminó hacia el detective y lo miró de arriba abajo. “¿Qué pasa con el traje de mono?” preguntó en una forma claramente desaprobatoria. “Quería verme profesional,” replicó Elliot, colgando su largo abrigo. Como por casualidad, dejó su mirada examinar los pantalones del otro detective, las pesadas botas y su sweater sobre una camisa abotonada. Levantó sus cejas, su opinión de la selección obviamente no favorable. Jim lo miró fijamente. 

“Deja el saco y la corbata. La gente va a pensar que eres un abogado, o que estás en camino a un funeral.” Jim sacudió la cabeza, su mirada a la deriva sobre el otro hombre, y deteniéndos en los zapatos de vestir, se veían resistentes y bien pulidos, pero también un poco demasiado caros para arruinar en el impredecible clima de Cascade. No eran ideales para correr. 

“Vas a tener problemas con esos zapatos. No vamos a estar siempre sobre pavimento seco, a veces estamos en el barro. Tenemos mucha lluvia aquí, y la nieve puede salir de cualquier lado en esta época del año. Consíguete un par de buenas botas, y un par de pantalones que no te importe arruinar.” La desaprobación en la voz de Jim hizo que lo último que dijo pareciera más una orden que un consejo amigable. Elliot se erizó. ¿Qué pensaba este tipo, que Nueva York era las Islas Hawaianas del Este? 

“Hola,” dijo Blair cuando finalmente alcanzó a los dos centinelas. “¿Qué pasa?” preguntó mientras ponía su mochila debajo del escritorio de Jim. Miró a Elliot mientras desenredaba los extremos de su larga bufanda. “Ey, me gusta la ropa, hombre.” 

Por un momento, Elliot vio honesta indignación en la cara del otro centinela. Manejó su propia expresión en una agradablemente neutral. “Gracias, Blair.” Elliot dejó las palabras deslizarse de su lengua, tibias, insinuantes, rodeando el nombre como un abrazo. 

Blair quedó perplejo ante el tono de voz. Luego pareció captar la vibración subyacente. Levantó las palmas de sus manos, sacudiendo su rizada cabeza. “Ah-oh, es demasiado temprano en la mañana para juegos de hombres alfa, chicos,” dijo calmantemente, mirando hacia arriba para enfatizar. “Por lo que sea que ustedes estén enojados, déjenme fuera de ello.” Les volvió la espalda, todavía sacudiendo su cabeza. “No quiero saber.” 

Se quedaron parados por un momento, tensos, Elliot y Jim intercambiaron una mirada evaluatoria. Entonces la esquina de la boca de Ellison se levantó y Stabler sonrió, mostrando bastante de muy blancos dientes, pero una sonrisa sin embargo. Jim todavía mantenía su cuerpo mayormente entre su refunfuñante guía y Stabler, pero la tensión se desvaneció. Los centinelas miraron en los ojos uno del otro; Jim decidió dejar el asunto de la ropa y volver al trabajo. Una semana en Cascade y el antes Nueva Yorker aprendería. Su factura de limpieza en seco sería un muy efectivo maestro. 

*** 

Jim Ellison no era un hombre que perdiera el tiempo. Elliot a regañadientes admitió que le gustaba eso del hombre. Cuando estaba enfocado en un caso, su propia atención era absoluta. El Detective Ellison y él parecían cortados de la misma tela en ese respecto y eso sólo podía ser una buena cosa, ¿correcto? 

Blair, por otro lado, bueno, parecía ser capáz de concentrarse en cerca de dos docenas de cosas al mismo tiempo y de hablar sobre ellas, también. El chico podía hacer conexiones y poner hechos juntos en una forma que ningún policía, incluso un detective centinela, podía omitir. Elliot no tenía idea de por qué la charla constante no lo estaba molestando más de lo que era. Era distrayente, pero calmante, también. Y si algunas jóvenes aparecían para ver las más nuevas adiciones al equipo de Crímenes Mayores, bueno, parecía que Blair podía manejar dos docenas y una más cosas. Elliot ocultó su sonrisa admirada detrás de una carpeta de caso abierta. 

Ellison estaba regresando al escritorio que él y Stabler estaban compartiendo hasta que la seudo-compañera de Ellison, la Detective Megan Connor, regresara a Cascade y moviera sus cosas. Entonces ella se enteraría de que no estaba más acompañando de facto a Ellison, después de todo. Elliot se preguntaba si ella lo tomaría como un buen presagio, o uno malo. El escritorio de Elliot sería el que estaba cerca del de Ellison, pero por ahora estaban compartiendo tanto como dos hombres grandes podían compartir con una silla y un escritorio entre ellos. Al momento, ningún Centinela estaba sentado, como había una sola silla y una computadora, Blair estaba sentado, y tecleando furiosamente. Aparentemente el chico era algún tipo de genio de la computación. 

Las palabras fluían a través de la pantalla a una velocidad que desafiaba la habilidad de Stabler para leerlas. Había aprendido a escribir a máquina en la Marina y comparado con sus compañeros Marinos, quienes eran escribientes a dos dedos, él no había sido ningún incompetente, pero no era nada comparado con el estudiante graduado sentado en frente de él ahora. 

Ventanas se abrían y cerraban en la pantalla, Blair zumbando entre explicaciones, rebotando en la silla pareciendo saltar al azar de tema en tema. Elliot se habría preguntado si estaba drogado, pero no había olor sospechoso más allá de un muy orgánico aroma a té, y Ellison no toleraría ningún tipo de drogas, ni por un minuto. 

Probablemente Blair había ingerido demasiada cafeína. Al contrario de Elliot, quien estaba pensando cuanto le gustaría otra taza, preferiblemente algo del tostado gourmet que estaba goteando en la oficina del capitán. Cada pequeña gota dejaba salir una ráfaga de nuevo aroma en el aire de la oficina. Elliot se estaba volviendo loco tratando de no pensar acerca de irrumpir en la habitación y suplicar por una taza, o escabullirse adentro y robar una. El barato café de tienda de conveniencia que él compró y cargó en su propia Mr. Coffee era basura comparado con lo que Banks bebía. 

Blair hizo un sonido que era diferente del resto de la amistosa, excitable conversación que había estado haciendo toda la mañana. La atención de Stabler regresó al guía y a Ellison, quien estaba inclinado sobre el hombro de Blair, sus pálidos ojos entrecerrados y encendidos. Blair estaba retirándose de la pantalla, la expresión en su cara no era linda… Elliot miró hacia el monitor. 

Un video, en Youtube, a sus hijos les gustaba el sitio; esperaba que nunca vieran este video. Una imagen de una aterrada niña con los ojos muy abiertos llenó la pantalla, no podía tener más de catorce, asiática, de huesos pequeños, se veía mucho más joven, la mandíbula de Elliot se apretó; estaba apenas vestida en el más pequeño bikini que él había visto. Supo enseguida que estaba viendo una propaganda, un producto para la venta. Youtube lo sacaría, rápido. Pero los predadores que habían sido alertados a mirarlo ya lo habrían visto, copiado, y podían ahora revisarlo a su antojo. El daño ya había sido hecho. La subasta secreta estaba probablemente haciéndose en este momento; perdida en el éter que era la “World-Wide-Web” e imposible de rastrear. 

“Permiso.” Blair se levantó, fuera de la silla y caminando rápido, hombros encorvados casi hasta sus orejas. Elliot no tuvo que preguntar por qué, podía oler el indispuesto, agrio olor que le decía que Blair estaba enfermo, nauseabundo y dirigiéndose al baño de hombres. Ellison no dudó, no miró de vuelta al monitor, fue detrás de su guía. Stabler se quedó frente a la pantalla mirando el video completo, buscando pistas. Había visto cosas así bastantes veces, había sido el tipo de caso que era común para él. Pero no era fácil de ver a menos que separara el hecho de que era real y ocurriendo justo entonces a una niña inocente, de la necesidad de encontrar una pista, cualquier pista, que ayudara a rescatarla. 

Blair estaba con náuseas, Stabler lo oyó, lo catalogó, y lo encerró fuera de su conciencia. Era más difícil de lo que debería haber sido, el deseo de mantener un ojo sobre el guía estaba creciendo más fuerte, a pesar de su muy corta asociación. Escuchó a Ellison murmurando palabras de consuelo, visualizándolo poniendo una mano de apoyo en la espalda curvada del guía. Stabler sacudió su cabeza forzando su atención de regreso al video. Estos bastardos eran buenos. No pudo encontrar nada que ayudara a localizar la niña siendo explotada. No manos, no reflejos, no voces o sonidos en el fondo. Se imaginaba que sus captores estaban allí, dirigiendo sus movimientos fuera de la cámara mientrar ella bailaba su tieso pequeño baile, pero silenciosos, sus amenazas más que suficientes para mantener su presa en línea sin órdenes verbales. 

Blair y Ellison regresaron a la oficina pero no volvieron al escritorio.Blair mantenía sus ojos desviados cuando Stabler miró. Ellison estaba alcanzado la chaqueta de Blair, ayudando al más bajo hombre a ponérsela, poniendo la bufanda en la mano de Blair, luego agarrando su propio abrigo. Elliot se paró, copió el video al archivo del caso con un par de clicks, entonces levantó la mochila de Blair, tomó su propio largo abrigo del perchero y siguió a los otros dos fuera de Crímenes Mayores y dentro del ascensor. Ellison era su compañero, si el hombre se iba, Elliot se iba, también. Pasó la mochila al pálido Blair, luego se dio vuelta para mantener un ojo en la puerta abierta. 

“¿Vas a estar bien, Chief?” preguntó Ellison, manteniendo la pregunta en voz baja, dejando a Blair pararse parcialmente escondido detrás de él mientras una secretaria curiosa entró en el ascensor con ellos, estirando su cuello para ver. Elliot miró derecho hacia adelante, sin decir nada, pero usó el volumen de su cuerpo para sumar otra capa de protección entre el afligido guía y la mujer. Oyó un crujido de tela, el movimiento de la mochila de Blair. Blair inhaló una bocanada de aire estremeciéndose. Bajaron un solo piso y la secretaria se bajó. La expresión en la cara de Elliot convenció al hombre esperando para subirse que el siguiente ascensor sería mucho mejor. 

“Dios. ¿Cómo pueden ustedes hacer esto?” vino la susurrada pregunta ligeramente amortiguada, una vez que las puertas se cerraron totalmente. Elliot arriesgó una mirada hacia atrás. Blair tenía una mano agarrada en la tela de la chaqueta de Ellison, su cara descansando contra la manga del centinela. Jim se quedó con cara de piedra, cuando Elliot se dio vuelta sus miradas se encontraron, y los ojos de Jim se entrecerraron, desafiantemente. Elliot se dio vuelta hacia adelante. No realmente su asunto, ¿era? 

Stabler encaró de frente mirando las puertas de metal, deliberadamente no tomando ventaja del reflejo proveído por la pulida superficie para espiar en los dos hombres detrás de él. Aún así, fue consciente del inusualmente callado Blair asintiendo. Sintió el leve movimiento de aire contra su nuca. El suave movimiento de aire corriente hizo su cabello pararse de punta. Tomó un respiro profundo y lo dejó salir lentamente mientras todo instinto le decía de darse vuelta y mirar. 

Esta reacción visceral era de esperarse de un guía. Eran, después de todo, empáticos. Esto era lo que los hacía guías, no serían muy útiles si no sintieran las cosas intensamente. Blair no tenía que imaginar el terror que la chica sentía, en algún nivel lo sentía él mismo. Agregando a eso su disgusto personal y… bueno… 

“¿Quieres irte a casa? Podemos dejarte allí.” Jim ofreció a Blair, la insatisfacción de ese plan clara en su voz, pero aún así lo ofreció. “Tenemos que entrevistar alguna gente, será acerca de este tipo de cosas. No tienes que estar allí si no quieres estar.” Fue cuidadoso de no decir que Blair no podría manejarlo. 

“No,” dijo Blair. “Puedo resistirlo… es sólo que…” Tragó saliva duramente. “Ver a esa pobre niña… Quiero estar ahí contigo, puedes necesitarme para ayudarte a leerlos… la gente a la que van a interrogar.” No preguntó cómo la gente podía hacer ese tipo de cosas. No divagó sobre por qué los policías no impedían que pasara en primer lugar. Esa era una fuerte omisión. Elliot apreciaba no tener que enfrentar las acusaciones o las preguntas que implicaban que la policía no había estado haciendo su trabajo o cosas como ésta no estarían pasando en los buenos viejos, civilizados EE. UU. de A. Le decía que Blair no era tan inocente como parecía, había visto problemas, había visto cosas malas, comprendía que sucedían. La tarjeta de información que tenía en frente a él en el Encuentro había dicho que él había estado en otros países. Blair debía haber visto malas cosas allí, y esperaba que no pasaran en su país de origen. Ahora sabía mejor. Pasaban incluso en su propio patio de atrás. 

Se sentaron en la camioneta, callados por unos pocos largos minutos mientras Jim manejaba a través de las concurridas calles. Elliot no quería preguntar pero sentía que debía para estimar la experiencia del otro hombre. Las víctimas especiales eran diferentes. “¿Has trabajado en muchos casos como éste antes?” Cascade tenía una reputación para crímen mayor. Este caso ciertamente calificaba en ese sentido. No muy probablemente era solo una chica, una sola vez. No, esto tenía el astuto, baboso sentido de un equipo experimentado de criminales organizados haciendo dinero abasteciendo a pedófilos que pagarían una fortuna para conseguir una chica como la que habían visto. 

“Tenemos unos pocos casos cada año, tráfico humano,” contestó Jim con obvio disgusto. “Creo que éste es el tipo de caso en el que trabajabas todo el tiempo allá en Nueva York.” Tres hombres adultos en el asiento del frente de la camioneta era muy apretado, Blair calzado entre los dos más grandes hombres. Blair, sin embargo, sólo se estremecía y se encogía en el pequeño espacio que le tocaba. Parecía necesitar la apiñada protección, no estaba protestando. 

“Sí,” contestó Elliot. “Tanto Cascade como Nueva York son ciudades puerto por lo tanto el tráfico humano esta obligado a a aparecer en algún punto. Es fácil mover un barco lleno de ilegales y descargarlos en algún lugar de las millas de costa, o peor, encerrarlos en un contenedor y esperar a ver si son descubiertos antes de abrirlo. No es gran pérdida para los traficantes si un par muere mientras esperan.” 

Ellison asintió. “Hay un movimiento para poner centinelas a lo largo de la costa y seguridad de los puertos, pero el presupuesto no llega tan lejos y tienen que venir de algún lado. Por ahora parece tener más sentido mantenernos trabajando la calle en vez de en faros.” Pero la frustración estaba en su voz para que Elliot la oyera. “¿Has resuelto muchos casos como éste?” preguntó Blair, su voz callada, tentativa. Estaba observando sus manos desnudas mientras se abrían y cerraban en su regazo. Los delgados dedos estaban pálidos, temblando. Elliot se sacó uno de sus guantes y se acercó. 

Las manos del guía estaban frías. Elliot envolvió sus mucho más tibia mano alrededor de la carne fría. Blair, lejos de protestar, se agarró a la ofrecida mano. Elliot reflexionó que era su primera vez tomando la mano de otro hombre. No era tan malo. En el asiento del conductor, Ellison gruñó. Elliot miró hacia adelante, por supuesto que a Ellison no le gustaba que él tocara a Blair, pero el guía necesitaba anclaje, tranquilidad, y con Ellison manejando la camioneta, eso dejaba a Elliot para ofrecer el alivio, y lo hizo, rehusándose a mirar y ver la esperada mirada fija del otro centinela. 

“Los resolvimos más a menudo que no lo hicimos,” dijo Elliot como si no estuviera todavía tomándose de manos con Blair. “Mi compañera Liv era un pitbull con ese tipo de caso. Creo que ambos lo éramos.” 

Blair se estremeció. Había un tipo de tristeza en la voz del detective que Blair percibió. “Hay algo que no estás diciéndome,” dijo mirando implorantemente en los ojos de Stabler, su agarre apretándose. “Sólo tienes que tener cuidado,” dijo Stabler, “mucho cuidado. Si los bastardos averiguan que estás encima de ellos, no se sabe lo que harán. Duele demasiado cuando llegas allí demasiado tarde para ayudar. Tengo hijas, tres de ellas, una es de la edad de esta chica. No quiero encontrarla muerta porque no fuimos lo suficientemente cuidadosos.” 

“Oh, Dios.” Blair tragó saliva duramente. Su voz y su cuerpo temblaban. Esta vez Ellison sacó una mano del volante y puso su brazo alrededor de su guía y lo abrazó mientras manejaba. No parecía haber mucho más para decir. 

  


@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

  


Toby Granger, antes conocido como Tobias Beecher, en el pasado prisionero en la Instalación Correccional Oswald, antes testigo estrella contra la pandilla Nazi de Supremacía Blanca que había tomado una gran parte de la empresa criminal en el Estado de Nueva York, y presente enrolado en protección de testigos, no estaba seguro de que le gustara Cascade, Washington. O cualquier ciudad de la costa oeste. Estaba acostumbrado a la costa este. A cómo las cosas eran hechas allí. Aquí estaba solo excepto por los guardias que no solo lo chequeaban, lo cual él había esperado, sino que realmente se mudaron con él, o quizás ellos lo habían mudado a él con ellos. Quién había estado allí primero realmente no importaba. 

Había sido un abogado. Sabía como iba la protección de testigos. La gente desaparecía. Se devanecía. Su familia se había ido, fuera de contacto. No podía permitirse pensar en ellos, ni siquiera tener algo que ver con ellos. Pensar diferente lo haría ser asesinado, los haría ser asesinados. La única cosa que Toby sabía era que ellos también habían sido enrolados en el programa de protección de testigos. Sus hijos, su madre, su hermano. Idos. Pero no muertos como su padre, o su hijo mayor. Ese era un regalo al que se aferraba. 

Había dolido, dejarlos atrás. Habían luchado por aceptarlo una vez que fue liberado de Oz. Diez años de su vida perdidos en esa cloaca. Todavía, probablemente habría estado muerto si no hubiera sido condenado. Si no hubiera golpeado y matado esa niña mientras manejando borracho y terminado en Oz en vez de alguna cómoda prisión para prisioneros con dinero. Su vida había, de alguna manera, sido perdonada al costo de demasiadas otras. 

Su familia tenía dinero. Siempre lo tuvo. Él tenía dinero. Aun ahora. Pero no tenía nada más. Ni siquiera su salud o su privacidad o su propio nombre. Los Alguaciles lo habían mudado a la velocidad de un rayo cuando de alguna manera, por casualidad o un medio más siniestro, descubrieron que estaba en Vermont… Vermont, por Dios, no exactamente un semillero de actividad Nazi, pero lo habían encontrado. Y él tuvo que volar.Tres meses de aislamiento en Texas. Otros dos en Dakota Norte. Ahora estaba aquí en el estado de Washington, y cansado de correr. 

Estaba enfermo. Mareado, con dolor todo el tiempo y más delgado que nunca. Deprimido, apenas valía la pena continuar respirando. Después de sacarle suficiente sangre para tener un banco de sangre, su nuevo doctor no tenía idea de qué estaba mal. Por eso contactaron una experta de la Universidad, Rainier pensaba que se llamaba. Esta experta habia sido convencida de hacer una visita. Estaba viniendo hoy, Toby volvió su cabeza apáticamente. Sólo minutos antes de las cuatro pm. Sólo minutos antes de que ella estuviera aquí. No le importaba una mierda. Se sentiría mejor si moría. Estaba enfermo hasta la muerte de estar vivo. 

  


Continuará…


	5. Capítulo 5

Blair vio la pared cuando abrió los ojos. Un chato pálido gris en el loft no iluminado. La iluminación desde la calle afuera era mortecina, y estaba inusualmente silencioso. Se sentía como las 2 a.m.

El sueño estaba probando ser elusivo, una imagen de la joven y asustada niña bailando a través de su cansado cerebro cada vez que se relajaba al borde de dormir. La meditación, cuando intentó eso más temprano en la noche, tampoco había ayudado. En vez de aquietar sus pensamientos, se encontró a sí mismo enfocado en como ella se tenía que sentir, su miedo, su dolor. Temblando, estiró las cobijas más alto alrededor de su cuello. La imagen iba a desvanecerse, lo sabía por experiencia, pero llevaría tiempo. Hasta entonces tendría que hacerle frente, para tratar de dormir.

En situaciones pasadas como ésta, cuando necesitaba relajarse y alcanzar algún nivel de olvido, fumar marihuana funcionaba mejor, el aromático humo rodeando su cabeza, medicando sus frenéticos sueños, llevándolo al sueño. Eso no era una opción ahora. Vivir con un centinela puritano, un policía de la ley y el orden, sacaba ciertas opciones de la mesa. Ninguno de los dos roles, centinela o policía, significaba que Jim era flexible en cuanto al uso de drogas. No era probable que Jim escuchara discursos sobre medicina popular y no pensara “abuso de drogas” en vez de “remedio hogareño”.

Por lo tanto, la marihuana no era una opción. Blair tomó otra lenta y profunda bocanada de aire. Visualizó sus brazos y piernas volviéndose flojos. Pensó acerca de un pacífico, seguro refugio, en un bosque, sobre una aislada colina. Lo intentó, realmente lo hizo. La pared se quedó, incambiada, a un metro y poco en frente a él. Su mirada se fijó, sus ojos abriéndose cuando él determinadamente los cerraba. No estaba funcionando. Estaba más tenso, no menos, y más lejos de dormir que nunca.

Forzó su mente lejos de la chica sólo para que fuera a las inquietantes “entrevistas” que los centinelas habían conducido después de dejar la estación esa mañana. Ellison y Stabler con Blair detrás, había ido a las residencias de ofensores sexuales locales registrados, pedófilos para ser más exacto, los que les gustaban chicas jóvenes. El departamento de policía mantenía una lista, actualizada semanalmente con todos los hombres cuya sexualidad estaba enfocada en niños. Los policías no necesitaban una orden judicial para revisar las residencias de estos hombre que estaban a prueba.

Los hombres universalmente probaron no ser muy listos. Trataban de ocultar su escondite de pornografía infantil en sus computadoras, bajo nombres y archivos neutrales, pero Blair sabía de computadoras. Encontrar el material era fácil. Evitar mirarlo no lo era. Resolvió no dejar que sus ojos se enfocaran y salió del camino para dejar a uno o ambos centinelas realmente mirar la evidencia descubierta. Sentía que era una escapatoria, no teniendo el estómago o el coraje de mirar, pero solamente no podía manejarlo.

Blair no era un inocente de ningún modo. Naomi había sido una madre cariñosa pero distraída. Había caído en Blair mismo ser conciente de esas veces cuando uno u otro de los amantes de su madre habían empezado a mostrar un indebido interés en él. Los pedófilos no eran inmediatamente o fácilmente identificados, no venían con carteles o etiquetas, más bien tendían a estar muy bien camuflados. Ni eran sólo capaces de funcionar con niños. Más de un hombre que era compañero de Naomi, hubiera preferido tener a Blair que a su madre, pero parecían mantenerla satisfecha sin embargo. A favor de ella, esos hombre no duraban mucho cuando Blair avisaba a su madre lo que estaba pasando. Pero, nunca había sido la primera en notarlo. Caía en Blair el estar en guardia.

Al final del miserable día, una media docena de interrogatorios detrás de ellos y tres hombres en camino a la estación en bien ganadas esposas, sus oficiales de palabra notificados que habían caído en sus viejos hábitos, y Blair se sentía absolutamente enfermo. Primero Jim, luego Elliot habían tratado de llevarlo a casa, o por lo menos de que se quedara en la camioneta con las ventanas y las puertas cerradas, su angustia muy evidente para los dos centinelas. Blair se rehusó. Hombres como estos no debían ser dejados ganar, mantenerse libres, sólo porque él era aprensivo, no cuando las vidas de niños estaban en juego. Se quedó. Trabajó. Trató muy duro de no recordar lo que había visto y oído.

Habían trabajado todo el día así, un equipo de cracks, Jim y Elliot siguiendo corazonadas, instintos afilados para ir a matar, cortando la manzana mala del resto. Blair se concentró en la evidencia de las computadoras para encerrarlos, una vez que los interrogatorios de los hombres temblorosos, sudorosos y desafiantes dejaron claro que había más por descubrir. Aunque no encontraron ninguna de las pruebas que necesitaban para conectar a ninguno de los hombres con la niña en el video, sí encontraron bastante para arrestar a algunos de los hombres que visitaron durante la búsqueda de delincuentes sexuales.

No era el tipo de trabajo detectivesco en el que los centinelas eran mejores. Necesitaban una escena del crimen, una donde pudieran levantar una traza de evidencia, un aroma, un poco de hilos o un cabello perdido, y seguirla a una solución. Blair podía sentir la frustración de ambos centinelas creciendo al pasar las horas, y mañana prometía ser más de lo mismo. La falta de progreso en su caso primario desgastaba a ambos hombres. Blair sabía en su alma que ninguno de los centinelas dejarían este caso hasta rescatar a la chica o encontrar a los hombres que la habían esclavizado.

Arrestar a los tres hombres que habían sido atrapados quebrando su palabra era algo positivo. Pero también hacía a Blair conciente de que había un muy grande iceberg allí afuera del que nadie realmente hablaba, prefiriendo ignorar el horror. ¿Cuánta gente cazaba niños y permanecía bajo el radar? Muchos más de los que alguna vez eran atrapados.

Si no fuera el medio de la noche, saldría a caminar. O a correr. Gastar algunas de las hormonas de stress que lo estaban manteniendo demasiado agitado para dormir. Pero era de noche, y estaba oscuro.

El sexo funcionaba cuando necesitaba calmarse pero no estaba tan seguro de que funcionara esta vez, no cuando la imagen de la joven chica se mantenía apareciendo en su cabeza. Además, no tenía una novia hoy en día, y él dudaba que Ellison fuera un gran fan de la idea de que Blair se levantara ahora y fuera a encontrar un poco de compañía. La aflicción de Blair había llevado al centinela a una modalidad protectiva. Una bastante suave, pero todavía, iría contra todo instinto que el hombre tenía para permitir a Blair dejar el loft solo. Blair no estaba lo suficientemente desesperado para ser capáz de tener sexo con su nuevo centinela mirando. Ciertamente, haría la relajación la última cosa en su mente.

No que Blair pensara que Jim no era atractivo. El hombre estaba en una forma fenomenal y era clásicamente apuesto. Era sólo… Era un hombre, y las conexiones entre centinela y guía significaban que algo como sexo sería increíblemente íntimo. Ya estaban enlazados, atados juntos emocionalmente, interdependientes. El sexo no sería sólo una experiencia para sentirse bien. Sería muchísimo más.

Blair era curioso, y el recuedo de los eventos del día dejaron de jugar en su cabeza mientras volvía sus pensamientos a Jim. ¿Cómo sería el sexo con un centinela? ¿Un compañero que pudiera sentir tus respuestas, que leyera incluso la más tenue de las pistas? ¿Que supiera lo que realmente te pasaba simplemente leyendo la reacción de tu cuerpo? ¿Cómo sería? ¿Sexo sin secretos?

Blair se estremeció. Dios. Sería increíble. O un completo desastre. Sin secretos no era siempre una buena cosa. Y había tal cosa como demasiada intimidad. Sin privacidad.

Blair se movió. Ninguno de estos pensamientos lo estaba ayudando a relajarse; un diferente tipo de tensión había tomado su cuerpo. Dejó salir el aire que recién había inhalado. Mantuvo la exhalación larga y lenta, controlado. Estaba silencioso. Tan silencioso. Mierda. Esto no estaba funcionando. Para nada.

Un calor se movió detrás de él, una mano, grande y cuidadosa hizo rodar a Blair sobre su espalda. Resignado a ser interrogado, teniendo que pensar aún más exactamente acerca de las visiones que estaban fijadas en su memoria y los sentimientos de la chica aterrorizada, Blair suspiró.

Jim, sin embargo, no habló. La mano que había tocado a Blair y lo había puesto sobre su espalda, se deslizó tibiamente sobre su hombro y hacia su nuca, envolviendo la tensión, y apretó. Blair no pudo evitarlo, gimió. Dotados, sensitivos dedos encontraron las áreas donde estaba más tenso, masajearon obstinados músculos con fuertes dedos hasta que el dolor se desvaneció en placer, luego relajación.

¿Qué pasaba con los centinelas que les dejaba volver el tacto en algo que era tanto personal como impersonal? Blair no se sentía invadido o expuesto. Yacía debajo de las largas, amplias, gentiles caricias que corrían desde la base de su cráneo, suavemente hasta sus rodillas. Ninguna parte de su cuerpo fue tratada diferente que otra. Con la habilidad de un padre calmando a un hijo amado, Jim estaba disolviendo el stress de Blair. Y si su mano rozaba los genitales de Blair de vez en vez, no era incómodo, o sexual. Era… perfecto.

Blair sintió su cuerpo renunciar, relajándose finalmente. Y si se puso un poco duro en el tercer o cuarto pase de la gran mano de Jim, bueno, Jim era un centinela y Blair era su guía, y no era un gran asunto.

* * *

 

 

Cuando pensaba acerca de ello objetivamente, Elliot no pensaba que había sido un mal padre, o un mal esposo, en todo caso. Pero había sido uno ausente, que era casi un pecado más grande. Considerando que su familia había sido y era todavía lo que amaba más en esta vida, no tenía sentido que los hubiera abandonado por su trabajo. El Trabajo.

Los policías tenían uno de los más altos porcentajes de divorcio entre las profesiones. Segundos sólo por los centinelas, Elliot estaba seguro. ¿Cuántos policías conocía que no estuvieran divorciados, o en el segundo o tercer matrimonio? Resignado, sacudió la cabeza. No podía contarlos con una mano, dejando un dedo o dos libres. El mensaje era claro, los policías no deberían casarse. No eran adecuados para ello.

¿Qué pasaba con los hijos? Él no lamentaba haber tenido los suyos. Eran la mejor cosa que le había pasado. ¿Pero qué les había dado? Un poco de dinero, un techo sobre sus cabezas. Los amaba, reprimido hijo católico de un padre alcohólico o no, les había dicho que los amaba, los abrazaba, los apretaba. Nunca los dejó en duda de cómo se sentía acerca de ellos. Incluso quebró la ley para protegerlos. Y ahora no le permitían verlos. No hasta que estuviera seguramente enlazado a un guía.

No verlos, no hablar con ellos, dolía. Se dio vuelta, miró hacia arriba al terminado popcorn del techo del apartamento. La mancha amarillenta era la misma que el día que alquiló este lugar. Al menos no había una gotera con la que tratar además de todo.

¿Y justo dónde se suponía que encontraría un guía? Los encuentros tenían suficientes guías para centinelas con trabajos de escritorio. Trabajos seguros. No demasiadas mujeres querían ser policías, o policías guía cuando eso significaba estar en la calle. Elliot lo había visto antes, el enlace comenzaba grandioso, entonces, eventualmente, dentro de un año usualmente habría la sutil presión de tomar una promoción, de tomar el exámen. Eso no era para él. No aún, de todas formas. Todavía necesitaba el golpe de adrenalina de la persecusión, la actividad física, el poder de competir con los criminales y salir triunfante. No era un viejo todavía.

Podía admitir para sí mismo, solo, aquí en la oscuridad, que extrañaba ser tocado, tenía hambre de ello. Cerrado a las posibilidades, la posibilidad de ir a casa y a los brazos de Kathy, lo agotaba, lo dejaba hueco con la necesidad. No había sabido cuanto necesitaba ser tocado hasta que lo perdió. La perdió.

Ahora estaba verdaderamente solo. No tenía a nadie aquí hacia quien ir. Sólo su trabajo. Su nuevo compañero que era un dolor de cabeza pero un buen policía, y talvez, algún día, sería un amigo. Pero Ellison tenía un guía y Elliot entendía que un guía estaba primero. Diablos, él no estaba enlazado y lo comprendía visceralmente. Blair era el punto pivotal en la vida de Ellison, y Elliot le envidiaba a Jim eso. Porque Elliot no tenía idea, ni una maldita pista de dónde iba a encontrar un guía que fuera capáz y deseoso de tratar con él. Su ex esposa podía atestiguar que aguantar a Elliot no era un paseo en el parque de nadie.

* * *

 

 

La Dra. Winifred Perry llevó a los Alguaciles al living, no deseando cerrar la puerta, dada la precaria salud del hombre en la otra habitación. Estaba asombrada que hubiera durado tanto. Era uno de los peores casos de SEP que había visto. “¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado así?” les preguntó. “¿Qué le pasó a su centinela?”

“Ha estado lentamente poniéndose peor en el último mes,” uno de los Alguaciles le dijo. “Lo hemos llevado a varios doctores pero ninguno de ellos pudo encontrar nada para tratar. ¿Usted sabe qué es?” Entonces, cayó en la última pregunta. Sacudió su cabeza. “¿Centinela? ¿Quiere decir que él es un guía?”

La doctora suspiró y sacudió su cabeza. Nadie notaba nada, lo cual era común, hasta que era demasiado tarde. Si el guía no hubiera estado en custodia, y observado de cerca, era probable que esto terminara como tantos casos anteriores, el guía era encontrado, fallecido, solo en su casa, sin signos de trauma. “Desafortunadamente, lo hago,” dijo ella con un resignado tono en la voz. “El hombre es un guía, y apostaría dinero a que tuvo una pérdida recientemente.”

Los Alguaciles asintieron al mismo tiempo. “Su padre y su hijo mayor fueron asesinados. Su esposa se suicidó, y la familia sobreviviente está también en protección para testigos.” El Agente Senior Cunningham habló primero. Había trabajado con centinelas antes, muchas veces, y mayormente sus guías eran mantenidos fuera de peligro, y fuera del camino de los agentes también. Recordó del obvio paso que ubicaba a un centinela entre él y un guía. La forma en que la guía estaba usualmente detrás de la mesa, sentada, y para llegar a ella, o muy raramente a él, tendrías que ir literalmente a través del centinela primero.

“Bueno, eso es más duelo del que cualquier hombre debiera soportar,” dijo la doctora, lentamente. “No es extraño que haya disparado el SEP.”

“¿Qué diablos es un SEP?” preguntaron los Alguaciles en unísono.

“Síndrome de Enlace Perdido,” contesta la doctora. “Es un desorden auto-inmune que se desarrolla usualmente después que un guía enlazado pierde a su centinela. La pérdida de un enlace es catastrófico para un guía. Un centinela a menudo perderá control, pero lo soportará, usualmente, pero un guía tiene más profundos lazos emocionales a un centinela, tan profundos que tienen consecuencias fisiológicas si la dependencia es cortada. Continuará volviéndose más enfermo, sus órganos vitales dejarán de funcionar y morirá.”

“Él nunca estuvo enlazado. Diablos, ¡ni siquiera sabíamos que era un guía!” Marcus Braithwaite protestó, pasando una mano a través de su desordenado cabello. “No está en su perfil. Y no parece como algo que sería dejado de lado.” La Dra. Perry sacudió su cabeza. “Estoy segura de que estuvo enlazado antes. Los signos son inequívocos. He oído sólo raramente de una centinela mujer, por lo tanto su esposa no podría haber sido su centinela. Hay sólo cerca de un ciento más o menos de mujeres centinelas en los Estados Unidos, espero, por Dios, que no fuera su padre o su hijo. Eso traería… dificultades en el enlace de las que no quiero pensar. ¿Hubieron algunas otras asociaciones que hayan sido recientemente rotas?”

Los Alguaciles intercambiaron una mirada significativa. “Estuvo en la Instalación Correccional Oswald por diez años,” Braithwaite le dijo a la doctora. “Los guardias dijeron que él y otro prisionero eran… cercanos.” La forma en que lo dijo dejó en claro que era más que una amistad de lo que estaba hablando. La Dra. Perry esperó. “El otro prisionero se suicidó.”

“Hay solamente una posibilidad de salvar la vida del Sr. Granger en este punto, dado lo mucho que su condición se ha deteriorado. Deber ser enlazado,” dijo la Dra. Perry, rompiendo el corto silencio después de la explicación del Alguacil. “Encuéntrenle un centinela compatible, y rápido. Si acepta el enlace vivirá, si no, hay muy poco que yo pueda hacer salvo ponerlo cómodo.”

“Estar en PT va a hacer eso difícil. Maldición.” Cunningham abrió su celular y marcó un número. “Alguien en el cumplimiento de la ley es el único lugar del que tenemos para sacar. Otra persona sería un suicidio. Sólo le llevaría unas pocas semanas a los nazis para averiguar y venir detrás de ambos. Un oficial de la ley tiene una chance y recursos que un civil no tendrá. Y un nivel de paranoia que es requerido en este caso. Los nazis realmente odian a nuestro hombre, doc.”

“Bueno, donde sea que decidan buscar un centinela, debe ser pronto. Tiene cerca de una semana, máximo, antes que pase el punto de no regreso. Se enlazará, o morirá.” Ella abrió su cartera y sacó un block de prescripciones, escribiendo furiosamente. “Esto ayudará un poco. Denle dos en la mañana, una en la noche. No debería se dejado solo. Sería mejor si uno de ustedes tomara su mano o permaneciera en contacto físico con él en todo momento. Necesita el tacto para conectarse.”

Los dos Alguaciles intercambiaron una mirada incómoda. Ambos enfrentarían balas para proteger a un civil o a un colega. Pero esta era la primera vez que se les había aconsejado tomar la mano de un hombre para salvar su vida. Todavía, harían lo que tuvieran que hacer.

“Idealmente, sólo el centinela destinado a convertirse en el compañero de enlace de este hombre debería entrar a esta habitación,” continuó la doctora, “absolutamente ningún otro centinela o guía deben acercarse a él. Me temo que sería fatal si él pudiera establecer un enlace superficial, sólo para descubrir que el centinela tiene un más profundo, más concreto enlace con otra persona. Vacilaría en permitir acercarse a un compañero íntimo del centinela elegido también.” Cortó la hoja de arriba del block de prescripciones y la alcanzó a Braithwaite, quien la miró curiosamente.

“¿Vitaminas? ¿Ensure? ¿Sólo eso?” Sacudió su cabeza, no parecía suficiente. Esperaba alguna exótica, cara droga con un nombre impronunciable. No vitaminas baratas y un suplemento nutricional.

“Es todo lo que puedo hacer. Manténganlo hidratado, con soporte nutricional. Encuéntrenle un centinela para enlazarse, hasta entonces alguien tiene que quedarse con él, alimentarlo, y más importante, tocarlo. Debería haber contacto piel a piel tanto como sea posible. Podría extender un día o dos el tiempo para encontrar su centinela.” Ella no parecía tener esperanza.

Braithwaite y Cunningham asintieron, intercambiando miradas serias. Toby había sido un callado, pero suficientemente agradable hombre. Y se había parado y testificado contra los blancos supremacistas, poniendo a las figuras principales en prisión de por vida. Los Alguaciles no deseaban este tipo de muerte para él, no después de lo que había tenido el coraje de hacer, no merecía irse de esa manera.

 

Continuará…


	6. Capítulo 6

Blair sintió que el estrés del detective Stabler rodaba sobre él en una ola de marea tan pronto como las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Apartó la cabeza de la pantalla del ordenador y miró al hombre del que estaba empezando a pensar como su segundo centinela. El hombre caminaba como si tuviera el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Blair sabía que al menos parte del problema era su culpa. Pero Elliot era un centinela, y Blair quería, se veía obligado a ayudar cuando sabía que un centinela estaba sufriendo. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, su ayuda empeoraba las cosas. Sus ojos azul profundo se llenaron de preocupación mientras veía a Elliot entrar en la oficina y dirigirse hacia el perchero.

Stabler estaba cansado. El sueño no venía fácilmente, no últimamente. Había demasiado en su mente. Echaba de menos a sus hijos como loco y, contrariamente a lo que le habían dicho, no le resultaba más fácil adaptarse cuanto más tiempo estaba alejado de ellos, más bien, cada día era más difícil, más doloroso, el dolor de la soledad era más profundo. Echaba de menos a su ex esposa; echaba de menos su compañía dentro y fuera de la cama; echaba de menos la intimidad de poder alcanzar, compartir un contacto con alguien, pero más que nada extrañaba la sensación de que no estaba solo en el mundo.

El trabajo era el único lugar en el que no estaba solo y estaba agradecido por ese pequeño favor. Ellison era más que competente, un compañero soñado, y siempre tenía su espalda. Stabler se preguntó por su suerte de encontrar otro compañero tan bueno como, si no mejor que Liv. Ellison era atento, rápido e inteligente, y como Elliot, era un hombre de acción, si algo él y Ellison encajaban mejor que Elliot y Liv en su mejor momento. Una vez más, Stabler pensó que de verdad le gustaba el hombre. Ellison no era un problema.

Blair. El guía era el problema. Oh, el chico era agradable, e inteligente, también. Su mente era muy rápida. Sonreía mucho, la gente se abría a él, le gustaba. Testigos que no le dirían nada a Ellison o Stabler, no hubieran orinado sobre ellos si hubieran estado en llamas, le dirían a Blair cualquier cosa que quisiera saber. Un auténtico encantador, lo era. Amable, compasivo. Y dios, por mucho que luchara por no hacerlo, Elliot lo deseaba.

Él sabía que estaba mal. Al igual que no estaba bien codiciar a la esposa de tu vecino, no codiciabas el guía de tu compañero. No se hacía. Blair pertenecía a Ellison. Elliot no podía tenerlo. No podía tomarlo. Fin de la historia; excepto que no lo era. No debería querer tocarlo, pero lo hacía; no debería escuchar el ritmo regular y calmante de su corazón tan obsesivamente; pero lo hacía. Estaba todo mal y él lo sabía. Tan duro como lo intentaba, no podía detenerse y todo estaba saliéndose de control.

Estaba despierto noches, incapaz de cerrar los ojos sin pensar en Blair en su habitación, en su cama, a su lado. Se trataba de estar allí, cerca, capaz de alcanzar, tocar la piel tibia, inhalar el olor perfecto del hombre. Era sobre la forma en que Blair sonreía, cómo sabía lo que debía decir. Era porque Elliot sólo se sentía humano, en control, cuando él estaba cerca. Los sueños fueron la última gota. Fantasías elaboradas de secuestrar a Blair, reclamándolo, de Blair perteneciendo a Elliot, no a Jim, de ganar el derecho de poseer el guía. Argumentos que no tenían sentido excepto en el mundo de los sueños. Sangrientas, furiosas luchas, peleas hasta la muerte, que siempre terminaban con Blair como suyo. Elliot se estaba volviendo loco lentamente. Aparte de los sueños, Elliot descubrió que estaba pensando seriamente en arreglar algo con Ellison, preguntándole si podía... compartir a Blair.

Sabía que no estaba bien. Estaba familiarizado con hombres que tenían este tipo de pensamientos, fantasías de poseer a otros, había arrestado a más de unos pocos. Guías, hombres, mujeres y niños no eran propiedad. Tenían derechos, libre albedrío. "Hola." El saludo de Blair irrumpió en los oscuros pensamientos de Stabler. La voz de la calma, de la razón, del cuidado. Elliot se empapó de ello, desesperado. Miró y se encontró con los ojos de Blair. La sonrisa de bienvenida de Blair se desvaneció, y su mano que saludaba, bajó de nuevo al teclado. Había ojeras bajo los ojos de Elliot. Stabler parecía demacrado. "¿Estas bien? No se ve tan bien.” Habló en voz baja, así que Ellison se volvió de donde estaba cerca de los archivos, con la mirada fija, concentrándose en Stabler.

Y Ellison vino a toda velocidad por la habitación, llegando rápido, Elliot no supo lo que Ellison vio en su expresión, pero lo galvanizó en movimiento. Elliot no estaba contento consigo mismo. Sabía que era capaz de mantenerse mejor que esto, tenía que hacerlo. Elliot colgó el abrigo y la bufanda, aprovechando el tiempo para recuperar el control. Inhaló una respiración firme. Iba a ser un largo maldito día.

El bramido de Simon detrás de él era sólo la guinda del pastel. Al instante, sus hombros estaban cerca de sus orejas, a la defensiva, sus oídos sonando, su audición acortándose, chirriando. "Stabler, mi oficina, ahora," gritó Banks, Elliot se estremeció. Incluso Ellison hizo una mueca de dolor, tan concentrado en Elliot que no pudo monitorear el movimiento de Simon o predecir o prepararse para el común rugido.

"Puedes hacer esto", se dijo Elliot internamente. Externamente tranquilo, Elliot se dirigió hacia Simon. Ignoró deliberadamente a Blair y Jim mientras iba en su camino a la oficina de Banks; Elliot siguió adelante, un paso tras otro, aunque el esfuerzo parecía apenas valer la pena. Lo que realmente quería hacer era volverse y tomar al guía en sus brazos, esconder su cabeza contra el pecho de Blair y escuchar el latido del corazón del guía, sentir el querido aleteo contra su mejilla. Apretó los puños, clavando las uñas en las palmas con fuerza suficiente para morder la piel. Elliot siguió caminando.

Blair sintió la tensión irradiando de Elliot, frunció el ceño, tratando de identificar lo que la estaba causando, se puso de pie, con la intención de extender la mano mientras el centinela pasaba. Su intento de perseguir a Elliot fue interrumpido por la forma en que la mano de Jim se posó en su hombro, mientras los dedos se clavaban en él. Blair miró a su centinela primario. Jim estaba mirando a Elliot, su cuerpo se quedó quieto, con la expresión en blanco en una intención que levantó el pelo a lo largo de la nuca de Blair. Stabler se había detenido a unos pasos de ellos, vacilando, como si no pudiera detenerse, con la cabeza girada, con los ojos profundos en la mirada de Blair. Blair pensó que iba a decirle algo. Pero Elliot sólo se estremeció, luego sacudió la cabeza, mirando a Simon Banks.

"Sí, capitán," reconoció en un tono perfectamente normal. "¿Que pasa?"

Simon no estaba solo. Dos hombres, grandes, atléticos, uno rubio nórdico como la ex esposa de Elliot, uno de cabello oscuro, ambos vestidos con trajes, corbatas y zapatos de policía, esperaban detrás del capitán de Crímenes Mayores en su oficina con paredes de cristal. Elliot se preguntó qué querían. Siguió dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Simon cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Stabler dejó escapar un suspiro cuando la luz de las ventanas de Simón cortó sus retinas y se llevó una mano a los ojos, frotándose el dolor como puñalada detrás de ellos; sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a moverse hacia el hombre alto y de piel oscura que estaba de pie en la puerta.

Blair siseó a Jim, que estaba allí de pie, observando a Elliot acercarse a Simon y a los desconocidos. "Ayúdalo." Le dio un codazo a su centinela. "Esos son federales, algo está sucediendo." Blair sentía fuerte desconfianza acerca de cualesquiera de las agencias de tres letras. CIA, NSA, FBI. Nunca fueron nada bueno y ciertamente no eran confiables. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que pusieran sus manos sobre Stabler.

“¿Qué? “ siseó Jim, gruñendo mientras el codo de Blair le golpeaba las costillas. No le dolió, pero consiguió su atención. "Probablemente es un caso de NY." Blair compartió una mirada incrédula con el hombre más alto. "No. Tenemos que ayudarlo. O le ayudaré yo si tú no lo haces.” Blair bajó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar detrás de Stabler. Jim simplemente levantó las manos y siguió a su guía. Tenía que admitir que tenía curiosidad. Pero podía haber escuchado a distancia, sin dejarles saber que estaba escuchando. Blair, sin embargo, trataba de mostrar apoyo, un frente unido, y ahora Jim estaba justo detrás de él, no queriendo dejar que su guía se metiera en una guarida de leones. Además, por lo menos, Elliot era su socio y él no iba a dejar que su compañero también se enfrentara a problemas, cualquier cosa que involucre a los federales era potencialmente grande. Stabler obviamente estaba sufriendo, no en su mejor momento. Necesitaba algo de apoyo; también necesitaba encontrar un guía y alejarse de Blair. La decisión se tomó en un instante; se movió rápido para alcanzar a su compañero; Blair estaba a dos pasos de él cuando llegaron a la oficina del Capitán.

Stabler no mostró su sorpresa ante la presencia de Ellison a su lado. Momentos antes Jim estaba listo para defender a su guía, ahora Jim tenía su espalda; Elliot dejó que sus hombros se relajaran una fracción. Decía algo sobre el hombre. Ellison era un socio en el que podía confiar, siempre y cuando no hiciera algo estúpido como dejar que Blair se interponga entre ellos.

Uno de los Alguaciles bloqueó la puerta con su cuerpo, lo suficientemente inteligente como para no levantar una mano y ponerla en Jim para detenerlo. "Lo siento, sólo Centinela Stabler, esta es una información clasificada y sólo tenemos autorización para él." El tipo era grande, de hombros anchos, no un centinela, pero algún tipo de atleta, Jim estaba seguro, activo, ejercitando regularmente. Un tipo duro y sólido. Sólo una pulgada o dos más bajo que Jim o Elliot. Jim se encontró con los ojos oscuros dejando que sus sentidos se extendieran. No recibió la vibración equivocada del hombre, no, pero había... algo. ¿Ansiedad? ¿Preocupación?

“Jim ,“ dijo Simon, “conozcan a los agentes especiales Cunningham y Braithwaite. Oficina de los Alguaciles de los Estados Unidos. Caballeros, este es el detective Jim Ellison, su guía el Dr. Blair Sandburg, y ya conocen a su compañero, el detective Elliot Stabler. Entren, no hace falta que todos se paren en la puerta. Vamos a cerrar la puerta y hablar.” Había una serie de miradas curiosas que se abrían paso, después de todo todo el mundo que trabajaba allí eran detectives, y los detectives no eran nada si no inquisitivos. Simon se movió de nuevo hacia su escritorio, dejando el grupo de hombres mirándose mutuamente.

Blair luchó para no rodar sus ojos mientras observaba a cuatro machos alfa comenzar la danza de postura de quién era "el" dominante aquí. Stabler y Ellison estaban ahora hombro con hombro, una pared conjunta de resistencia. Los alguaciles estaban igual de inmóviles. Los cuatro tenían los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos. Había suficiente testosterona en el aire para caminar sobre ella.

Se quedaron parados y se miraron. El agente Cunningham bloqueó la puerta, al igual que su compañero, el agente Braithwaite. Ellison no retrocedió ni se apartó, Stabler apoyó su juego, sólo para ver qué pasaría. Nunca le habían gustado los federales. Jim iba a entrar en la oficina de Banks; iba a averiguar qué estaba pasando. Nadie iba a detenerlo. “Él es mi compañero,” dijo Jim con suavidad, apoyando los pies, firmemente enfrentando al hombre más bajo que tenía frente a él, dejando que el más mínimo indicio de su personalidad de operaciones encubiertas apareciera en sus ojos. "Si él tiene un problema, también tengo un problema." No cedió terreno. El sonido de la suave respiración de Elliot, la certeza de que su compañero no estaba preparado para enfrentar un interrogatorio, reforzaron la determinación de Jim. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante.

Cunningham parpadeó, pero estaba hecho de cosas más duras de las que Jim le había dado crédito y desplegó los brazos listos para tomar acción si era necesario, él todavía bloqueaba el camino. Jim oyó sus dientes rechinar. Luego inhaló y habló con exagerada paciencia. “Tu compañero no tiene problemas, Centinela. No puedo decir otra cosa que no sea que la vida de un hombre depende de que le hablemos sin perder tiempo." Su mirada directa le dijo a Jim que era sincero, pero eso no cambió su opinión, o la sensación de que esto era un asunto en el que él debía estar.

"Seguridad Nacional me autorizó para obtener información clasificada hasta nivel Rojo", dijo Jim, su mirada inquebrantable, bastante seguro de que el hombre frente a él tenía un menor nivel de autorización. Su sentido arácnido le dijo que esto era importante, y dado el uso del título de Stabler como un centinela, Ellison no estaba retrocediendo. Justo como esperaba el Agente Braithwaite parpadeó ante esa noticia, sus brazos cruzados se aflojaron en reacción. El rubio se encogió de hombros, los ojos del moreno volvieron a Jim evaluativamente. El segundo hombre se acercó seguido de un Simon Banks con el ceño fruncido.

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con la Seguridad Nacional", dijo el Alguacil, que no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de Toby y su propio trabajo al compartir información protegida, sin embargo, también era muy reticente a participar en el disparo de BPS en un centinela extraño. Incluso si el hombre no conocía a Toby... los centinelas eran impredecibles cuando se trataba de un guía enfermo.

Simon volvía a mirar a los mariscales. “Entren aquí ahora. Pueden explicar detrás de una puerta cerrada," dijo. Se echó hacia atrás y los miró a todos cuando finalmente obedecieron y entraron en la oficina. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. “Adelante, Alguacil." Asintió con la cabeza. "Créanme, él tiene una autorización más alta para esto que yo."

“Tienen que decirme exactamente de qué se trata todo esto,” dijo Jim, una vez que estaban reunidos alrededor del escritorio de Simon. "Si no es un asunto de Centinelas o un asunto policial que afecte cómo Stabler y yo trabajamos juntos, me iré, pero no voy a ninguna parte hasta que sepa por qué quieren hablar con mi Centinela. Hablen conmigo, o nos quedaremos aquí hasta que alguien me diga lo que está pasando.”

La identificación de Jim de Elliot Stabler como "su" centinela hizo una impresión en ambos federales. Se volvieron como uno y miraron al capitán Banks. Quien asintió con la cabeza y pronunció las palabras "Centinela Primo". La tensión parecía aliviarse un poco con esa información. "Soy Centinela Primo para este sector,” dijo Jim en caso de que no lo entendieran, "cualquier asunto centinela/guía es mi asunto. Cuéntenme.” Su tono dejó claro que era una orden no una invitación.

“Es complicado,” dijo el Alguacil. "Ni siquiera sabíamos que este hombre era un guía cuando lo llevamos a PT. Para hacer una larga historia corta, empezó a tener problemas; llamamos a la Dra. Perry de Rainier University porque ella tiene autorización de seguridad con el Departamento de Protección de Testigos. Fue una mera suerte que ella es una experta en guías. Ella es la que nos dijo que Toby es un guía y que él tiene SEP. Hemos hecho que un par de médicos lo miraran antes de llegar a Cascade; no tenían idea de lo que estaba mal. La Dra. Perry supo enseguida que el señor Granger se estaba muriendo y la única cura es que se enlace con un centinela. El problema es que los nazis odian a nuestro hombre lo suficiente para ponerle una búsqueda nacional. Están comprometidos en una campaña activa para encontrarlo. Las recompensas se publican para obtener información. Lo trasladamos a Cascade porque lo encontraron en el último lugar que teníamos. Han matado a gente inocente tratando de llegar a él. No podemos sacar a ningún centinela del registro e intentar un enlace. El Centinela Stabler es un policía, y tiene experiencia militar, tiene la formación y descubrir que tiene el Centinela Primo del Territorio del Noroeste como socio, eso es la guinda en el pastel. Pueden protegerlo, mantener su identidad en secreto. Diablos, sé de primera mano que los centinelas no hablan con extraños. Si no supiéramos que es un guía, hay una buena posibilidad de que los nazis no lo sepan.” El Alguacil Braithwaite se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, esa es la historia resumida."

El bajo gruñido de Jim puso fin a toda conversación. ¿Los nazis amenazan la vida de un guía? Incluso esos idiotas deberían saberlo mejor. Los centinelas protegían guías, incluso de ellos mismos. Incluso por problemas que merecían. Si eso fue lo que resultaba ser. Debería haber sido notificado tan pronto como alguien sospechara que el hombre podría ser un guía.

Blair puso una mano en el brazo de su centinela. “Enfócate,” dijo con suavidad y luego se volvió hacia los Alguaciles. "¿El guía perdió un centinela, pero ustedes ni siquiera sabían que era un guía? ¿Cómo ocurrió eso?"

Los Alguaciles intercambiaron una mirada. "Él era un prisionero en la institución correccional de Oswald. Él ...” El hombre hizo una pausa. "Él y otro prisionero se acercaron mucho. Nadie tenía idea de que se trataba de algo más que un romance en la cárcel, pero ¿quién más podría haber sido su centinela? Explicaría por qué se calentó tanto. Se rumoreaba que el hombre mató a cualquiera que pusiera sus manos sobre Toby. Más de una vez, al menos tres veces.”

“Espero que no haya sido encarcelado basándose en la defensa de su guía,”dijo Blair en voz baja. Eso habría sido inexcusable.

“Diablos, no,” dijo el más alto de los dos Alguaciles, con el rostro enrojecido de rabia. "Fue condenado por asesinato años antes de que Toby fuera a prisión. Se conocieron cuando Keller fue trasladado a Oz. En el exterior, Keller dejaba que hombres homosexuales lo recogieran, tenía relaciones sexuales con ellos y luego los mataba de una manera realmente jodida de la que no quiero hablar. Finalmente fue capturado, se estrelló su bicicleta, actuó sospechoso, tenía demasiada sangre en él para ser suya, y fue condenado por asesinato. Nadie entendió por qué no mató a Toby cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Le rompió ambos brazos y ambas piernas. Pero no lo mató.”

Blair se sorprendió. No podía imaginar a un centinela hiriendo a un guía en esa medida. ¿Le rompió los brazos y las piernas? Jim nunca le haría daño así. Ni un centinela primo permitiría que suceda en su área. Cualquier centinela que maltratara a su guía sería tratado rápidamente por sus hermanos centinelas. Pero Toby había estado en la cárcel cuando ocurrió el abuso y no había centinela primo en Oz.

“Parece que este tipo ha sido muy golpeado,” dijo Stabler, uniéndose a la conversación por primera vez. "No es de un guía ser violento; ¿qué estaba haciendo en una prisión de máxima seguridad como Oz?”

"Estaba conduciendo borracho cuando mató a una niña,” dijo el rubio Alguacil. "Era un año electoral y los políticos querían dar un ejemplo. Se apoyaron en el juez y obtuvieron una sentencia que era claramente mucho más que un hombre condenado por DUI y muerte accidental podría esperar. Pagó todo lo que pudo por su acción. Más que la mayoría. Fue repetidamente violado y marcado con una esvástica en las nalgas. Ha sido retirada por un cirujano plástico."

“Es un chico agradable,” dijo el moreno, y la sorpresa que sintió ante eso quedó clara para todo el mundo en la habitación. "No esperaba que me cayera bien, no después de leer su historia. Pero está bien. Espero que él consiga lo que necesita, él no merece morir así."

"Entonces, ¿qué hay, Centinela Stabler?, ¿quiere tomar una oportunidad para salvar la vida de este guía o no?," preguntó el agente especial Cunningham.

“Antes de que conteste quiero hablar a solas con el Centinela Stabler,” dijo Jim, en un tono que dejó que los dos mariscales supieran que no estaba en condiciones de negociar. "Entiendo que ustedes piensan que esto es un problema de seguridad, pero más que eso es un problema centinela. Todo el protocolo de protección de testigos ocupa un segundo lugar cuando se trata de un guía." Se encontró con ambas miradas, entonces cuando ninguno de los hombres se opuso tomó a Elliot por el brazo. Blair los siguió a una esquina de la oficina de paredes de cristal.

“¿Por qué no tomamos una taza de café, caballeros?” dijo Banks mientras conducía a los dos Alguaciles fuera de su oficina. Jim dejó caer su voz hasta que fue sub-vocal para cualquiera menos otro centinela. Blair se acercó, puso una mano en cada hombre. Su toque sirvió para conectar a tierra a ambos, mejorando el control sobre sus sentidos.

"Blair no está en juego," dijo Jim sin rodeos. "Él es mi guía, completamente registrado y reclamado. Sé que no es deliberado, pero ambos sabemos que estás fijándote en él. Estar muy cerca de un guía que no puedes tener no va a salir bien, es necesario enlazarte con alguien tan pronto como sea posible."

"Tengo mis reservas", dijo Elliot, "este tipo tiene que estar muy estropeado. No ha tenido entrenamiento formal, diablos, la única razón por la que me contactaron es para poder salvar su vida y tratar de protegerlo. Trabajo como detective. Necesito un guía que pueda hacer este trabajo conmigo, no algún necesitado, aferrado... "

“Tienes que darle una oportunidad,” dijo Jim antes de que Elliot pudiera decir algo más. "Ve a ver al tipo y siéntelo. Si no quieres reclamarlo, le encontraré otro centinela. Tengo amigos que me deben. Puedo obtener media docena de prospectos desde aquí a Canadá en dos o tres horas; pero tienes que echar un vistazo a Toby. No sabemos cuánto tiempo llevará encontrar a alguien más para ti.”

“Tienes razón,”dijo Stabler. “Voy a ir, pero no hago promesas.”

"Está bien, eso es todo lo que puedo pedir." Jim sacó su celular, marcando el número de Simon Banks. "Estamos listos para irnos. Nos vemos en la planta baja.”

Elliot asintió con la cabeza; sabía que Jim tenía razón. “¿Eres el Centinela Primo del Noroeste?” preguntó cuando Jim colgó el teléfono, ”¿y no me lo dijiste?”

Ellison parecía incómodo. “Créeme, no quiero el trabajo.”

Elliot todavía estaba molesto.

“Chicos, este no es el momento,” le interrumpió Blair. “Hay un guía en problemas. Tenemos que irnos ahora.”

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Blair se quedó en la habitación exterior, Jim se negó a dejarlo entrar en la suite. Los dos centinelas entraron. El olor de la enfermedad era pesado en el aire. Una enfermera con colorida ropa azul estaba en la puerta que conducía al dormitorio. Ellison pudo ver a otra mujer inclinada sobre la cama, con un estetoscopio en las orejas.

Stabler estaba muy quieto a la derecha de Jim, inhalando fugazmente olfateos de aire. Tosió una vez, se pasó la mano por la cara y se dirigió hacia la cama. Jim estaba detrás de él, y los Alguaciles comenzaron a seguir hasta que Jim levantó la mano. Sacudió la cabeza.

“Esperen aquí,” dijo. Y fue detrás de Elliot.

La doctora Perry estaba inclinada sobre la cabecera de la cama, tomando los signos vitales de su paciente; se enderezó cuando oyó al centinela entrar en la habitación. Ella tenía el rostro sombrío. Stabler la observó con los ojos brillantes. Inmediatamente, ella dio un paso atrás poniéndose fuera del alcance del hombre en la cama. Jim se puso cuidadosamente entre ella y el otro centinela, luego asintió con la cabeza hacia la puerta. La doctora no perdió el tiempo en salir de la habitación, llevándose a la enfermera con ella. Ambas mujeres se dirigieron silenciosamente hacia Blair. Cuando la enfermera se había metido en el camino entre Blair y Jim, la médica le tomó suavemente el brazo.

Blair se encontró con la mirada de la doctora Perry. Ella no sonrió. “Su condición es crítica,” susurró. Si este centinela no es una coincidencia ...“ Ella negó con la cabeza. "No hay tiempo para encontrar a nadie más".

 

Continuará…


	7. Capítulo 7

Periféricamente, Elliot se dio cuenta de que la luz que fluía desde la parte superior del techo era demasiado brillante y la alfombra azul que cubría el suelo; (recientemente lavada con un shampoo de persistente olor florido que hacía picar a su nariz sólo un poco) y el ruido de la nevera de la suite prendiéndose y apagándose, pero todo se desvaneció para Elliot excepto la cama y el guía acostado en ella, cuando se centró en el elemento importante en la habitación. El guía.

Tropezó con la inesperada intensidad con la que se bombardeaban sus sentidos, casi perdiendo el equilibrio. Ellison estaba allí a menos de un paso, silencioso, fuerte, agarrándole el brazo y manteniéndolo de pie. Elliot permaneció un momento balanceándose, recuperando su equilibrio, y luego se alejó del otro centinela mientras seguía hacia la ocupada cama.

El olor de enfermedad no podía enmascarar la fragancia que emanaba del guía demasiado delgado, acurrucado debajo de las capas de cubiertas. El áspero sonido de la respiración dificultosa hizo que Elliot se diera prisa, con la urgencia creciendo en él. Se frotó el pecho, sintió que su propio corazón empezaba a golpear con una extraña desesperación. Sudor estalló en su labio superior y tocó sus dedos en la humedad. Sin saber por qué, extendió la mano, moviéndose hasta el borde de la cama, inclinándose, suavemente atrajo sus dedos mojados sobre el labio superior del guía, exactamente donde él se había tocado. Mientras lo hacía, sentía que Ellison avanzaba detrás de él, con los brazos extendidos, protegiéndolo de la curiosidad de los alguaciles, que habían notado la acción.

La atracción que sentía, centinela a guía, era demasiado fuerte para resistirse, dudando o no que estaba atraído. Arrodillado al borde de la cama, Elliot lentamente extendió la mano por segunda vez, inclinándose y apoyando los dedos en el brazo del enfermo. La piel que tocaba era inesperadamente fría y ligeramente azulada. Sintió el lento suspiro de sangre moviéndose demasiado lentamente. El silbido del oxígeno a través de la cánula nasal bajo la nariz del enfermo era sólo ruido blanco en el fondo. Los dedos de Elliot se flexionaron, se inclinó, hasta que pudo colocar la palma de su mano sobre el pecho del guía, deslizando la otra mano por debajo, de modo que entre sus manos colocó el corazón fallido del guía; su suave golpe contra sus palmas le dijo al centinela que era demasiado débil para mantener la vida por mucho más tiempo.

Elliot levantó la cabeza, se volvió hacia el otro centinela, dejó que su miedo y pánico se mostraran. Ellison se encontró con su mirada, un segundo, dos, luego se movió justo detrás de Elliot, puso sus propias manos en los antebrazos de Elliot, largos y delgados dedos, apoyándose en él susurró, "no lo dejes ir sin una pelea.” Sus dedos apretaron duro aliento justo por encima de las muñecas de Elliot, haciendo hincapié en las palabras y prestando su fuerza. Elliot miró hacia abajo, vio los ojos con pestañas doradas, cerrados, los labios rosa pálido, agrietados y secos, apenas separados, el aliento débil que entraba y salía. El guía era fantasmal, débil, casi desaparecido.

Ellison volvió a moverse, su cuerpo formándose más firmemente conta Elliot; cayendo sobre una rodilla y apoyándose contra la espalda de Elliot, de alguna manera no perturbando su concentración, sino sirviendo para aislar a Stabler de la conciencia discordante de los no centinelas, intrusos que permanecían en la suite. Elliot devolvió toda su atención al guía, deseando que el corazón entre sus manos latiera. Más fuerte esta vez, y aún más fuertemente la siguiente. Él envió su gran vitalidad a través de sus manos, y dentro del cuerpo del guía.

Elliot sintió un cosquilleo como una corriente de electricidad de bajo nivel a través de su cuerpo, su piel ondulando con la quemadura energizante de la misma. Algo de ella parecía venir del hombre detrás de él. Necesitaba más, quería más para canalizar hacia el guía. Cualquiera que fuese el sentimiento, lo atraía como una abeja a la miel. Lo recogió, lo forzó a través de sí mismo, no lo guardó para sí mismo, lo envió al guía, sintió que fluía hacia fuera, desigual al principio, luego cuando se acostumbró a él, más rápido y más rápido. Podía sentir el latido del corazón cada vez más fuerte, la piel bajo las palmas de las manos cada vez más cálida.

Ellison vaciló, bajando la cabeza para descansar sobre el hombro de Elliot, luego se estabilizó, levantando la cabeza y Elliot supo que Blair había entrado en la habitación para apoyar a su centinela.

“Suavemente,” Blair les dijo a ambos. “Demasiado es tan malo como no suficiente. Necesita tiempo para curarse.” Elliot sabía que eso era correcto. Él asintió, no intentó forzar más en sus manos. El guía estaba quieto. Tan quieto. Entonces ... Elliot lo sintió, tan sutil como para ser imaginario, pero era real. El guía sacaba de la energía combinada ahora. Tomando lo que necesitaba, no requería que Elliot lo forzara más.

Blair estaba ayudando a Jim a ponerse de pie; no estaba en absoluto estable y cuando Blair lo llevó a una silla, el centinela se sentó agradecido, permitiendo su cabeza caer contra el cuerpo de Blair, dejando que su guía lo apoyara y rejuveneciera.

Elliot no les prestó atención. Cuidadosamente apoyó su mejilla contra el pecho del hombre en la cama y escuchó al latido fortaleciente de su corazón.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

La conciencia de Toby se había retirado hacia el centro de sí mismo, una simple mecha de conciencia. Era una cosa diminuta, sentado en un taburete alto, en un lugar frío y oscuro ante el ojo de una fuerte tormenta. Estaba aislado donde estaba; no había otras personas, no había otros sonidos. Él se sentó. Estaba solo y lo sabía. Vientos negros de huracán a su alrededor, un poder silencioso. Sabía que hubo un tiempo en que tenía el control para detener esos vientos. Un tiempo en el que tenía el poder de llevar la estabilidad al caos. Pero ese tiempo había pasado. Había demasiado dolor y toda su fuerza emocional se había ido, él estaba completamente solo.

Un sonido penetró, justo cuando él empezaba a desvanecerse. Un sonido profundo y regular, tanto de sonido como de sensación. Una y otra vez. Consolador. Toby se sentía como si, tal vez, no estuviera tan solo cuando el sonido y el sentimiento se apoderaron de él. Lo alcanzó a través del viento, lo tocó, lo llamó. Y entonces hubieron dos manos tirando de él, alejándolo de su aislamiento. Fuertes manos que se sintieron reconfortantes. Lo abrazaron y el alto taburete en el que se sentó tan precariamente cayó en el abismo negro, parpadeando, parpadeando al caer fuera de vista. El calor le llenó el cuerpo y le quitó el frío amargo y paralizante. Toby extendió la mano hacia el reconfortante toque y dejó que lo llenara.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Blair salió a la habitación principal, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. La doctora Perry lo miró, sus grandes ojos preocupados mientras observaba su expresión, luego sonrió.

"Funcionó," declaró. “Gracias, Dios.” Sacudió la cabeza, arrojando un pulgar bajo sus ojos mientras las lágrimas brotaban. "Pensé que era demasiado tarde, tenía miedo ..." Ella sacudió la cabeza otra vez. Blair se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

“Deberían irse todos,” susurró, empujándolos hacia la puerta exterior. “Jim y yo nos quedaremos a cuidar. Elliot se quedará con Toby, no querrá que nadie más esté cerca.”

Winifred Perry ya estaba agarrando su bolso, saludando a la preocupada enfermera, anticipando la necesidad de que los centinelas excluyeran a los mundanos de la zona. Fue un gran momento de estrés, el primer enlace, añadiendo a la mezcla que Toby Granger había estado aterrorizadamente cerca de la muerte, tanto los Detectives Stabler como Ellison no querían que lo molestaran. Su instinto primordial era asegurarlo en un área protegida mientras se curaba. Cuanto menos intrusiones de afuera, mejor.

"No podemos hacer eso", dijo el Agente Mayor Cunningham, también con voz baja, pero negando con la cabeza. “El señor Granger está en protección de testigos. Es nuestra responsabilidad. Es nuestro trabajo protegerlo.” Con obstinación, se mantuvo firme, el agente Braithwaite obviamente sintió lo mismo al tomar su lugar respaldando a su compañero.

“Deberíamos estar allí adentro,” Braithwaite dijo, viéndose genuinamente preocupado.

“Tienen que salir de aquí, por lo menos hasta el pasillo,” dijo Blair, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Toby es muy sensible en este momento, no está completamente fuera de peligro todavía. Si recoge toda la discordia en esta sala podría afectar su aceptación de un enlace con Elliot. Todo lo que sabemos ahora es que son compatibles. Toby aún está inconsciente, podría... asustarse, ante la presencia de Elliot, cuando se despierte. Eso, junto con su preocupación bien intencionada, bueno, no está lejos la posibilidad de que pudiera cerrarse completamente. Si eso ocurre, no habría forma de llegar a él. Es un momento crítico, necesitan un campo emocional claro para que el enlace suceda. Cualquier shock podría tener consecuencias fatales. "

“Les daré una carta médica, si la necesitan para cubrirse con sus superiores,” susurró la doctora Perry. "Pero Blair tiene razón, todos tenemos que ir al menos un poco más lejos. Puede parecer que estamos lo suficientemente lejos como para no molestarlos, pero les aseguro que ese centinela ahí dentro es un centinela que protege un nuevo enlace con un guía vulnerable, sabe exactamente lo cerca que estamos y estamos demasiado cerca." Ella mantuvo abierta la puerta del pasillo, inclinando su cabeza. “Sé que están preocupados, pero les aseguro que ningún centinela va a hacer daño a un guía. Toby está tan enfermo que sólo va a motivar a los dos centinelas a ser más protectores.” Esperó a que sus palabras se entendieran. Si tuviera que hacerlo, llamaría al Jefe de Sección y suavizaría el camino.

“¿Cómo sabemos que no pelearán por él? Ambos son centinelas. ¿Qué pasa si Ellison lo quiere?” El Alguacil Cunningham preguntó, reacio a irse. “Toby podría resultar herido.”

Blair hizo una mueca. "Los centinelas son guía-monógamos; se unen para toda la vida. ¡No cambian guías! Jim protegerá a Toby, pero no tratará de enlazarse con él."

No hizo mención de su propio semi-enlace con Elliot mientras el centinela había sido no enlazado. Tales cosas no eran ideales, y ahora con Toby Granger compatible, las atenciones de Elliot cambiarían hacia él.

Cunningham supo que había perdido la discusión y siguió al médico y la enfermera por la puerta. Braithwaite no parecía feliz, pero siguió a su compañero. Se detuvo en el pasillo claramente deseando volver. Sintiendo que no estaba cumpliendo con su deber con el hombre al que debía cuidar. “No podemos ir mucho más lejos, doctora. Cunningham y yo tenemos que ser por lo menos la primera línea de defensa. Los hombres que lo quieren muerto son peligrosos, y ni siquiera esos dos chicos allí serán suficientes para proteger a nuestro testigo si es localizado.”

"Entiendo. Si se quedan aquí en el pasillo, debe ser lo suficientemente lejos. En cuanto a Toby, pronto sabremos, Toby morirá en las próximas dos horas, o aceptará el enlace y vivirá. Lo había pensado demasiado tarde, pero ... tal vez no lo es." La Dra. Perry respondió mientras abotonaba su abrigo contra el frío. “Ahora dejen que Carol y yo consigamos algo para almorzar. Lo traeremos para ustedes. ¿Comida china está bien?" Rezó para que no tuviera un centinela parcialmente enlazado en sus manos, así como un guía muerto cuando volviera. Se sentía más que agradecida de que Blair todavía estuviera en la suite. Por lo menos había alguien dentro que entendía la delicada naturaleza de la situación, y lo precario que era el nuevo enlace.

 

@@@@@@@@@

 

“Está todo bien,” dijo la voz cuando una mano empezó a darle palmaditas en el pelo. Sintió la incertidumbre en el gesto, pero también la sinceridad. La voz profunda calmó sus nervios mientras continuaba. "Estoy aquí ahora, soy tu centinela y no dejaré que nadie más te lastime de esa manera."

"Centinela,” murmuró Toby, tratando de dar sentido a la palabra mientras su mente subía hacia la conciencia. Estaba tibio, como al final de su sueño, ya no tenía miedo o se sentía solo. No estaba seguro de cómo había sucedido, pero descubrió que no quería volver a estar solo. Suspiró, volviendo la cabeza hacia la fuente del calor. Su barbilla rozaba la piel desnuda, el antebrazo muscular de un hombre. Apoyó su mejilla contra ella, contento de no buscar más por el momento.

“Sí,” dijo Elliot, alentado de que el guía se hubiera recuperado lo suficiente como para hablar. Se permitió apartar la enmarañada masa de pelo fino y dorado de la cara de su guía.

"¿Centinela?" preguntó Toby, abriendo los ojos para mirar al hombre que estaba a su lado. Sintió una oleada de alegría al ver el familiar rostro inclinado hacia el suyo. “¿Chris? Pensé que estabas muerto."

"No soy Chris Keller,” dijo Elliot, con más paciencia de la que sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo hubieran creído posible. "Soy el Detective Centinela Elliot Stabler."

Toby sacudió la cabeza tratando de aclarar su mente mirando hacia los profundos ojos azules avellana que había extrañado. Chris estaba sentado frente a él, podía verlo, estaba hablando, pero lo que decía no tenía sentido. "¿Cómo lo hiciste? Te ví morir.” Un vasto pozo de pérdida, de dolor se estrelló sobre él mientras recordaba a Keller saltando por encima de la barandilla, cayendo, aterrizando roto en el piso de hormigón debajo, la sangre extendiéndose en una piscina lenta y oscura debajo de él; Toby gimió, las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, borrando la cara delante de él. "Te vi morir." Sollozó. Le dolía el pecho.

Elliot tomó la mano de Toby en la suya y extendió sus dedos presionándolos contra su propia mejilla. "Chris está muerto, Toby," dijo con una voz reconfortante y baja. "Yo soy Elliot. Estoy vivo. Soy su centinela. Estoy aquí, y prometo que no me voy.”

"Chris." Toby gimió, su mano libre llegando a anudarse débilmente en el frente de la camisa de Elliot, incluso cuando la mano que acariciaba la mejilla de Elliot retrocedió, para enrollar los dedos alrededor de la nuca de Stabler y tirar de él. "Pensé… perderte.” Murmuró las palabras, exhausto.

Elliot comprendió que ahora no era el momento de insistir en que Toby dijera su nombre correcto. El guía se estaba recuperando, pero estaba terriblemente frágil. Elliot dejó que sus labios se unieran en un beso efímero. Incluso esa pequeña cantidad de esfuerzo dejó a Toby jadeando. Elliot lo hizo callar, acariciando su pulgar sobre la boca del guía. "Necesitas descansar. Voy a quedarme contigo,” dijo Elliot. “No hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Sólo mejora. Entonces hablaremos.”

"Sed," dijo Toby, su lengua raspando sus labios agrietados. Elliot levantó la vista, reacio a alejarse y conseguir agua. Blair vino al rescate y trajo un vaso de agua del baño. Elliot ayudó a su guía a beber después de que Blair volviera a estar junto a Ellison; luego comprobó visualmente el perímetro, la puerta, la ventana, las paredes. Escuchó, extendiendo su oído hasta que encontró a los dos tristes alguaciles de guardia en el pasillo. Ellison estaba entre la cama y la puerta; él sería la segunda línea de defensa si cualquier fuerza de asalto pasara más allá de los alguaciles. Elliot podía relajarse. Podía sostener su guía y consolarlo. Con suavidad, se recostó en la cama hasta que la cabeza de Toby descansó sobre su pecho. Contento de que podía ver la puerta, se dejó descansar gradualmente. El guía se molestó cuando se movió, pero se calmó cuando Elliot se quedó quieto. Derritiéndose contra la fuerza del centinela que lo sostenía, Toby tomó un respiro trémulo, lo soltó apresuradamente y luego se quedó dormido en el abrazo de Elliot.

 

@@@@@@@@@@

 

Elliot estaba preocupado. Toby se había quedado dormido alrededor del mediodía del día anterior y ahora era de mañana y el guía todavía dormía. Aparte de voltearse hacia un lado para vaciar su vejiga en el contenedor que Elliot sostuvo, Toby apenas se había movido. Elliot había intentado suavemente despertarlo cambiando de posición en la cama, pero todo lo que sucedió fue que Toby se despertó parcialmente, se abrazó contra Elliot y cayó en un sueño profundo.

Toby parecía preferir el contacto piel a piel. Cada vez que Elliot se movía en la cama, traía una nueva ronda de contacto por parte de Toby, ahora la camisa de Elliot estaba completamente desabrochada. Toby había puesto su mano bajo la camisa de Elliott, haciendo estallar los botones uno a uno, y apoyó la palma de la mano sobre el sedoso vello del pecho del centinela. Cada movimiento, durante la noche, hizo que los dedos de Toby atizaran, cavando, sosteniendo, para luego lentamente relajarse.

En un momento, Elliott tuvo que pedirle a Blair que le quitara los calcetines. Los pies descalzos de Toby continuaron frotándose contra los pies de Elliot y el guía hizo pequeños sonidos de frustración en su estado de medio sueño.

“No te preocupes,” susurró Blair, mientras volvía a meter las sábanas. “Esto es un comportamiento normal para un guía en recuperación.”

"Sí, bueno, seguro que no toma en consideración que soy cosquilloso," Elliot dijo, luchando para no retorcerse mientras los dedos de Toby se clavaban , luego revoloteaban contra su tobillo. El guía dio un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción, que sólo Elliot escuchó, antes de caer de nuevo en un profundo sueño curativo.

 

Continuará…


	8. Capítulo 8

Toby estaba sentado en la oficina de la estación de policía asignada a la Unidad de Crímenes Mayores en Cascade y una vez más pensó lo loco que era esto. ¿Qué tan improbable era que él, dada su historia, estuviera trabajando aquí?

Su vida había sufrido grandes cambios en una dirección que no podría haber pronosticado hace sólo un año. Desde su liberación de la prisión encontró que tenía menos, en vez de más control sobre como vivía su vida. Después de los intentos contra su vida, el Servicio de Alguaciles de los Estados Unidos había descendido sobre él como ángeles vengadores, y tomaron todas las decisiones por él.

Se suponía que se estaba escondiendo de la Hermandad Aria. Esa parte no era demasiado sorprendente, no desde que lo habían engañado para matar a Vern Schillinger, el jefe de la hermandad en la penitenciaría de Oswald, cuando Chris le había puesto un cuchillo verdadero y no uno falso. Era predecible que los arios quisieran hacerle pagar, no un shock en absoluto. Fue el otro cambio el que lo desconcertó.

Al parecer, era un guía. Toby había oído hablar de los guías, casi todos lo habían hecho, pero nunca había esperado descubrir que era uno. Ser un guía sin un centinela llegó muy cerca de matarlo. A la doctora Perry no le habían faltado palabras que le explicaran cuan cerca había estado de la muerte. Insuficiencia renal, insuficiencia hepática, insuficiencia cardíaca; había llegado a horas de la muerte; ni se olvidó de enfatizar el hecho de que encontrar a un centinela era lo que le salvaba, el centinela al que había despertado acurrucándose en la cama. Cuerpos frotando, nariz enterrada en un cuello fuerte, el olor ligero del hombre llenando sus sentidos, un brazo alrededor de su cuerpo. Fue bueno, todo bueno hasta que abrió los ojos a una pesadilla de confusión y miedo.

El hombre se parecía tanto a Chris que Toby estaba seguro de que había muerto e ido a unirse a Keller en el infierno; o que Keller de alguna manera había orquestrado su muerte y asumido una nueva identidad, imposible como era. Keller estaba de vuelta para reclamarlo, y ya no estaban en Oz, no había nada que limitara las maneras en que Chris podría ser dueño de él ahora. Toby temía, temblaba, aterrorizaba y seguía profundamente enamorado del hombre que había sido su amante en la prisión hasta caer a la muerte desde una de las gradas.

El hombre en la cama trató de calmarlo, trató de tranquilizarlo, pero Toby no estaba entendiendo nada de eso, no estaba escuchando. Chris había encontrado una manera de alcanzar más allá de la muerte y volver a él. La vida de Toby estaba realmente jodida, y se dio cuenta de que no le importaba. Había alguien a quien podía sostener por la noche ahora, alguien que lo quería. Toby lloró.

No fue hasta que Toby estuvo completamente despierto varios días después que se dio cuenta de que Elliot Stabler realmente era quien decía que era, que no era Chris Keller, y que, tal vez, era bueno que Toby no estuviera muerto. No le impidió extrañar a Chris o preguntarse qué diablos se suponía que debía hacer con el hombre no sonriente que se parecía tanto a él. Tener a Chris vivo era una realidad demasiado aterradora para que hubiera salido bien. Keller, mientras estaba libre, había matado a hombres gays, se había casado con varias mujeres (jodido aún más) y, de hecho, incluso como prisionero había matado a hombres con quienes tenía relaciones sexuales. Sólo era Toby a quien había amado, que era la excepción a la maldición de muerte que Chris parecía llevar consigo, Toby no dudaba de la declaración de amor que recibía en lo más mínimo; sin embargo, eso no era suficiente para evitar que Chris lo lastimara.

Así que, sí, era una buena cosa que Keller estuviera muerto, tanto como eso dolía. Y con la ironía que sólo el destino podía traer, Toby estaba ahora con su doble, atados juntos tan fuertemente como había estado con Keller. Stabler era diferente, Toby se dijo, tenía que ser un hombre mejor que el asesino en serie, habría sido difícil ser peor. Eso era algo bueno, porque, si quería vivir, Toby no tenía más remedio que quedarse con este nuevo hombre que se parecía tanto a su ex amante asesino.

Por supuesto los Alguaciles cambiaron su nombre otra vez. Ahora era Jonathan Tobias Smith, J.T. para abreviar. Incluso tenía su propia insignia, y una historia cuidadosamente detallada que fue inventada para él, documentada laboriosamente, con personas, agentes, que lo sabían de memoria y proporcionaban antecedentes si alguien alguna vez lo comprobaba. Era desconcertante, y se sentía disociado de la realidad cuando nadie reconoció que era alguien más que J.T. Smith, su vida anterior desapareciendo como si nunca hubiera existido. No podía deshacerse de los instintos, de la locura ardiente que lo había mantenido vivo en Oz. Tal vez, dado el tiempo, J.T. Smith sería real. Toby no quería morir, así que se levantó cada mañana, fue a trabajar con su compañero, respondió a su nuevo nombre, y trató de olvidar que Tobias Beecher había vivido alguna vez.

Después de tres semanas de revisar la historia manufacturada, la sabía mejor que los hombres que la habían inventado. Era una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar. Tenía que olvidar el pasado y mirar hacia el futuro. Empezar de nuevo. Sin familia, sin amigos. Sólo los hombres con los que trabajaba, a los que veía todos los días, sus únicos contactos sociales, sin ellos estaba completamente solo en el mundo.

Era extraño, estar de vuelta involucrado con la ley. No era exactamente lo mismo, ya no era abogado, ni prisionero, ahora era policía. Pero comprendía la ley, cómo funcionaba, aunque había perdido su fe en ella. Él veía los pros y contras mejor que los otros hombres que trabajan a su lado, siempre estaba pensando en estrategias de salida, cómo el culpable podría salir libre por asesinato. Le dio una perspectiva que era una ventaja, anticipando las maneras en que podía evitar que se escaparan con sus crímenes. También mantenía su mente ocupada, lo hacía sentirse menos como si estuviera volviéndose loco.

Como guía enlazado fue asignado permanentemente al Detective Centinela Elliot Stabler quien era responsable por él. No era como ser socios en el bufete de abogados. No, la forma en que el detective Stabler lo trataba no era como si estuvieran en pie de igualdad. Stabler tenía esta necesidad obsesiva, con la que obviamente no se sentía cómodo, de proteger a su nuevo compañero, J. T., casi como si fuera un niño. Toby se esforzó por no notar, no comentar, no gritar que no tenía diez años. Que era un hombre. Ya no era prisionero. Blair le susurró que se pondría mejor, una vez que Stabler se acostumbrara a tener un guía. Eso no podría suceder lo suficientemente pronto para Toby.

Las relaciones más memorables de Toby con los oficiales eran cuando había estado encarcelado, donde le enseñaron cómo recibir una paliza, cómo obedecer sin cuestionar, y las alegrías del confinamiento solitario si él desobedecía. Estar enlazado a un Centinela Alfa, y ser dicho qué hacer no era una situación ideal, pero Elliot era amable aunque no sonreía mucho. Sin embargo, eso ni siquiera era la peor parte de ello.

Había veces, con demasiada frecuencia, cuando Toby todavía estaba tomado fuera de guardia, y él veía a Stabler y por un instante, un momento, pensaba que el hombre era Chris. Su aliento se congelaba, su latido vacilaba, y entonces ... Toby recordaba. Chris estaba muerto. El hombre delante de él no era Keller; su corazón se aceleraría por un rato, y tenía que luchar para no jadear para recuperar el aliento, para no llorar en una habitación llena de extraños.

Lo peor era que Stabler siempre lo sabía. Él giraba la cabeza y miraba a Toby. Toby lo miraba furioso; esperaba que bastara para enseñar a Stabler a fingir que no se había dado cuenta. Al menos eso era lo que debía suceder. Sólo que Stabler, en lugar de ignorarlo, dándole privacidad, se acercaba, le preguntaba en voz baja si estaba bien, frotándole el cuello, dejando que sus cuerpos entraran en contacto, siempre haciéndolo parecer accidental, haciéndolo bastante claro paraToby que Elliot no estaba bien versado en discutir sentimientos con otro hombre y que un guía no tenía secretos para su centinela.

Toby se preguntó por qué Stabler estaba tratando de hacerlo ahora, su cadera tocando el hombro de Toby, un contacto estabilizante. Cosas de centinela, suponía. Observar a Ellison y Sandburg era como verse a sí mismo y a Stabler, de alguna manera. Pero esos dos tenían una mayor facilidad juntos, Blair cediendo y pareciendo divertido y tocado por los instintos protectores que su compañero exhibía. Blair no era más cooperativo, no obedecía mejor que Toby, pero parecía mucho menos enojado de lo que Toby se sentía.

"Sí, estoy bien," Toby contestaría, cuando Stabler le preguntaba, pero Elliot siempre lo miraba por un par de segundos, como si tuviera que encontrar una respuesta a alguna ecuación matemática incomprensible antes de poder volver a su trabajo policíaco y dejar a su guía sufrir en paz.

El apartamento que compartían era otra espina en el lado del guía. Era casi tan malo como la celda de 6 por 9 que Toby tenía en Oz. El mobiliario era viejo, las paredes manchadas, el linóleo agrietado. El colchón era tan malo que si la alfombra beige lavado no era peor Toby podría haber preferido dormir en ella. Estaba lo suficientemente limpio, después de todo Stabler era un centinela, pero estaba raído y el relleno hacía tiempo había renunciado a intentar rellenar algo. Toby lo odiaba.

Así que Toby dormía con Stabler en la cama hundida y crujiente, sin tener otro sitio donde dormir. No era como si estuviera acostumbrado a tener mucho espacio. Pero tan pronto como consiguiera su primer cheque de pago iban a conseguir un lugar mejor. Quizás uno con dos dormitorios. Toby no estaba dispuesto a admitir que no iba a dormir solo. O que extrañaría rodar por la noche y sentir un cálido cuerpo junto al suyo. Nunca se abrazaron en la cama, Toby nunca puso sus brazos alrededor de Elliot y lo sostuvo, no tuvieron relaciones sexuales, pero Toby necesitaba acostarse contra el otro hombre, necesitaba que ese toque continuara. Mientras nadie supiera o viera.

Cuando llegó su primer cheque de pago, Toby tardó menos de un día en darse cuenta de que Stabler había enviado más de la mitad a su ex esposa y a sus hijos en Nueva York. Cuatro hijos tomaban mucho del sueldo de un policía. Era lo primero que se hacía, Stabler se sentaba a la mesa de la cocina y escribía un cheque; luego se dirigían al buzón más cercano y lo dejaban caer. Era una rutina bimensual que nunca se alteraba.

Elliot vivía de una miseria. Fue lo primero que forjó una conexión consciente entre ellos; ambos habían perdido la familia, sus vidas anteriores eran inalcanzables. Toby echaba de menos a sus hijos. No hablar con ellos le arrancaba el corazón de nuevo todos los días. Si no estuvieran mejor sin él, más seguros, no podría haber soportado el dolor. Pero se las arreglaba. Por ellos. Porque estaban más seguros con él a miles de kilómetros de distancia que con él cerca.

En cierto modo vivir con Elliot era como vivir con un fantasma. Muchas mañanas comenzaron su rutina entera, cuarto de baño, café, desayuno, manejar para ir a trabajar, y terminado, sin más de dos palabras que pasaban entre ellos.

La única vez que estaban cerca era cuando dormían.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Blair fue a quien se dirigía para conversar. El guía era muy informativo y de apoyo sobre los cambios y ajustes queToby se veía obligado a hacer. Explicó que la falta de conversación de Elliot era una cosa centinela. Un macho alfa no era demasiado bueno, en la experiencia de Blair, al discutir los sentimientos y las cosas más tiernas, y ambos hombres eran machos alfa. Explicó las tensiones que surgían de vez en cuando cuando había desacuerdos en cómo proceder. No a menudo, porque los dos tendían a pensar mucho por igual.

"Si quieres una conversación", le dijo Blair, "tendrás que empezarla, pero te advierto que los centinelas no son muy susceptibles para charlar, a menos que se trate de algún equipo deportivo que están siguiendo, un buen filete o cerveza."

Toby sonrió ante eso, también le gustaba una cerveza fría. Sin embargo, se parecía más a Blair en que a él también le gustaban sus verduras y no era adverso al té de hierbas que Blair comenzó a compartir con él cuando se sentaban en la oficina revisando notas y teorías. Té que tanto Jim como Elliot consideraban con horror y nunca, nunca quisieron compartir. Ambos eran definitivamente hombres tradicionales del café y donas. "La mayoría de los hombres no ponen el hablar de deportes en la misma categoría que la charla. Los deportes son importantes.” Toby se rió.

“Muy cierto desde su punto de vista,” dijo Blair en serio, a pesar de la sonrisa que compartían. "El único equipo deportivo que yo sigo son los Jags, así que me pongo los auriculares y escucho mi música mientras Jim está pegado al juego de la semana. Elliot es un fan, también. Júntalos con unos packs de 6 y enciende la tv y tendrás el fin de semana libre." Sonrieron un poco más. Toby pensó que era bueno saberlo, en caso de que realmente tuviera que escapar.

Cuando su cheque de pago llegó, fue hacia Blair que Toby se volvió para encontrar un nuevo lugar para vivir. Blair conocía los barrios, y Toby, especialmente con su pasado, no tenía ninguna intención de arriesgarse a trasladarse a un lugar dominado por el crimen y las pandillas. Ya había tenido suficiente de vivir con ese elemento para durar toda su vida.

Al final del día Toby se encontró con Blair recorriendo un espacioso apartamento tipo loft en el edificio que Ellison poseía. Techos altos, una cocina y un baño recién reformado. Una espaciosa suite principal con vistas a la planta baja. Ventanas que permitían pasar la luz de la mañana a través de un escudo de hojas. Pisos laminados. Toby estaba salivando. No había duda, se estaban mudando para aquí, preferiblemente esta noche. Aunque tendrían que dormir en una cama inflable hasta que consiguieran muebles verdaderos, el inflable sería más cómodo que la cama actual que él y Elliot compartían. Ese era el único inconveniente; este apartamento no estaba amueblado. Pero Toby no iba a dejar que eso lo demorara. Ya era hora de que este guía guiara a su centinela a un nuevo lugar para vivir.

"¿Por qué Jim no le contó a Elliot sobre este apartamento cuando lo conoció?" preguntó Toby. "Pensé que los centinelas tenían el lema de ‘cuidamos de los nuestros’.”

"Ellos lo hacen," contestó Blair, "pero Elliot estaba en el mismo encuentro donde Jim me reclamó como su guía. Elliot se había movido para reclamarme, también, pero Jim llegó primero. Hubo un momento en el que se enfrentaron entre sí, y se acercó bastante a los golpes. Elliot decidió retroceder, pero era una cosa cercana. Un centinela con un guía quiere mantenerse a cierta distancia de un centinela no enlazado. Vivir en el mismo edificio estaba demasiado cerca para estar cómodo.” Blair sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sonreír. El hombre más joven siempre sonreía, siempre feliz. Toby le envidiaba eso. No podía recordar la última vez que había sido realmente feliz. Tal vez cuando había pasado tiempo con sus hijos, antes de Oz. Había sido hacía demasiado tiempo.

“Pero son compañeros ,” dijo Toby. "Eso está mucho más cerca que estar un par de puertas al otro lado del pasillo cuando duermes." Los centinelas aparentemente no tenían mucho sentido común. Tal vez eso era para lo que los guías eran realmente.

"Ey, hombre, te escucho," dijo Blair. "Hubo mucho estrés en todos nosotros. Creo que fue la gravedad del caso en el que estamos trabajando que los mantuvo enfocados en el trabajo ... la mayor parte del tiempo.” Blair se estremeció y Toby se encontró extendiéndose para poner una mano en el brazo de Blair. El caso fue horrible. Tráfico de seres humanos y prostitución de menores de edad. Toby había sido violado, había sido poseído, había estado indefenso, y podía identificarse. Quería llevar a los hombres que estaban detrás de esto ante la justicia, hacerlos pagar y destruirlos, con una necesidad que era abrasadora en su intensidad.

Blair se apoyó en el contacto, aceptándolo de la manera reconfortante que significaba, no tímido en absoluto, tan seguro en su masculinidad como Toby deseaba ser. Tras un momento, Toby retiró la mano. No era extraño en absoluto. Sintió un calor en el pecho, casi un contentamiento. Se sintió bien.

Toby reflexionó de nuevo lo extraño que era que no le temiera a Stabler. Stabler era ... no temible. Casi se rió cuando se dio cuenta de que mucha gente pensaría que estaba loco por tener ese punto de vista. La mayoría de la gente pensaba que Elliot y Ellison eran bastante aterradores.

Cuando los dos guías regresaron al apartamento de Jim y Toby empezó a contarles todas las ventajas del lugar que acababa de recorrer, Elliot podía decir que Toby no iba a pasar otra noche en el vertedero que estaba alquilando. Se rindió con la mayor gracia posible, asintiendo con la cabeza en todos los lugares adecuados, su atención centrada completamente en su guía.

Firmaron los papeles justo allí y entonces, Elliot se rindió al hecho de que la negativa no sería una opción viable, ni preguntaría si debían mirar otras opciones primero, antes de tomar la decisión. Jim les entregó las llaves y tan rápido como eso tenían un nuevo lugar.

Volvieron al viejo lugar y Stabler empaquetó sus pocas posesiones en menos de media docena de cajas, Toby sólo necesitó tres para sus cosas; la mudanza se realizó en un viaje, y había satisfacción rodando de Toby en olas. Elliot pensó que eso hacía que todo valiera la pena.

Esa noche estaban comiendo comida china en la cama de aire, usando cerveza fría para enfriar el calor de los pimientos picantes que condimentaban la comida. Elliot nunca apreció tener un guía tanto como cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente podía probar la comida ahora, disfrutarla, no tener que temer que sus sentidos se volvieran locos y haciéndole sentirse envenenado por algo más sazonado que el arroz blanco al vapor. Comió de los múltiples cartones con algo cercano a la alegría.

El sábado por la mañana Toby y Blair fueron a hacer rondas en las tiendas de segunda mano de muebles de Cascade, Jim y Elliot habían rehusado ir en el viaje de compras, prefiriendo quedarse y ver el fútbol universitario. Sin embargo, Jim les prestó amablemente su camioneta, entregándole las llaves con advertencias para observar a los otros automovilistas en la carretera, y los cuatro hombres habían pasado la tarde trasladando los muebles al apartamento. A las 5 pm el lugar parecía como un hogar.

Elliot tomó su lugar en el gran salón frente a la TV de pantalla ancha, con el control remoto en una mano, una cerveza en la otra.

Toby estaba feliz.

 

Continuará…


	9. Capítulo 9

El caso estaba paralizado. Cientos de horas de tiempo, tres incursiones fallidas sin nada que demostrar por el esfuerzo y el trabajo utilizado, nada más que aburridos/enojados policías y un alcalde infeliz. Simon y los otros capitanes empezaban a parecer menos solidarios cuando Jim o Elliot pidieron oficiales. En realidad, el capitán Miller parecía mucho menos satisfecho cuando los vio en el pasillo hace dos días, pero había firmado la solicitud de media docena de oficiales que Ellison le entregó. La próxima vez podría enviarlos sin ella. La vigilancia había sido otro fracaso.

El detective Jim Ellison sacudió la cabeza. No sabía lo que estaba mal. La información era buena, lo juraría. Sus sentidos le decían que estaba en el camino correcto, que sus instintos estaban seguros. Sin embargo, después de una incursión, no obtuvieron nada, ninguna evidencia, ningún sospechoso, sólo almacenes vacíos y casas desiertas. Sacudió la cabeza, no tenía sentido. Su presa parecía capaz de desaparecer en el aire fino no dejando nada atrás, ni siquiera para un par de centinelas seriamente motivados, para encontrar.

Jim hojeó el expediente que contenía todo lo que sabían sobre el caso del tráfico de niños. En su mayoría estaba compuesto de impresos de computadora que ya tenía varias pulgadas de grosor. De vez en cuando aparecieron fotografías de las víctimas jóvenes y de unas pocas mujeres de apenas más de dieciocho años. Cada rostro estaba aterrorizado o drogado, a veces ambos, normalmente asiáticos delicadamente construidos o rubias que parecían demasiado jóvenes para que Jim quisiera notar lo que estaban o no estaban usando. A menudo había moretones en las muñecas o los tobillos, pero pocos otros signos obvios de abuso a menos que uno mirara en sus ojos. No, Jim sabía que esos signos más físicos estaban ocultos bajo los diminutos trajes de baño, los breves pantalones ajustados que llevaban los niños. La mayoría eran niñas, menos de diez eran niños prepúberes.

Blair había tratado esta mañana de repasar el libro y descubrir lo que habían pasado por alto, la razón, cualquier razón por la que sus incursiones seguían resultando vacías. Había terminado en el baño, estando enfermo, cuando Jim lo encontró, con J.T. de pie, a su lado, con un ojo en la puerta. Los ojos del guía de Stabler, normalmente planos y poco comunicativos, eran cautelosos, manteniendo un conocimiento en sus profundidades que Ellison entendía como la mirada de las mil yardas. Se veía generalmente en hombres que habían pasado demasiado tiempo en el campo de batalla y sobrevivido volviendo al guerrero animal primitivo, olvidando civilización y humanidad. La penitenciaría de Oswald no era un lugar bueno o seguro, y J.T. había visitado sus lugares más profundos y oscuros muchas veces con demasiada frecuencia. Era comprensible por qué J.T. no confiaba en los baños comunitarios, a veces los peores lugares en la cárcel eran duchas y baños. Creía en puertas con cerraduras y privacidad. Nunca esos lugares públicos y los recuerdos que tenían, indeleblemente impresos en su psique y su cuerpo, habían dejado cicatrices, algunos visibles algunos no, él nunca podría curarse de la experiencia, él ciertamente nunca sería el hombre que había sido antes de Oz.

Jim no envidiaba a Elliot. El guía que ahora estaba de pie y vigilaba la espalda de Blair era una bomba esperando un disparador. Jim esperaba que cuando explotara no fuera dirigido a Elliott. Cuando Jim entró en el baño de hombres, Toby se dirigió hacia la puerta. No dijo nada, y cuando Jim dijo, "Gracias", en voz baja, sólo hubo una ligera vacilación en el paso del otro, y luego un movimiento de cabeza. La puerta se cerró detrás de él mientras Jim se inclinaba para poner una mano en la espalda de Blair. Blair se limpió la boca con un pañuelo de papel higiénico y dejó caer la cabeza contra el muslo de Jim. Jim luchó contra la imagen que le vino a la mente,

Blair de rodillas, a una pulgada de la ingle de Jim, no le parecería inocente a nadie que entrara en la habitación. Los centinelas y los guías tenían que soportar suficientes bromas, de ninguna manera Jim quería ser atrapado así en el trabajo. Se agachó y ayudó a Blair a ponerse de pie, estabilizándolo y llevándolo a la pileta. Agua tibia, no fría. Lavó el rostro de su guía, con la oreja en sintonía con el tráfico en el pasillo, hasta que oyó la voz de Stabler justo afuera, asegurándose de que tenían unos minutos de privacidad. El latido del corazón de J.T. estaba cerca, también. Pero Ellison sabía cómo Toby odiaba hablar con extraños; había reclutado a su centinela para ese deber. Era espantoso darse cuenta de que de los dos, Elliot era por lejos el más gregario y cuerdo.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Era instintivo tanto para Ellison como para Stabler querer que sus guías salieran del centro de atención, más aún con J.T. siendo parte de la Protección de Testigos. Blair pensaba de vez en cuando que su centinela pensaba ponerlo "bajo llave" en vez de estar detrás de escena. No es que Blair cooperara con ser mantenido tan lejos de vista. Después de ser arrojado a la sala de interrogación en el primer día de Stabler, Blair había dejado muy claro que Ellison estaba sobre hielo fino.

Blair no era un niño, sino un hombre adulto que podía cuidar de sí mismo. Era una criatura muy social. J.T. no era tanto. A pesar de sus diferencias, las dos guías se llevaban bien. Blair hablaba mucho. J.T. prefería escuchar más; Blair comprendía la necesidad de mantener a J.T. lejos de las cámaras de vigilancia y simplemente había seguido adelante, sin una discusión, cuando los dos centinelas decidieron guardarlos en la sala de descanso mientras asistían a una conferencia de prensa. Bueno, pensó Jim, gracias a Dios por pequeñas bendiciones. Que el mundo pensara que él y Elliot eran simplemente centinelas posesivos y sobreprotectores si mantenían la atención pública fuera de J.T. y Blair.

Blair mostraba la tensión del caso en su rostro; sus párpados parecían caer un poco y mientras su boca aún sonreía, sus ojos tenían una mirada melancólica. J.T. se dio cuenta de que nunca habían hablado realmente del caso. Sólo hacía lo que los centinelas necesitaban que él hiciera para investigar, pero sobre todo se mantenía discretamente cerca de Elliot. Blair solía estar en la única computadora que compartían, profundizando en el meollo del caso, descubriendo nuevos sucesos o más niños desaparecidos. Tenía sentido que si Toby iba a ayudar, entonces debería averiguar lo que Blair sabía y que él no lo hacía.

J.T. tomó un sorbo de té de jengibre y miró al hombre que se había convertido en su amigo y confidente. Contra todas las probabilidades había encontrado a una persona que estaba seguro de que era digna de confianza. Un hombre que le caía bien. Trabajar con el otro guía a diario era una ventaja.

Toby tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta. “¿Estamos en un callejón sin salida con este caso?” preguntó, haciendo girar el sedimento del té en el fondo de su taza. Le recordó un poco la cabeza de un perro. Lo volvió a girar. No, eso era definitivamente un búho. O tal vez un gato.

Blair levantó la vista de su propia taza de té humeante, "Sigo tratando de encontrar lo que pasé por alto," dijo Blair, pasando un dedo por el vapor que se condensaba en sus gafas, "pero no puedo encontrarlo. Tiene que haber algo. Sé que estamos en el buen camino." "Cuéntame sobre el caso," dijo J.T. , acomodando su silla más cerca de la mesa y apoyando los codos sobre la superficie marcada y arañada. Era el lado del escritorio que Ellison compartía con Blair, la mitad impecable. "¿Cómo terminaste con lo que tienes hasta ahora? ¿Quién hizo la investigación y cómo decidieron que era el momento de la incursión y dónde?"

"Parte de esto fue mi investigación", dijo Blair, "Yo estaba en Internet y encontré a una niña, una chica para subasta. Tratamos de rastrear la dirección, bajamos a una docena de países diferentes y no tuvimos suerte al final. Sabemos que los traficantes están aquí en Cascade ahora, el puerto es su punto de entrada al resto del país. Estamos tratando de averiguar cómo están haciendo para que los niños entren y salgan de los Estados Unidos. ¿Cómo lo mantienen tan secreto, y por qué no hay nadie en el vecindario llamando para dar aviso; o notando que algo está mal? He vivido en muchos lugares, y creo que los vecinos lo notan todo.”

"Pueden esconderlos a plena vista," dijo J.T.. "Diciendo a los vecinos que los niños son estudiantes de intercambio, o si son demasiado jóvenes para eso, tal vez están alegando ser un hogar de acogida. Los vecinos no llamarían a menos que hubiera un problema." Los ojos de Blair se llenaron de esperanza por primera vez en días.

"Por supuesto, pero sería un infierno distinguir a un hogar de crianza legal de uno falso, incluso si supiéramos que eso es lo que están haciendo. Y hay demasiados niños para una casa. Si lo publicamos, simplemente les estaremos avisando y moverán a los niños. Además, no creo que los vecinos soportaran todo el tráfico dentro y fuera de una casa privada en una calle residencial. Eso es lo que está garantizado para generar llamadas a la policía."

"Tal vez no se utilice una casa residencial," dijo J.T. "Un presidiario me contó una vez sobre un juego de apuestas flotante. Estaba en la parte de atrás de un vehículo de 18 ruedas. Iban por la carretera toda la noche. Se jactó de que hicieron 5 millones antes de ser descubiertos. La única razón por la que los policías los atraparon fue porque una ventisca golpeó y el camión cortó y bloqueó la carretera. Los clientes no podían esperar a salir, alrededor de dos docenas se desparramaron sobre la carretera justo cuando la Patrulla de Carreteras llegó." Sacudió su cabeza acercándose más a una sonrisa como Blair no había visto en todo el tiempo que se habían conocido uno al otro.

“Un camión explicaría mucho, “dijo Blair, lentamente. El escenario tenía mucho atractivo cuando lo pensaba. "Será más fácil para nosotros buscar un camión que viaje en círculos que un hogar adoptivo falso. Todas las carreteras principales tienen cámaras en la intersección. Necesitamos decirle a Jim y Elliott sobre tu teoría.” Miró su reloj. “Y podría comer algo. No estaba de humor para una donut esta mañana cuando Rhonda apareció." Él gruñó algo bajo su aliento sobre grasa saturada, cuando Toby notó que era después de la una ya. Su estómago le gruñó. La comida parecía una buena idea.

Blair miró a su alrededor, notando que sólo Megan y Joel estaban en la oficina. Los otros detectives no se veían. Él frunció el ceño. Era bastante inusual tener a ambos centinelas voluntariamente ausentes de dondequiera sus guías estaban. Miró al despacho de Simon. Vacío. Así que, probablemente una actualización o sesión de información estaba ocurriendo en el edificio.

"Ah. No sé dónde están los chicos. Vamos a buscar algo para todos nosotros y traerlo para acá. Deberían estar aquí para entonces. ¿Comida china suena buena? Hay un gran lugar vegetariano de fusión asiática orgánica en Blythe. Buena y picante, y baja en grasa, también. Estoy pensando Kung Pao chuletas de tofu con arroz vegetariano y verduras chinas con hongos. Buena cosa."

J.T. asintió. Estaba dispuesto a apostar que los centinelas querrían algo un poco más carnoso, pero si sabía bien, podía hacer vegetariano. Y picante estaba bien. "Suena bien. Pero creo que debemos pasar por Wonderburger si quieres mantener a Jim y Elliot contentos."

Blair hizo una mueca. "Wonderburger. Hombre, no puedo imaginar cómo él todavía está vivo comiendo eso tres días a la semana. Es su lugar para ir, ya sabes. Puedo conseguir que coma un poco de fruta, unas verduras si cocino, pero si le preguntas lo que quiere, siempre es esa comida grasienta."

Sacudió la cabeza, sus rizos balanceándose mientras los agarraba para poner la banda de goma cubierta de tela. Toby finalmente se compadeció de él y lo ayudó. “Gracias,” dijo Blair mientras se dirigían al perchero. "Voy a conducir." Agarró las llaves de Jim.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Blair y Toby regresaron con la comida al mismo tiempo que los centinelas regresaron desde la sesión de información del caso. Nada menos que las bolsas de hamburguesas, grasa remojándose por los costados, podrían haber sacado las miradas tormentosas de las caras de Ellison y Stabler. Se les había dicho que sacaran la cabeza del culo, tenían 48 horas más, entonces el alcalde iba a nombrar un grupo de trabajo y celebrar otra conferencia de prensa. El grupo de trabajo no iba a ser encabezado por los detectives Ellison o Stabler, sino por alguien que pudiera obtener resultados positivos en lugar de desperdiciar recursos policiales en persecuciones inútiles.

Blair pensó que podía oír las muelas de Jim rechinando cuando levantó la vista y vio la mandíbula apretada de su centinela. Abandonó la idea de burlarse de Jim, diciéndole lo bien que el plato vegetariano era para él antes de ceder y entregar las hamburguesas. Puso las bolsas de Wonderburger en las manos de los detectives sin decir una palabra, entonces él y J.T. comenzaron a sacar su propia comida. Se veía bien, y olía divino. Blair sintió que la saliva inundaba su boca.

“¿De dónde sacaron estas cosas?” preguntó Elliot, metiendo la mano en la bolsa. Hamburguesa Super-tamaño, cebollas adicionales, patatas fritas, batido de chocolate gigante, tartas de manzana dobles. Él gruñó satisfecho, levantó los objetos fuera de la bolsa y la alisó para servir como mantel, fastidioso hasta el final.

"Salimos y las recogimos," dijo Blair, lentamente. Sintió problemas detrás de la pregunta, en silencio le entregó a Jim las llaves de la camioneta. Él y J.T. intercambiaron una mirada. OK, J.T. lo percibió también, malas cosas en el camino.

“¿Los dos?“ preguntó Jim, deteniéndose en el acto de doblar cuidadosamente los bordes del envoltorio de su propia hamburguesa y arrancar una esquina de un paquete de ketchup. Sacudió la cabeza en una mímica casi exacta de lo que Elliot estaba haciendo a su lado. Dos centinelas muy infelices. El rostro de Jim estaba de nuevo con el ceño fruncido con el que había entrado en la oficina.

“Por supuesto, los dos. ¿Por qué, cuál es el gran problema?" preguntó Blair, luchando contra rodar sus ojos ante la expresión que ambos centinelas pusieron. "Estábamos de vuelta en veinte minutos, treinta minutos máximo. No hay problema. No somos niños chicos, teníamos cuidado." J. T. llevaba un gorro y gafas de sol en el coche. Por supuesto que habían entrado en la tienda de comida asiática y se habían parada en la fila allí, y J.T. tuvo que quitarse las gafas o correr el riesgo de chocarse contra las cosas. Pero, ¿qué tipo de criminal que se respetaba iba a estar en un mercado de alimentos orgánicos?

"No creo que J.T. debería ir a lugares públicos sin mí." Elliot dijo después de un momento, cuando podía confiar en sí mismo para no gritar. “Podría ser peligroso. Los arios lo encontraron en Vermont. Nada que decir que no pueden tropezar con él aquí en Cascade. Vermont está más fuera del camino que el estado de Washington."

"No te preocupes, usamos el auto-servicio," dijo Blair, tratando de apaciguar al preocupado centinela. "Yo manejé, nadie nos prestó atención."

Jim negó con la cabeza, tomó un bocado de la carne fragante, masticó felizmente.

“Blair,” dijo Jim. "Tenemos que tener cuidado. Todos nosotros. No salgas sin uno o con los dos. No otra vez. No es sólo J.T., hay un montón de gente que sabe que tú eres mi guía. Y saben que un centinela enlazado hará cualquier cosa para proteger a su guía. Pueden tratar de usarte a tí o a J.T. para intentar y manipularnos en fallar en este caso. Hay mucho dinero en juego. Es nacional, no local, y eso significa que hay algunos hombres poderosos detrás de esto."

Blair asintió con tristeza. Él sabía lo mismo. Se sentía más seguro ahora que estaba enlazado, pero eso sí trajo nuevos peligros. Podría ser usado como una herramienta contra Jim. Había gente desesperada y lo suficientemente malvada para hacerlo.

"Lo siento Jim, Elliot. Tendré más cuidado.”

Junto a él, J.T. también asintió con la cabeza, los ojos fijos en su almuerzo, comiendo lentamente. No tenía ilusiones cuando se trataba de los nazis y de lo que eran capaces. Había bajado la guardia, Cascade se sentía como un mundo completamente diferente. Tenía a Elliot ahora, era un guía, tenía un centinela que podía sentir problemas a una milla de distancia, literalmente. Pero no tener miedo, no ser cauteloso era estúpido, y no podía permitírselo. Podía ser herido, y cualquier persona a su alrededor podía ser asesinada.

Ambos centinelas oyeron que el estómago de Blair retumbaba mientras agitaba su comida sin darle un mordisco. No había comido mucho durante el caso. No era bueno para su apetito. Regañarle no estaba ayudando. Jim se acercó y apretó la muñeca de Blair.

"Come,"dijo Jim a su guía. "No quiero que te pongas todo huesudo."

Blair levantó la vista y se sonrojó ante el brillo en los ojos de su centinela. "J.T. y yo estabamos hablando ," dijo Blair más que dispuesto a cambiar de tema, “y se le ocurrió una idea. ¿Y si los malvados usan un camión como burdel sobre ruedas? Podrían entretener a los clientes y transportar a los niños a la línea estatal, también. Dos pájaros con una piedra. Una transferencia rápida en la frontera y de regreso a Cascade para otra carga. Ningún objetivo estacionario, ninguna pista para encontrar."

Elliot tomó un mordisco enorme de su hamburguesa, sintiendo que los jugos se sumergían en sus papilas gustativas. Casi rodó los ojos y gimió. Entonces entendió las palabras de Blair. Él masticó, tragó saliva. Asintió con la cabeza. "Como ese camión con los jugadores en Nueva York hace unos años." Dijo después de haber pensado en ello. “Lo recuerdo. Nadie había pensado en la posibilidad. El golpe valía más de cinco millones de dólares. Los chicos de la autopista no dejaron de jactarse durante meses.”

"Es un buen lugar para mirar," dijo Jim. "Podríamos comenzar revisando las cámaras de tráfico. Si los cuatro lo hacemos deberíamos ser capaces de encontrar algo. No quiero ir a pedir más mano de obra, no después del escariado que tomamos hoy."

“Deberíamos empezar en los muelles y en los distritos de almacenes,” dijo Elliot después de tomar un trago grande de su batido de chocolate. "Ese sería un buen lugar para recoger los clientes. Está aislado y nadie cuestionaría los camiones que van y vienen."

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Scott Gunther no podía creer su suerte. Miró hacia abajo la imagen que había sacado con su teléfono celular cuando el hippy y su pasajero habían pasado por el auto-servicio. Estaba seguro de que era el informante de Nueva York. La recompensa se había incrementado esta semana a 50.000 dólares en el sitio web de la hermandad. Scott podría usar seriamente esa clase de pasta, y la credibilidad de la calle ayudaría a su reputación, también, así que había echado un vistazo extra largo a las fotos granuladas. El chico se veía un poco diferente, unos años más viejo, no tan loco como en las fotos de la prisión y ya no tenía una perilla. Pero era él. Sin duda en la mente de Scott.

Cuando llegara a casa, Scott iba a hacer una llamada, y pronto sería unos cincuenta mil más rico. Renunciaría a ese trabajo sucio, se compraría un poco de hierba asesina y vegetaría por unas semanas disfrutando de la celebración. Tal vez conseguiría una nueva motocicleta. Nadie más había sido capaz de encontrar al tipo durante 6 meses. Ahora él, Scott Gunther, lo había hecho. ¡Él era El Hombre!

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Walt Reinenger frunció el ceño ante la foto que Scott Gunther le había enviado. No estaba tan seguro como Gunther de que el hombre de la foto era quien buscaba la hermandad. La foto de los dos hombres era de perfil y los perfiles podían ser complicados. El foco era difuso, desde un teléfono celular barato. Y no era su única preocupación. ¿Qué estaba Tobias Beecher, si era el informante, la escoria de maricón, haciendo con un hippy? Sabían con seguridad que Beecher había sido llevado a la protección de testigos y que el tipo de la camioneta no era un alguacil. No sólo eso, sino que Gunther, el idiota, no había tomado una foto de la placa de la camioneta. Saber que estaban buscando una camioneta azul y blanca Chevy no era mucha ayuda. O podría haber sido una Ford, o una Dodge. ¿Y cuán vieja era? ¿Diez años? ¿Veinte? El chico Gunther tenía mierda por cerebro.

Se hacía más difícil averiguar quién era ese tipo. Aunque Gunther había estado bastante seguro, y había una posibilidad de que no fuera sólo su codicia por la recompensa de 50.000 dólares. La pista tendría que ser chequeada. Reinenger no iba a confiar en esto a nadie más. Él mismo iría a Cascade. Cogió el teléfono para reservar un billete de avión desde Nueva York a Seattle, un viaje de seis horas y Dios sólo sabía al lado de quién estaría sentado. Mejor subir a primera clase. Las aerolíneas podrían dejar que cualquiera se sentara a su lado.

Si esta pista resultara, la hermandad mostraría que eran una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Ni siquiera la Protección de Testigos y el Gobierno de los Estados Unidos podrían protegerte si traicionabas a la Nación. Reinenger sonrió. No pagaba contar con la pista siendo real, pero si fuera entonces los días de gloria vendrían pronto. Él personalmente cortaría la garganta del hombre y le haría saber lo que sucedía a los que mataban a hombres como Schillinger, un líder ario que había gobernado a los nazis de la prisión con un puño de hierro.

 

Continuará...


	10. Capítulo 10

Los centinelas y los guías habían estado trabajando dieciocho horas seguidas, el almuerzo era un recuerdo lejano entregado y comido en sus escritorios, con cafés extra grandes para mantenerlos en marcha. Su atención colectiva se había centrado principalmente en los informes de los oficiales uniformados a los que se había pedido que prestaran un poco más de atención al tráfico de camiones mientras conducían sus patrullas.

No había ayudado a la concentración de los centinelas que las misivas estaban siendo mecanografiadas y entregadas a Crímenes Mayores por una de las nuevas secretarias, jóven y muy atractiva. Una mujer en particular había sido apreciada intensamente por Jim y Elliot, así como H y Brian Rafe en el otro lado de la oficina. Blair se concentraba en introducir los nuevos datos en la computadora. J.T. estaba ayudando clasificando las notas en concentraciones de área. Ninguno de los dos guías miraba a la encantadora Srta. Jones mientras entraba y salía de la oficina, meneando las caderas más que estrictamente necesario. Tampoco notaron cuando ella había dejado de venir con nueva información hacía cuatro horas. O cuando Brian y H se habían escapado. Ahora sólo los dos centinelas y sus guías permanecían en la oficina.

El acostumbrado bramido de Simón los atrapó de sorpresa al irrumpir en la pacífica división del trabajo.

"Eso es todo. Todos a casa. Pueden informar en la mañana. Pero hasta entonces quiero que cada uno de ustedes se vaya a casa, tome una cerveza, coma la cena, sentándose y relajándose. No habrá más horas extras o el alcalde bajará él mismo y nos sacará de nuestra miseria. Quiero que todos se hayan ido cuando llegue a los ascensores.” Se volvió y regresó a su oficina para tomar su abrigo, su sombrero y su maletín. Jim y Elliot se miraron el uno al otro, ambos queriendo protestar que no estaban cansados, Jim frunció el ceño, a punto de abrir la boca cuando Blair dio un gran bostezo. Elliot cambió su atención hacia J.T., mientras Jim se apresuró a acercarse a su guía. J.T. estaba ordenando con más determinación enfocada que energía. No hacía mucho para atraer la atención a sí mismo, no se quejaba a menudo, e incluso entonces era tan silenciosamente hecho que Elliot a menudo se lo perdía hasta que Blair le avisaba.

Elliot todavía estaba aprendiendo acerca de su guía, pero eso no le impidió sentir un poco de culpa; él debería haber notado que su guía estaba agotado. Se acercó al hombre que, habiendo oído la orden de irse, estaba sentado en su silla, como si estuviera paralizado, incapaz de encontrar la fuerza para pararse y prepararse para irse. Elliot lo ayudó a levantarse, contento de que J.T. no se alejó de su contacto. Abrigo, sombrero, bufanda. Elliot vistió a su guía para la caminata al estacionamiento, con J.T. dando un enorme bostezo que volvió a hacer a Blair bostezar.

La comida era lo único que necesitaban aparte de llevar sus guías a casa.

“Comida para llevar,” dijo Jim, tirando su gorra de punto por encima de las orejas, luego volviendo a mirar la de Blair.

"Comida china," confirmó Elliot, mientras conducían a sus compañeros soñolientos fuera de la oficina y hacia los ascensores. Ya era lo bastante tarde para que no hubiera nadie más en el piso. Simon encajó en el espacio restante, su marco de casi dos metros de altura ocupando más que su parte de eso.

“¿Puedo sugerirles a Rosie en la calle 34?” dijo sin volverse para mirar a sus oficiales. Elliot se acercó y presionó el botón de la planta baja.

"En realidad Canton Kitchen es mejor ..." Jim comenzó, "No ponen glutamato de sodio,” explicó.

“Sí, pero están cerrados a las 2am. Rosie está abierto. Y tienen algunas selecciones sin aditivos. El Menú Vegetariano." Simón concluyó, mirando hacia adelante para que los otros hombres no pudieran ver su placer ligeramente malicioso usando la palabra V.

“Será mejor que no vea a ninguno de ustedes aquí antes del mediodía. Buenas noches.” Se dirigió a su coche. Elliot y Jim intercambiaron una mueca. Las opciones vegetarianas eran generalmente más un accidente que un artículo planificado de la dieta para cualquiera de los dos hombres. Pero, tenían guías para alimentar y no querían sentirse drogados por glutamato de sodio mañana. Los centinelas no toleraban bien el glutamato de sodio.

Por acuerdo tácito se dirigieron hacia el sedán grande de Stabler en lugar de llevar dos vehículos a casa. De esa manera se podía entrar y recoger la orden, mientras que el otro Centinela se quedaba en el coche con sus somnolientos guías. Jim abrió de golpe su celular para hacer la orden mientras se deslizaba en el asiento de pasajero. Blair ya estaba acostado con la cabeza en el regazo de J.T., roncando suavemente, mientras que J.T. se inclinaba en el rincón del asiento, apenas logrando mantener los ojos abiertos.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Toby había dormido durante cuatro horas, pero ahora permanecía inmóvil sobre su espalda, atrapado entre el sueño y la vigilia, con una erección insistente exigiendo atención.

El nuevo colchón era cómodo, tamaño king, lo suficientemente largo para que sus pies no colgaran sobre el borde. Lo suficientemente amplio como para que él y su compañero durmiente no se tocaran en absoluto. Una vez más se preguntó por qué no había insistido en dos dobles, o dos queen. Uno arriba en el loft, uno abajo en la habitación de tamaño más modesto debajo de las escaleras. No había razón para seguir durmiendo en una cama en el apartamento nuevo. No estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales. Entonces, ¿por qué dormir juntos? Si estuviera en su propia cama, se ocuparía de su "problema" en este momento, sin preocuparse por despertar a un centinela.

Si fuera una cuestión de seguridad, Elliot podría ser el que durmiera abajo. Toby suspiró. Recordó haber comprado la cama con Blair Se suponía que tendrían una cama, y que se daba por sentado que ambos dormirían en ella. ¿Por qué no había hablado Toby con Elliot? ¿Haciendo una decisión consciente de una manera u otra? Ahora, porque no habían hablado de ello, se sentía frágil, incierto, accidental. No tenía ni idea si Stabler se sentía cómodo con eso, o si prefería camas separadas.

Suspiró, manteniendo la exhalación en silencio, mirando el techo mientras sus pensamientos corrían. Mantuvo las manos alejadas de su erección, sabiendo que una vez que empezara no podría detenerse. Elliot roncaba suavemente a un palmo de distancia, enredado con sus dos almohadas y el resto de la ropa de cama, los brazos extendidos y levantados en parte. Acaparador, pensó Toby en tono neutro. Otro problema que sería corregido por tener una segunda cama en la habitación vacía abajo. Incluso una corta de largo sería suficiente, Toby había aprendido a dormir en estrechos confines, con diez años de práctica, mientras que estuvo detrás de las rejas. Incluso ahora apenas se movía cuando dormía, subconscientemente cuidadoso para no ser arrojado al suelo por un incauto giro de un lado u otro. ¿O tenía miedo de lo que pasaría si rodara contra su compañero de cama? Lo que Elliot haría si se enfrentara a la erección de otro hombre.

¿Por qué estaba todavía aquí, en la misma cama que el hombre que se parecía tanto a su amante muerto? ¿Quién hizo que su aliento se atrajera con miedo y anhelo si se le cogía desprevenido, soñando despierto? No exactamente gemelos, Chris había tenido más cicatrices, diferente musculatura, era delgado y recortado. Y su actitud ... esa fue la mayor diferencia. Chris era extravagante, agresivamente masculino, llevando con sus caderas como si invitara a todo el mundo, hombre o mujer a reconocer su atractivo, su destreza. Una invitación abierta a colgar sobre su polla si se atrevían. Chris siempre era peligroso, especialmente si te quería.

Elliot no era así. La sexualidad del detective centinela estaba controlada, firmemente suprimida, pero Toby podía sentirla bajo el exterior tranquilo, un caldero oculto y hirviente mantenido a fuego lento. Toby, incluso después de meses, no tenía ni idea de si el centinela era estrictamente un hombre de damas, o si estaba abierto a la exploración. Elliot era todo sobre el autocontrol; no coqueteaba, no seducía, nunca ponía una mano sobre alguien que Toby viera, menos que él o raramente Blair. Una vez, tal vez dos veces él puso una mano para ayudar a una víctima, pero no había intención sexual en ella, ninguna en absoluto.

¿Qué era lo que era entre ellos? ¿Centinela y guía? ¿Hombre y amante? ¿Amigos? ¿Menos? Toby miró los altos rectángulos de las ventanas sin cortinas. Elliot podía mirar hacia el cielo de la madrugada, ver cosas que para Toby eran sólo manchas indefinidas en la lejanía. Podía oler el olor de canela de la panadería a cuadras de distancia, oír el slap, slap, slap del océano contra los barcos en el puerto tres millas al oeste. Toby sólo podía oír a los grillos en el campo junto al edificio, los coches lentamente negociando las carreteras mojadas, olía la humedad que perfumaba el aire, veía la tormenta en camino. Compartían poco en cuanto a los sentidos, los de Elliot eran mucho más agudos, los de Toby, simplemente los de un humano promedio. Como si vivieran en mundos diferentes. ¿Qué podrían ser entre sí? ¿Era como si ni siquiera fueran la misma especie? Un gato y un perro, juntos encontrando refugio bajo el mismo techo, pero no lo mismo en absoluto.

A Toby le resultaba difícil entender cómo Elliot se sentía acerca de él. Era obvio cómo se sentía con respecto al trabajo. Lo último que quería era arriesgarse a recibir un puñetazo por hacer un avance no deseado. Elliot era un centinela, estaba impulsado a proteger a los ciudadanos de Cascade, para vigilar su nuevo territorio. Se lanzó al trabajo sin reservas. Eso no ayudó a Toby a entender lo que él era para el hombre. O lo que estaba bien entre ellos, y lo que no. No sabía mucho acerca de centinelas o guías. Él nunca había sido entrenado, nunca tiene tanto como una orientación. Había despertado literalmente de su lecho de muerte y le dijeron que él era un guía y Elliot era el centinela con el que él estaría pasando el resto de su vida. Eso fue todo. Blair probablemente sabía más, pero Toby no había encontrado una manera o un momento para preguntarle todavía.

Chris también había sido un centinela, o eso le habían dicho, y no había habido comunicación entre Toby y Chris, excepto la locura de Chris. La locura que permanecía siempre bajo la superficie de quién era. Asesino, auto-odioso bisexual, devorando, rompiendo, amando a Toby con una posesividad feroz que eventualmente Toby llegó a temer y anhelar. La forma en que Chris daba por sentado su cuerpo, su rendición, su propiedad, hacerle el amor en una casa de cristal y no cuidar quién o cuántos vieran lo que hacían. Ese era Chris. Gritarle a la mierda al mundo a todo pulmón, y queriendo decir cada palabra, azotando con golpes indiscriminados a cualquier persona a su alcance.

Elliot no era nada así. Él mantenía su rabia en una correa, no negando que estaba allí, sino en cambio aprovechándola como una herramienta. Sus ojos intensos, encapuchados, oscuros y avellanos en lugar del azul de Keller, penetrando en la mirada de quienquiera al que él la dirigiera, sólo hacían que la gente confiara en él para hacer lo que él había prometido, creer que le importaba, creer que lucharía por ellos, conseguir justicia para ellos sin importar lo que se necesitaba. Nadie había creído eso de Chris Keller.

Toby había visto hervir la cólera de Elliot sólo una vez. Habían ido a una casa seguros de que las chicas secuestradas estaban allí, sólo para encontrarla vacía, deshabitada durante meses. Elliot había gritado tan alto que fue casi un aullido y golpeó la pared tres veces en rápida sucesión antes de comenzar a andar en círculos. Los oficiales uniformados habían levantado sus armas, intercambiando miradas nerviosas, antes de que Ellison les ordenara salir.

Estar con Chris había enseñado a Toby a mantenerse alejado de tales ataques de ira, así que se contentó con esperarlo, seguro detrás de una puerta parcialmente abierta, más allá del alcance de los brazos largos y puños duros, capaz de ver a Stabler, pero con la salida cerca lo suficiente para poder salir afuera si tenía que hacerlo. Hasta que Blair se acercó a él, le tomó el brazo por el codo, se acercó y le susurró al oído. “Ve a él, te necesita.” Miró a su amigo preguntándose si el guía se habría vuelto loco repentinamente, pero lo único que vio en los ojos de Blair era preocupación. “Ve,” susurró Blair una segunda vez y Toby, aún dudando de la sabiduría de la acción, fue. Elliot se había calmado en cuanto la mano de su guía tocó su brazo. Toby lo vio pasar... más rápido de lo que creía posible; vio que el control de Elliot se había vuelto a poner en su lugar. Vio cómo el cuerpo de Elliot se volvía hacia el suyo, haciendo una conexión entre ellos, un espacio cargado, y luego terminó, sin golpes intercambiados, Elliot simplemente se dio la vuelta y volvió a trabajar el caso, ignorando sus nudillos ensangrentados. Toby sintió que un vacío repentino le caía encima y lo empujaba a un lado mientras seguía a sus compañeros de trabajo fuera de la casa.

Ahora, esa sensación de vacío estaba de vuelta, un agujero en su ser, amplificado por el demasiado largo día pasado, seguido por un sueño irregular, nada tranquilo, el vacío que necesitaba ser llenado, su polla dura negándose a ser ignorada. Toby dejó que su mirada bajara más, con los ojos ajustándose hacia la figura que compartía la cama, hasta que miró fijamente la cara de su compañero de cama.

¿Era esto lo que los centinelas y los guías hacían en la cama? ¿Dormir sin tocar? ¿Era suficiente saber que tu pareja estaba cerca? ¿O era la lucha, rompiendo sábanas, que había tenido con Chris de la manera que debería ser? Suponiendo que Chris era su verdadera pareja, y ahora que él se había ido, ¿significaba eso que todo lo que Toby podía esperar era este menos que acompañado sueño? Ninguna otra pareja verdadera. ¿Sólo un cuerpo para dormir al lado? ¿Tranquilidad sobrenatural en la noche? ¿Sin caricias, sin hacer el amor? ¿Sin demandas susurradas? ¿Ninguna risa maníaca con las sábanas sobre sus cabezas, empapadas de sudor y momentáneamente sin aliento con satisfacción orgásmica? ¿Tal vez esa parte de su vida había terminado? Si terminaba, se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría vivir de esa manera, sus noches llenas de oscuridad silenciosa e inmóvil. Cuánto tiempo antes de encontrar lo que necesitaba en otro lugar, y lo que Stabler diría si lo hacía.

Desesperado por romper el patrón, Toby extendió la mano hacia el hombre dormido. Lentamente, lentamente, a seis pulgadas de Stabler, tres pulgadas, una ... Luego estaba allí, con las yemas de los dedos apenas rozando el hombro cubierto de algodón. Stabler lo había tocado en la cama, recordó de repente. Cuando estaba enfermo, moribundo, recordaba haber sido retenido, la voz de Blair, los brazos de Stabler, las manos de Ellison. Pero ¿por qué habían dejado de tocar, a excepción de esos diminutos toques casi impersonales en el trabajo o en público, toques que mostraban el derecho de posesión de Stabler, la propiedad del guía, el ajuste del cuello de un abrigo, el drapeado de una bufanda? O toques necesarios para llamar al centinela a la realidad, guiándole de vuelta desde un zone-out cercano.

La piel de Elliot estaba tibia bajo los dedos de Toby incluso a través del algodón, su carne fuerte, resistente. Toby dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran más, tocando a más del hombre, un poco más cada segundo, con los ojos saltando de la cara dormida al hombro. Los hombros de Stabler, su pecho profundo, su cuerpo entero era densamente musculoso, sólido, más pesado que Chris por veinte o treinta libras y poco de grasa. Denso músculo duro que Toby necesitaba, quería cerca. Toby todavía estaba delgado por la cárcel, se sentía pequeño al lado del hombre en su cama. Él sentía ... él quería ser sostenido por el hombre más grande. El centinela. Sentía una necesidad, un deseo de tranquilidad, de contacto. Imposible pedirlo en voz alta. Y parecía, poco probable que se ofreciera.

Audaz, su mano se negó a quedarse quieta. Dejó que se moviera hacia abajo y hacia adelante, sobre la hinchazón del pecho, ligeramente peludo, tan sólido como él había sospechado, desnudo en la profunda v de la camisa. Masculino. Poderoso. Su pulgar se movía sin permiso, acariciando, no queriendo quedarse tan quieto como el resto de su mano que estaba absorbiendo el calor de la carne dormida. Su pulgar se atrevió a moverse, se atrevió a rozar el borde de un pezón oscuro acuñado debajo de la tela. Elliot no se movió, pero Toby sabía que ya no estaba dormido, lo sintió en su cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron cuando Toby levantó la suya, la cabeza vuelta hacia él. Se quedaron y se miraron a los ojos. Azul y avellana, absolutamente inmóviles mientras los segundos pasaban, atrapados en la red, entonces el pulgar de Toby se movió, cruzando el pezón duro, sobre el pelo áspero bajo la camiseta. Muy poco a poco, Toby apretó el puño en la camisa, arrastrando el borde, hasta que lo amontonó bajo la barbilla de Elliot, descubriendo más piel, hasta que Toby pudo acariciar su mano entera a través de la piel desnuda.

Entonces Stabler se movió, su propia mano se acercó a agarrar a Toby, girándolos de modo que sus manos se cruzaran palma contra la palma, Elliot forzando sus manos juntas detrás del cuerpo de Toby, en la parte baja de su espalda. Toby se escuchó jadear, se estrechó contra el cuerpo de Elliot, con la cabeza metida, involuntariamente, protegiéndose, la boca de Elliot apoyada junto a su oreja. Las palabras llegaban en un susurro, tan bajo que tardó un momento en que el guía las oyera. 

"Si me tocas así necesito que estés seguro..." dijo Elliot en un murmullo que todavía se las arregló para ser una orden medio gruñida. Su cuerpo presionaba con más fuerza al delgado, más grande, abrumador, pesado. Se movió parcialmente sobre Toby, presionándolo de nuevo en el colchón, con la rodilla preparada para empujar entre las piernas de Toby. 

“¿Sabes lo que estás pidiendo?”

"Lo sé." Toby susurró, su voz un jadeo. "Te necesito.”

Stabler lo observó, mirándole a la cara hasta que Toby tuvo que girar la cabeza, tuvo que esconder su rostro en el cuello de Elliot, otra vez. Olía a sudor, aftershave, las finas cerdas de su barba áspera en los labios de Toby. Toby le dio un beso en la garganta, con la lengua rozando la piel húmeda. Era todo lo que Elliot necesitaba, las palabras, la sensación de la lengua de Toby en su cuello; como una presa retenida, la lujuria estalló fuera de control y una oleada de hambre se apoderó de él. La mano libre de Elliot se movió más abajo, agarrando la cadera de Toby, arrastrando sus cuerpos más cerca, más apretados, acuñando un muslo duro entre las piernas de Toby, presionando alto, cerca, contra sus testículos, hasta que Toby jadeó, luego moliendo sus pelvises juntos, un poco doloroso, pero tan bueno.

Toby conocía este baile, conocía los pasos y lo había extrañado. Rodó sobre su espalda trayendo a Elliot a medio camino con él, gustando el peso que caía sobre su cuerpo y lo presionaba contra el colchón. Dios, había extrañado esto. Metió los dedos en la espalda de Elliot. Empujó su pene en fricción de músculos.

Elliot lo tocó, una mano en su rostro sosteniendo su barbilla, encontrándose con sus ojos, y por un instante Toby volvió a estar dentro de Oz mirando a Chris. Al parecer, a los centinelas les gustaba hacer contacto visual. Toby parpadeó y vio que el rostro de Elliot estaba sobre él. Cerró los ojos, levantó la barbilla y esperó. A Chris le encantaba besar, pero ¿Elliot? ¿Besaría a otro hombre? Toby recordó que había estado casado, católico.

Su respuesta llegó cuando una boca tocó la suya. Suave, cerrado, sin lengua, sin dientes. Un cepillar de labios, una oleada de caderas, grandes manos sosteniéndolo mientras Elliot afirmaba su dominio. Diferente. Toby echó la pierna y la envolvió alrededor de la espalda de Stabler, aumentando la fricción. Todavía estaban vestidos. No le importaba. Elliot se movió, abandonando sus labios, empujando con fuerza, frotando su erección a lo largo del lado de Toby, grandes manos controlando sus movimientos. Elliot trabajó los muslos entre las piernas de Toby. Toby le dejó empujar su otra pierna más arriba, más ancha, una mano grande detrás de su rodilla doblada. Las manos se movían hacia abajo, hacia sus caderas, arrastrando su pijama hacia abajo, deteniéndose cuando su posición hacía imposible quitarlo. Elliot gimió de frustración y necesidad urgente, levantándose y casi arrancando la ropa ofensiva para sacarla del camino. Sus propios pantalones le siguieron.

Piel contra piel, ahora. Toby jadeó, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, su erección lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarse de su vientre. Elliot estaba de vuelta, entre sus piernas, con una mano que lo ahuecaba, vacilante, el dedo instintivamente siguiendo el hábito de toda una vida, y buscando un receso caliente y húmedo para llenarlo. Toby no tenía uno de esos, no exactamente. Elliot encontró calor seco, carne hinchada, una erección. Nada húmedo y liso para separar y hundirse. Su gemido de frustración fue acompañado por un potente empuje contra el cuerpo de Toby, en la tierna ranura donde la cadera encontraba el muslo, sin encontrar la manera de entrar. Stabler empujó de nuevo. Quería joder, estaba loco de necesidad. No quería conformarse con una frotación de adolescentes.

Toby se retorció, sintiendo que su propia excitación iba a explotar si no conseguían más de algo. Toby empujó ineficazmente contra el pesado cuerpo que cubría el suyo. “Lubricante,” dijo mientras se retorcía y alcanzaba; arrastró el cajón para abrir el frasco. Él luchó, Stabler todavía empujando una erección muy dura en su vientre, distraído, no ayudando. Toby clavó los dedos, sacó un enorme montón pegajoso, lanzó lo más fuerte que pudo.

El lubricante fue sobre Elliot junto con varias caricias que hicieron que el centinela gruñera su aprobación, luego Toby pasó el resto entre sus propias piernas, luchando por cerrarlas fuertemente, cruzando sus tobillos para apalancamiento. Él guió la polla de Elliot en el espacio allí. El centinela empujó, gimiendo su satisfacción. Toby se arqueó. Era bueno, el camino de la polla dura sobre su perineo, de espaldas sobre su agujero, duro y rápido, una y otra vez, su propia polla recibiendo más que suficiente estimulación entre sus vientres. Tensó las piernas, Elliot mordió en su hombro, luego su cuello, no lo suficientemente duro para romper la piel. Habría marcas.

Su agarre en las caderas de Toby iba a contusionar, pero Toby estaba seguro de que sus propios dedos cavando en la parte de atrás de los muslos de Elliot iban a dejar sus propios recordatorios visibles. No le importaba. Esto era demasiado bueno.

Se retorcían, luchaban, se mezclaban con el sudor. Gruñidos y gemidos llenaron el loft. Elliot empujó con más fuerza, apretándose en el pequeño y estrecho espacio, la cresta de su polla deslizándose sobre el borde del agujero de su guía una y otra vez. Las manos de Toby se aseguraron de que su objetivo se mantuviera en el blanco. Era un desastre, pegajoso, grasiento, caliente. Quería lanzar sus piernas para arriba, conseguir lo que quería dentro. Mala idea, no había tiempo. Sus testículos estaban apretados contra su cuerpo, listos para estallar, lo estaba matando, esperando a Elliot. Gimió y cerró los ojos. Tratando de retener. No queriendo arruinarlo para el otro hombre.

Elliot se levantó en los brazos, gritando, y al fin Toby lo sintió, los pulsos de calor contra su culo. Dejó ir su propio control, tan excitado que su semen se arqueó en lo alto, golpeándole la barbilla y el pecho de Elliot. Una y otra vez, hasta que Toby sintió como si se hubiera vuelto del revés. Entonces terminó, y sus brazos cayeron a la cama. Se derrumbaron en un montón, inmóviles, respirando profundamente el oxígeno necesario.

Elliot gimió, rodando sobre su espalda, levantando el brazo, ocultando sus ojos. Toby estaba en la secuela, sólo respirando. Había tenido relaciones sexuales. Habían tenido relaciones sexuales. El sexo era bueno. Siempre lo fue. Cualquier recriminación, cualquier duda podría esperar. Se volvió hacia Elliot, pero no lo suficiente como para tocarlo. Sabía que se iba a pegar en las sábanas, y por la mañana ambos tendrían la necesidad de una ducha, pero, en este momento, nada de eso importaba. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido, fingiendo que no importaba que Elliot no hubiese extendido un brazo para acercarlo.

 

Continuará…


	11. Capítulo 11

El teléfono sonando despertó a Elliot. "Esto mejor que sea bueno," refunfuñó, buscando su celular.

"Brunch," dijo Ellison, e inmediatamente Stabler resintió la interrupción menos por la mención de la comida. Se apoyó en un codo y miró el reloj de al lado de la cama, a las 11:20, mucho más tarde de lo que había pensado. Era la mejor noche de sueño que había tenido durante meses.

Aparentemente era lo mismo para Toby; estaba extendido largo y flojo, sobre todo en la cara, con el pelo enredado sobre el borde de las sábanas. Para Elliot, se veía 20 años más joven sin la tensión cautelosa que siempre estaba presente en sus facciones cuando estaba despierto. Observaba a todos, Toby, como si esperara que un asalto viniera de todas las direcciones todo el tiempo. La prisión podía hacerle eso a un hombre. Elliot deseó haber conocido a Toby antes de su convicción, llegar a conocer al hombre que había sido antes. Se preguntó, ¿se habrían llevado bien entonces? ¿O era el único vínculo entre ellos el de centinela y guía? Elliot no había sido el primer centinela en la vida de Toby.

La profunda voz de Ellison se sacudió en su oído recordándole donde estaba, su estómago soltó un gruñido. "Blair está cocinando. Mejor trae a J.T ... ", agregó Jim. Elliot sintió una sonrisa en su rostro. Se rió y escuchó a Jim reirse también.

"Como si lo fuera a dejar atrás ..." dijo Elliot cuando cerró el teléfono y movió las piernas para un lado de la cama, frotando su pecho desnudo. Blair cocinando solo significaba que todo sería muy bueno para ti, absolutamente saludable, pero tendrías miedo de comerlo después de que lo miraras. El gusto de J. T. era un poco más convencional. Y Elliot no comía ensalada de ramita y baya para el desayuno, esperaba que tampoco estuviera en el menú del almuerzo.

“Hey, dormilón,” Elliot llamó. Le dio al guía que roncaba una suave sacudida, dejando que su mano permaneciera en el hombro de J.T, absorbiendo el contacto, sólo resistiendo la tentación de sumergirse debajo de las sábanas y frotarse contra la calidez del durmiente. "Hora de levantarse. Ducha y luego brunch en lo de Jim; dormimos tarde esta mañana."

Lanzó su teléfono hacia la mesilla de noche, y se dirigió a la ducha. La sábana se arrastró detrás de él, pegada a su abdomen. Hizo una mueca de dolor, pelando suavemente sin perder la piel o mucho pelo. Definitivamente necesitaban sábanas limpias esta noche. Sólo esperaba que hubiera algunas.

 

@@@@@@@@@@

 

La mirada de alivio en la cara de Jim cuando los dejó entrar hizo que Stabler tratara de evitar una sonrisa. Le dio a J.T. un empujón hacia la cocina y el guía fue de buena gana, mientras Elliot y Jim se dirigían hacia la jarra de café negro en la mesa del comedor. Solo el olor lo hizo babear. Tomaría un mal café si tuviera que hacerlo, pero un buen café era muchísimo mejor. El café que olía así, el mejor. Por un momento se preguntó si Blair habría hablado de algún modo con Banks sobre alguna de sus mezclas gourmet cuidadosamente guardadas.

Ambos centinelas respiraron apreciativamente, llenaron sus tazas y bebieron sorbos, el fragante vapor se empañó en sus rostros. Los dos centinelas emigraron hacia el gran sofá seccional que dominaba el área de la sala de estar del apartamento. Era sábado, justo antes del mediodía. Eso significabal fútbol universitario. Elliot cortésmente se resistió a luchar contra su anfitrión por el control remoto. Dos minutos y estaban viendo Texas A & M contra Arkansas.

"Tal vez llamarlos aquí para el brunch no fue la mejor opción" susurró Jim con una voz demasiado baja para que los guías la escucharan. "Si ustedes dos necesitan más tiempo a solas, podrían haberlo dicho." Sus ojos gris-azules nunca dejaron la pantalla de televisión.

Elliot no tenía absolutamente ningún control sobre el color rojo profundo que se precipitó hacia arriba desde su cuello hasta que cubrió su rostro. Hizo un ruido que hizo que Jim se volviera hacia él. Elliot tomó un sorbo del café, comprando tiempo. Cuidadosamente sin hacer contacto visual, él le susurró: "No estamos hablando de eso. Nunca."

"Blair lo deducirá," dijo Jim suavemente antes de tomar un sorbo de su propio café. Elliot se puso más rojo. No había forma de evitar que Blair preguntara si creía que había sucedido, a menos que sofocara al guía de Jim con una almohada.

"¿Es tan obvio?" le susurró, con una nota de pánico arrastrándose en su voz. De ninguna manera Jim lo dejaría poner una almohada cerca de Blair. Y Blair, bueno, no siempre parecía pensar antes de hablar, lo que significaba que Stabler podría estar trabajando, en una habitación llena de otros policías cuando Blair lo mencionara, soltara algo tan embarazoso que Stabler tendría que colarse en el recinto durante meses, hasta que otro escándalo llamara la atención de los demás policías. Luchó contra su pánico ante ese pensamiento. "Creo que mi ducha no fue tan buena como pensé."

"No es tu olor," dijo Jim. "Es tu lenguaje corporal. Los dos están ... no tan tensos". Lo que significaba que parecía que habían tenido sexo. Elliot estuvo a punto de gemir. Los policías, detectives en particular, eran investigadores capacitados. También se darían cuenta.

Miraron el juego por un rato antes de que Jim volviera a hablar. "Apenas puedo oler que lo pasaron muy bien,” dijo, escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de su taza. Elliot finalmente se volvió y fulminó con la mirada al otro hombre.

"Ni otra palabra," advirtió Elliot. No estaba preparado para pensar en lo que habían hecho con cualquier tipo de detalle. No estaba listo para hablar con J.T. sobre ello y mucho menos con su compañero de trabajo, o Blair, o en público. Tal vez sería gracioso algún día, pero ese día no era hoy. No la mañana siguiente a la primera vez que había tocado a otro hombre y tenido relaciones sexuales con él. Un hombre que resultó, sabía mucho más sobre sexo gay que él, hecho que había disfrutado sin querer pensar en ello.

"No te preocupes", dijo Jim dando a su voz una nota grave y seria. "Blair y yo mantendremos tu secreto, pero si tú o J.T. necesitan hablar, estamos aquí ." Jim tomó un sorbo más profundo de su café," No hace mucho tiempo, fue mi primera vez. Y si le cuentas a alguien más, te retorceré el cuello."

"Entendido," dijo Elliot, con la mirada fija en el televisor. Sabiendo que eso lo hacía un poco mejor y eso fue lo que Jim había pensado, hacerlo mejor. Era sólo que había estado felizmente casado con una mujer y realmente no había considerado ninguna alternativa. El estar con un guía masculino, era bastante gay, sin importar las excusas fisiológicas que había escuchado usar por otros centinelas. Muchos policías mantenían sus dos preferencias lo más separadas posible, alegando heterosexualidad sin importar el género de su guía. La mayoría de los centinelas se casaban, sin saber lo difícil que era hacer que un matrimonio y un enlace funcionaran al mismo tiempo hasta que se enfrentaron con un divorcio. "Gracias," dijo Elliot asintiendo con la cabeza. Se concentraron en el juego, encontrando algunas jugadas para refunfuñar, un comentario para interrumpir.

"Jesús, algo huele bien," dijo Jim minutos después. Luego, más fuerte preguntó, "¿Ya está listo el desayuno?" Elliot sintió que la saliva llenaba su boca. Jim tenía razón, olía bien.

"Diez minutos," respondió Blair. "¿Puedes poner la mesa?"

"¿Poner la mesa?" Los dos centinelas se miraron consternados. Luego hablaron al mismo tiempo. "¡El juego!" Dos manos hicieron un gesto hacia el gran televisor de pantalla plana. Dos rostros lucían una mueca idéntica.

"¡Es Texas contra Arkansas!" agregó Jim lastimeramente.

"Bien, ustedes dos comen allí, J.T y yo comeremos en la mesa," dijo Blair, rodando sus ojos, tratando de no reír. Buscó platos y comenzó a servir dos tortillas de vegetales, frutas cortadas, tocino de pavo y galletas caseras con miel. Jim había sido destetado con éxito de la variedad de tocino de mayor grasa por un tiempo ahora. Había rechazado el sustituto vegano que Blair le había ofrecido, comentando que olía horrible, más como un accidente de química y definitivamente no natural. Blair había renunciado a esa pelea después de echar un vistazo a la cara de su centinela, Jim no iba a conformarse con proteína vegetal texturizada como sustituto de la carne. Blair sabía cuando darse por vencido.

"¿Creen que ustedes dos pueden alejarse del juego el tiempo suficiente para instalar sus propias bandejas de T.V. y recibir sus platos?"

"Sólo danos un par de minutos," contestó Jim, automáticamente, sin moverse de su lugar en el sofá, con la mirada fija en la pantalla.

"Si dejas que esta comida se enfríe," respondió Blair, "juro que la usarás en lugar de comerla."

Toby y Blair se sonrieron cuando escucharon a Jim saltar desde su cómodo lugar para colocar las bandejas.

"Él realmente lo quiere decir," susurró Jim a Elliot mientras le entregaba una bandeja doblada. "Blair puede ponerse un poco ... irritable ... si no muestro a su cocina ... apreciación adecuada."

"Supongo que ese es un error que no harás por segunda vez," dijo Elliot con una sonrisa. Su esposa había sido más o menos lo mismo, y él lo juraría, había sido menos tolerante con ser una viuda de fútbol que Blair.

"Blair es bueno para asegurarse que yo aprenda de mis errores," dijo Jim, mientras los dos centinelas se dirigían a la cocina para recoger sus platos llenos de comida caliente.

 

@@@@@@

 

Blair escuchó a Jim y Elliot gritar sobre una gran jugada en el juego y pensó que era tanta privacidad como él y J.T. iban a tener con los otros dos hombres distraídos, por lo que respiró hondo, golpeó el brazo del otro guía, decidió no irse por las ramas y simplemente preguntó: "¿Necesitas hablar sobre eso?"

J.T. miró a los ojos de su amigo, luego apartó la mirada. Sacudió la cabeza. No, él no quería hablar sobre eso. Metió otro bocado en su boca, masticando vigorosamente, dejando en claro que no hablaría de eso.

"Es bastante obvio que las cosas están diferentes," dijo Blair, atrayendo la atención de Toby hacia el aquí y ahora. "Ambos se ven como que algo pasó. Se ven mejor.” Recogió un tenedor lleno de huevos y verduras. Masticó el bocado mientras esperaba que J.T. respondiera.

J.T. tomó su taza de café con ambas manos; miró hacia abajo mientras giraba lo que quedaba del líquido marrón y habló. "Está bien," dijo. "Esto es bueno." J.T. escudriñó la cara de Blair momentáneamente. "Buen café."

Blair pudo ver una profunda tristeza, una cautela en sus ojos, antes de que estuviera enmascarada. Extendió la mano hacia la mesa y apoyó la mano en el brazo de su amigo, esperando que su contacto le diera consuelo. "Has pasado por mucho,"dijo Blair, "Elliot lo sabe." Un centinela no tenía tiempo para una vida normal. Pero eso no significaba que ninguno de ellos intentara tener más. A menudo terminaba mal, con sentimientos heridos y divorcio.

“No estoy seguro de que esto esté funcionando," J.T. dijo, cediendo por un momento de su estado de silencio. Blair parpadeó. Lo único que un centinela colocaba antes que el territorio era su guía. Era una jerarquía que era indiscutible. Guía, clan, territorio. Una familia personal era cuarta en el mejor de los casos.

"¿Por qué dirías eso?" preguntó Blair, preocupado porque algo había ido terriblemente mal. Elliot había sido presionado para tomar la decisión de unirse a J.T., tal vez todavía estaban tratando de encontrar la forma de arreglarse entre sí. Y podía ser que J.T. no entendiera que instalarse tomaba tiempo, que hacer un cambio con consecuencias tan profundas no era fácil o directo. Tomaba mucho trabajo y tiempo.

J.T. se encogió de hombros ."Olvídalo," dijo preguntándose por qué había dicho en voz alta su preocupación; fue un error, pero Blair era un muy buen guía que inspiraba confianza. J.T. agitó el azúcar en su café recién vertida; tendría que ser más cuidadoso y no dejar que el comportamiento amable de Blair lo atrapara. Después de todo, ¿qué tan bien conocía al hombre a nivel personal? No muy bien. La prisión había enseñando la lección bien, no confiar en nadie.

"Mira,"dijo Blair, "los centinelas son bastante cabezas duras a veces. Simplemente no saben cómo manejar situaciones emocionales, mucho de lo que hacen está basado en el instinto. Es por eso que necesitan una guía en primer lugar, si los dejas, simplemente irán, irán, irán hasta que caigan. O zone-out. Tendrás que decirle a Elliot lo que necesitas. No es personal; pasé lo mismo con Jim, diablos, todavía lo estamos pasando." Hizo una pausa por un momento y luego continuó, "ustedes dos están hechos para estar juntos."

Blair se encontró con los ojos de Toby. Mantuvieron la mirada. Luego, los ojos de Toby se deslizaron hacia abajo y se alejaron.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Blair. "Leí lo que está disponible sobre Chris Keller, tu primer centinela. Sé que no fue fácil para tí o para él. Lamento que lo hayas perdido, y que tuvieron que encontrarse en la cárcel. Este enlace con Elliott puede ser mejor. Es un buen hombre por todo lo que puedo decir. Dale una oportunidad al enlace."

"Eso es lo que estoy haciendo," J.T. dijo, perfectamente tranquilo. "Estoy bien."

"Toby", dijo Blair, "parece que piensas que Elliot no le está dando una oportunidad." Su preocupación se reflejaba en su voz. Elliot no pudo haber rechazado una solicitud directa de su guía; claramente habían estado juntos, pero algo estaba mal. Si Toby intentaba fortalecer el enlace y Elliot se negaba, eso era un gran problema. Blair abrió la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpido antes de que pudiera decir nada.

"Parece que Arkansas está ganando," J.T. dijo, su atención fija en la pantalla más allá del sofá. Pasó un momento antes de que Blair recordara el juego. Él sonrió tanto como pudo. Toby dejaba en claro que no estaba listo para hablar. Blair había aprendido de la manera difícil de no forzar este tipo de cosas. Miró hacia la TV.

J.T. se puso de pie y llevó su plato al sofá, sentándose en el brazo al lado de Elliott. Comió mecánicamente hasta que su plato estuvo limpio.

La conversación, como tal, había terminado. Ese mensaje fue perfectamente claro.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

El capitán Simon Banks colgó el teléfono y metió los dedos debajo de las gafas para pellizcar y frotar el puente de su nariz. Los comienzos de un dolor de cabeza amenazaron con transformarse en una migraña completa y no había posibilidad de que volviera a casa, tomando una pastilla y metiéndose en la cama en una habitación oscura y silenciosa. Miró hacia abajo la nota que había garabateado con su letra indescifrable. Nada más que malas noticias para el equipo. Su equipo. Cecily Amber Gerson estaba desaparecida durante cinco días. Fue confirmado por una nota enviada a su padre, el embajador Gerson, que su hija de 11 años estaba en manos de traficantes que exigían un rescate, y que la policía se retirara durante 48 horas. Presumiblemente para permitir que los secuestradores huyeran con sus bienes. El embajador y la Sra. Gerson estaban frenéticos e insistieron en que se siguieran las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Simon recordó los secuestros en los que había estado involucrado. Adultos y niños, pocos se recuperaron, ninguno salió ileso. Él sabía lo que ese tipo de experiencia le hacía a un niño. Cecily tenía años de terapia por delante, si la encontraban con vida. Demasiadas víctimas nunca llegaron a casa.

Tener centinelas en su departamento vio un aumento en la tasa de recuperación. Pero no se acercaba al 100%, ni siquiera al 80%. De los 46 casos que Banks habían visto en la última década, 23 llegaron a su hogar. Ninguno indemne. Los secuestradores no eran personas agradables como regla general. Incluso con dinero en la mano no tenían cuidado con su presa. Los niños fueron maltratados, las mujeres torturadas, los hombres asesinados o mutilados para satisfacer apetitos que Simon encontraba imposible de comprender.

Había hecho su tiempo en el servicio, se perdió Vietnam por unos pocos años, también se había perdido el conflicto de Medio Oriente por el mismo margen. Las historias de atrocidades de guerra fueron el mejor paralelo que descubrió para comparar a los secuestradores. La racionalidad no tenía cabida en tratar con ellos. El equipo de Ellison se estaba acercando. Tendrían que moverse rápido. Cecily Gerson ahora tenía menos de dos días de vida. Simon trató de no pensar en los otros niños que estaban siendo retenidos y cuáles eran sus destinos.

La experiencia militar de Ellison era más reciente que la de Simon. Banks no había sido fuerzas especiales y mucho menos Black Ops. Ellison evitaba las conversaciones que incluían su carrera en el servicio, pero lo poco que Simon descubrió hacía que su pelo se parara de punta. Jim lo había visto todo. Su país le había llamado para hacer sus más oscuras hazañas. Había un sinnúmero de hombres que habían caído en sus cuchillos, armas y manos desnudas. Si hubiera habido mujeres o niños, Simon no quería saberlo. Jim Ellison era un hombre moral. Simon lo sabía en lo más profundo de su ser.

Ellison iba a salir y encontrar a esta niña y salvarla. Banks creía que tenía que hacerlo. Había visto a Jim hacerlo una y otra vez. Elliot Stabler tuvo cuatro hijos y trabajó en la Unidad de Víctimas Especiales en Nueva York. No había un mejor compañero para emparejar a Ellison con él. Dos centinelas no siempre encontraban la forma de trabajar juntos. Por lo general, el dominio era un problema, pero en este caso, a pesar de que ambos eran hombres alfa, Stabler retrocedió y siguió la iniciativa de Ellison. Excepto cuando no lo hizo. Pero, extrañamente, Ellison parecía estar bien con eso. Los centinelas parecían tener un libro de reglas inédito, entendidos por ellos y sus guías solos. Simon estaba feliz de que funcionara.

Simon estaba contento de encontrar a alguien con quien Ellison podría trabajar. Blair y J.T., los dos guías que mantenían a los centinelas en correas relativamente cortas y sensatas eran simplemente la frutilla de la torta. Al principio le había preocupado a Simon ver que las relaciones se desarrollaran tan rápido. Los cuatro no pasaron mucho tiempo hablando, a excepción de Blair. Blair también parecía excesivamente sensible al tipo de evidencia a la que se enfrentaban los Crímenes Mayores a diario. Pero en lugar del humor bruscamente crítico y áspero con el que otros detectives se trataban entre sí, ese tipo de burlas estaba claramente fuera de los límites cuando se trataba de los guías. J.T. mantenía una cara de piedra la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Blair con demasiada frecuencia mostraba sus emociones en su rostro. Emoción, fascinación, preocupación o horror.

Ellison estaba allí, un muro entre su guía y lo peor que sucedía. Stabler sorprendentemente tomaba el lugar de Jim con Blair si Ellison no estaba cerca. Simon se sorprendió cuando vio que eso sucedía. Jim gruñó al respecto, pero no se produjeron sangrientas peleas. J.T. parecía necesitar menos protección de los hechos del caso, pero obtenía el mismo nivel de atención y observación cuidadosa por parte de los centinelas. Ellos actuaban como un equipo, y Simon rápidamente decidió estar agradecido en lugar de tratar de averiguar cómo demonios había sucedido.

Ahora tenía una pieza final del rompecabezas para encajar en su caso de tráfico. La Sra. Gerson había puesto uno de los animales de peluche favoritos de su hija en una bolsa de evidencia sellada. Cecily se acostó con ese oso durante los últimos tres años. Olía a ella. La bolsa estaba en camino a Cascade P.D., y sería llevada inmediatamente a su llegada a Crímenes Mayores. Ellison y Stabler serían los únicos dos oficiales que tenían acceso al oso. Luego harían un seguimiento de la niña por su olor. Si estaba en Cascade, si había alguna esperanza de encontrarla, de romper el anillo de tráfico, esta era su mejor oportunidad.

 

Continuará…


	12. Capítulo 12

Walt Reinenger se detuvo detrás de la camioneta azul oscuro y esperó a que su objetivo apareciera. Una mirada no fue suficiente para estar absolutamente seguro de haber encontrado a Beecher, la gorra tejida y la bufanda escondían mucho, esta vez había traído binoculares con la esperanza de ver mejor. Secretamente en los binoculares había una cámara de vigilancia que proporcionaría una fotografía de súper alta resolución, si podía obtener una buena imagen, no haría daño. Entonces sabría si realmente tenía su objetivo a su alcance. Había esperado encontrar una excusa para ir al Cop Shop, pero parecía que su objetivo se estaba acercando a él.

Cuidadosamente abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero y se deslizó en el asiento. Cerró la puerta, ni demasiado fuerte ni demasiado despacio. Por una vez, en realidad estaba esperanzado. Ese idiota, Gunther, parecía haber tropezado con el asunto real. Walt estaba bastante seguro de que era la comadreja Tobias Beecher, el abogado imbécil que había matado a Schillinger en la prisión. Cómo el pequeño miserable había salido de Oz, escapándose de la venganza aria, era un maldito completo misterio. Probablemente sobornó a los C.O.s para protección. O repartió chupadas como el maricón que era. El solo hecho de pensar en la perra prisionera viva hizo que Walt viera rojo.

Walt no iba a dejar que esa injusticia persistiera. Iba a confirmar que el miserable de Cascade era Beecher, y luego Beecher obtendría lo que merecía. Y él sufriría antes de morir. Reinenger quería saber qué negocio tenía Beecher con la Cascade PD, porque conocía a los policías cuando los veía. Los dos hombres más altos tenían “policía” escrito sobre ellos. El pequeño con todo el pelo no era policía. Los cuatro juntos le recordaron a Walt una cita doble. Pero tal vez sólo pareció de esa manera, tal vez Beecher estaba delatando para la policía. Si el bastardo estaba interfiriendo con el grupo ario local, necesitaban un aviso. No importaba si había un pequeño daño colateral que aumentara la represalia, un policía muerto era un buen policía en lo que respectaba a la hermandad. Enviando una advertencia a todos los otros estúpidos fenómenos que pensaban que podían salirse con la suya moviéndose contra la Hermandad sólo porque estaban siendo protegidos por la policía.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Tan pronto como salió de detrás de las puertas de la PD y salió a la acera fangosa, Stabler sintió como si su piel quisiera arrastrarse fuera de su cuerpo, apenas evitó que su mano se frotara su vulnerable nuca. Juraría que había un ojo de buey pintado allí, y no estaba seguro de por qué. Casi podía sentir la lente telescópica enfocada en la base de su cráneo. Unas pocas exploraciones rápidas del área no habían revelado nada fuera de lo común, pero no podía sacudirse la necesidad abrumadora de merodear como un animal territorial, advirtiendo a los que se metían. Quería encorvar los hombros y encontrar un refugio a prueba de balas. Caminar frente a J.T., bloqueando su guía de la vista de los ojos de espionaje de la calle ayudó durante unos tres minutos. Luego, cuando pasaron el primer callejón, la piel de Elliot se revolvió de nuevo desagradablemente, cambió rápidamente de posición, poniendo a J.T. más cerca del edificio, lejos de la calle y el tráfico.

Stabler miró a su alrededor, solo medio consciente de que estaba gruñendo en silencio, mostrando sus dientes, mirando fijamente a cualquiera que se acercara. Las camionetas de reparto estaban estacionadas en las zonas de carga, los compradores caminaban por la calle. Nada parecía fuera de lugar, pero no se sintió mejor hasta que se movió y empujó detrás de J.T. protegiéndolo desde atrás esta vez. J.T. Lo miró extrañado, sin decir nada, obedeciendo el empujón del centinela para caminar más rápido. La mano de Stabler se movió, descansando sobre su arma, la otra mano agarró el cinturón de J.T. en un agarre de hierro, permitiéndole controlar el movimiento de su guía. Desató su pistolera, con la palma encajada perfectamente a lo largo de la culata del arma preparada para salir en un momento.

La cabeza de Jim se alzó ante el pequeño sonido de la correa de la pistolera que se soltaba. Blair siguió conversando sobre una tribu primitiva en Perú, gesticulando para ilustrar sus palabras. Jim entendió el angustiado estado de ánimo de Stabler. Suavemente, Ellison agarró el codo de Blair, moviéndolo alrededor de las cajas de frutas y verduras que se alineaban en esta parte de la acera, empujando a Blair detrás de él para que caminara justo allí y los guías se intercalaran entre él y Stabler. Cada uno de la docena de vendedores ambulantes y los clientes recibieron una mirada penetrante. Él también puso su mano en su arma.

Elliot se desconectó de las palabras de Blair, pero mantuvo parte de sus sentidos enfocados en el guía de cabeza rizada. Blair era parte de su tribu, también. Y fuera lo que fuera que estaba allí, estaba amenazando a la tribu. Él los apresuró más rápido, inquieto. Fue ser empujado detrás de Jim lo que hizo que Blair finalmente se diera cuenta del aumento de la tensión proveniente de los centinelas. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó, casi corriendo contra J.T. y tropezando hasta detenerse. Jim lo empujó, sus ojos nunca dejando de barrer la calle buscando signos de problemas.

"Se siente como si alguien hostil nos estuviera mirando. Necesitamos cubrirlos,” Jim respondió con su tono bajo de centinela. El precinto estaba cerca, pero retroceder le haría saber al vigilante que había sido ubicado. Había otras alternativas que no revelarían tanto. Rápidamente Ellison tomó su decisión. A Blair no se le tenía que decir que la situación era grave, las fosas nasales de Jim estaban acampanadas, buscando cada aroma disponible del aire helado y empañado. Blair miró a J.T. extendiendo una mano y agarrando la manga del abrigo del otro guía. "Quédate cerca, y si Elliot te dice que hagas algo, ¡hazlo!"

J.T. asintió a las instrucciones de Blair; sus propios ojos escanearon la calle buscando el peligro. Se movieron más cerca uno del otro, una silueta unida cerrada al paso, más alerta, más consciente, lista para correr o agacharse. La mano de Blair se deslizó hacia abajo para envolverse alrededor de la de J.T., tibia incluso a través de sus guantes. J.T. no protestó; él odiaba esto. Odiaba no sentirse seguro. Odiaba sentirse perseguido. Había habido suficiente de eso en prisión. Quería un cuchillo, un arma, y algo que pudiera disparar o apuñalar y algo para esconderse detrás. Un escudo no de carne, nada que pueda herirse o sangrar. Un blanco que se diera a conocer sería muy bienvenido, pero no esta sensación de amenaza oculta que estaba agitando a los centinelas. Como era, Jim y Elliott estaban tensos, hiper alerta, y los movían como un grupo de punto apretado rápido por la calle y hacia un edificio que J.T. había notado tardíamente por el cartel naranja chillón, rojo y negro, era un restaurante de comida china. Dio un salto cuando la voz de un hombre habló desde unos pocos centímetros detrás de él.

"¿Centinela Ellison?" El hombre era alto, con la misma altura de Jim. Tenía el pelo muy oscuro, la piel de color marrón claro y los ojos en forma de almendra en una cara de mejillas anchas.

"Llévenlos a la habitación segura," ordenó Ellison, y el centinela asiático más joven asintió con la cabeza, alejando a los guías sin expresar ninguna de las preguntas que llenaban sus ojos, su propia atención centrada en los alrededores y buscando amenazas inmediatas. Stabler y Ellison se miraron el uno al otro, no se necesitaban palabras, solo un asentimiento y se dirigieron hacia la puerta dejando a J.T. y Blair detrás. "¡Oye!" Blair no estaba feliz, echó la cabeza hacia atrás por encima del hombro, mirando a su pareja que desaparecía rápidamente. "¡Jim!" Pero el centinela encargado de su seguridad no se dejó influenciar. Fueron escoltados por la parte trasera del atestado restaurante, lleno de una multitud de clientes del almuerzo que devoraban la comida humeante y picante que tenían delante, y subieron por una estrecha escalera. Un segundo y un tercer hombre se encontraron con ellos en el camino, lo suficientemente parecidos al primer hombre que sólo podían ser hermanos.

"¿Conoces a estos tipos, Blair?" J.T. preguntó, bajando la voz, pero sin molestarse en susurrar. No le gustaba estar separado de Ellison y Stabler. Se sentía mal. La ansiedad comenzó a acumularse, y respiró estremecido para tratar de obtener control.

"Sí", respondió Blair, "Podemos confiar en ellos. Son parte de la tribu Centinela de Cascade de Jim. No permitirán que nos pase nada ." "Si los arios están por ahí... dispararán primero y se preocuparán más tarde por las consecuencias." J.T. dijo, reprimiendo un estremecimiento profundo hasta el hueso, "No tienen ningún problema en matar a alguien que no sea blanco y que no simpatice con sus puntos de vista. No quiero que nadie se ponga en esa posición por mi culpa. Éste puede no ser el mejor lugar para nosotros.”

Los tres centinelas que ahora los escoltaban por la escalera eran todos más jóvenes que ellos. Uno era apenas más que un niño. "Tendrían que pasar primero por los Detectives Ellison y Stabler y los otros centinelas," dijo el centinela más joven, "por favor, no te preocupes. El Prime es un luchador experimentado. La tribu protege lo que es nuestro." El joven les habló directamente, después de haber escuchado fácilmente a los guías susurrantes. "Y si los arios están comenzando esta pelea, nosotros la terminaremos." Su hermano agregó, "protegeremos nuestro territorio. Ustedes son guías, siempre serán nuestros para proteger. Por favor, manténganse alejados de las ventanas y quédense en silencio.” La habitación estaba oscura. iluminada sólo por unas pocas luces nocturnas conectadas cerca del nivel del piso. Había cojines en el piso. Tablas pesadas se alineaban en las paredes, y algo le dijo a J.T. que los pernos que sostenían las tablas en su lugar también pasaron por chapados de metal detrás de la madera.

J.T. parpadeó ante el tono de mando que provenía de un centinela de al menos 15 años, y tal vez más cerca de 20 años, su menor. Parecía que sólo ser un centinela podía hacer que un hombre fuera mandón. Dejó que la mano del joven lo bajara a los cojines y le ofreció un vaso de té. Blair ya se había quitado los guantes y parecía estar esperando pacientemente.

En la calle, Reinenger maldijo. No podía ver bien a Beecher. Los tres hombres que lo acompañaban estaban cerrados a su alrededor como pétalos de flores alrededor de una abeja. Parecía que iban a entrar para conseguir algo de comida, así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar a que salieran. Frunció el ceño y encendió un cigarrillo mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. Fue entonces cuando vio a los dos hombres irse, y eso cambió el juego. Eso significaba que el Beecher estaba allí solo con el tipo de pelo rizado. No podía ver a los centinelas asiáticos que tomaron la guardia fuera de la puerta de seguridad, pero sabía que el juego había cambiado. De alguna manera su vigilancia había sido detectada.

Esto es bueno, pensó mientras una sonrisa maliciosa reemplazaba su ceño fruncido. Mientras los policías lo buscaban en el frente donde él había estado, podía dar la vuelta y entrar por la parte de atrás del edificio y encontrar a Beecher. Todos estos viejos negocios de Cascade tenían callejones con entradas traseras, y aparte de botes de basura y un fumador aburrido ocasional, estaban despoblados.

Reinenger salió de su camioneta cerrando de golpe la puerta y comenzó a avanzar por la calle, manteniendo la cabeza baja y los ojos puestos en las frutas y verduras que se alineaban en la acera. Compró una bolsa de manzanas, sabiendo que los tres minutos que transcurrían desviarían cualquier sospecha si los ojos se clavaban en él. Reinenger recorrió algunas calles extras antes de pasar por un cruce de peatones y perderse entre la multitud de compradores de la mañana. Con su cuello levantado contra el viento, se mezcló con los demás, solo otro hombre indescriptible que buscaba el almuerzo. Mantuvo su ritmo rápido, como un hombre ansioso por salir del frío. Pasó al callejón en la parte posterior del edificio de ladrillos. Estaba vacío, lo reconoció como buena suerte y corrió hacia la enorme entrada trasera. Dejó caer la bolsa de manzanas en la parte superior abierta de un contenedor de basura por el que estaba pasando.

Ellison se detuvo, Stabler un pie detrás de él. Ambos sintieron cuando su presa dejó de mirarlos. Una gruesa corriente de personas caminaba por la calle lejos del centro. Lo más probable era que si el hombre se hubiera dado cuenta de que había sido descubierto, iría por ese camino, planeando perderse entre la multitud.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Estaba todo allí, dispuesto en frente de ellos. Huellas persistentes, firmas de calor donde la multitud había caminado sobre el cemento frío. Cientos de huellas mientras seguían al otro lado de la calle. Y un conjunto de impresiones de bot que se desvió hacia la derecha, por un callejón. La parte trasera del restaurante estaba a dos cuadras hacia abajo. ¿Por qué alguien necesitaría cortar por el callejón que no contenía más que contenedores de basura y cajas vacías esperando ser recogidas?

En silencio, ambos centinelas bajaron por la misma pista. Jim respiró profundamente. Había un olor, a manzanas frescas, que no pertenecía a allí. Su memoria se rebobinó, hasta que se detuvo en la imagen de un hombre delgado y liado que compraba una bolsa de manzanas y luego desaparecía en la masa de personas. Ahora él olía a manzanas. La bolsa estaba en el segundo contenedor de basura que revisó. Dos puertas más abajo desde la parte posterior del restaurante Chinese Lantern. Él y Elliot intercambiaron miradas sombrías. Quien los había estado viendo sabía que los guías estaban en el restaurante.

Avanzando rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde habían dejado sus guías. Tal vez no fuera un lugar seguro después de todo, pero al menos era un lugar administrado por centinelas. Centinelas que protegerían a los guías mientras Jim y Elliot perseguían al intruso que los acechaba.

Eran rápidos, cada uno cubriendo al otro automáticamente, recurriendo al entrenamiento militar y al instinto puro. Empujando hacia adelante, gato y ratón por el callejón tan rápido como fuera seguro, revisando todos los escondites. No perder el tiempo; llegar a los guías. Atrapar al cazador que cazaba, convertir al depredador en su ciudad en presa. Era lo que hacían estos centinelas.

Dos sombras siguieron las huellas, directamente a la puerta de atrás, adentro. Él estaba allí, a un lado, escondido detrás de una pantalla, mirando hacia el comedor. Rubio, musculoso y equivocado, equivocado, equivocado. Él no pertenecía a allí. Sus ojos buscaban a alguien y no los encontraron entre los sentados, vieron su mirada moverse hacia las escaleras, solo segundos para redirigir su búsqueda. El hombre fue por las escaleras. Los centinelas lo siguieron. Él era bueno. Era rápido, con cuidado de no llamar la atención. Ellos eran más rápidos.

No fue un sonido lo que lo hizo girar en la parte superior de la escalera y mirar hacia abajo. Podría haber sido instinto o hábito, buscando pistas entre sus seguidores. Pero se volvió, miró y miró directamente a la estrecha mirada de Jim Ellison. Elliot levantó su arma. Dos centinelas más cruzaron el pasillo en la parte superior de las escaleras, con las armas alzadas. Ellison ladró para que el intruso se congelara.

"Oye," dijo el intruso, "sólo estaba buscando el baño de hombres." Levantó las manos, dejando la pistola en su bolsillo. Valió la pena intentarlo pero vio de inmediato que no le creían, que no iban a darle la oportunidad de volver a poner su mano en su arma. Se congeló, fingiendo que estaba conmocionado y que no se iba a mover. No tenía otra opción, si iba a salir de allí tenía que moverse ahora, antes de que lo alcanzaran; él saltó, atravesando la ventana al lado de la escalera. Corrieron detrás de él. Ya se había levantado cuando miraron hacia afuera, huyendo por el callejón e incluso mientras miraban, debatiendo si darle caza, él desapareció entre la multitud de trabajadores en la hora del almuerzo.

"Joder." No era a menudo que Elliot maldecía. Pero no le gustó que el hombre aún estuviera allí afuera. Las prioridades de policía le habían impedido vaciar su arma en el hombre mientras huía, pero no pudo detenerlo deseando haberlo hecho. Ellison golpeó la pared con el puño, la frustración coloreándole el aroma, agudo y amargo. Luego, como uno, se volvieron y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras. Los otros centinelas se separaron, dejándolos pasar.

Blair los vio primero cuando entraron a la habitación. Los otros centinelas en la habitación se apartaron, dejando que el Primer y su Segundo caminaran hacia sus guías. Ambos necesitaban estar seguros de que los hombres estaban a salvo. El examen, visual y táctil fue rápido. Los guías no protestaron. Los centinelas que esperaban afuera apartaron educadamente sus ojos. El examen fue breve. Las sillas se deslizaron para que se sentaran a la mesa, trajeron té, comida. Los centinelas que habían visto cerraron la puerta y los dejaron solos para reagruparse.

"¿Quién era? ¿Lo reconocieron? " preguntó Blair mientras alcanzaba la pequeña taza blanca de té de jazmín. "¿Uno de los traficantes de personas? ¿Cómo se enteraron?”

"No lo sé," respondió Ellison, aún concentrándose en su guía, ignorando la fragante comida y bebida a favor de volver a examinar a Blair. Blair obedientemente se quedó quieto mientras Jim le pasaba los dedos por el cabello buscando cualquier golpe o moretón oculto.

"Si lo miraron bien," dijo Toby, "podrían trabajar con un dibujante y pasarlo por reconocimiento facial. Podríamos identificarlo. ¿Notaron algún tatuaje ario? Puede que haya sido contratado por los traficantes, o podría estar buscándome. Puede que no tenga nada que ver con el caso."

"No vi ningún tatuaje," dijo Elliot, "pero eso no significa nada. Llevaba una chaqueta y pantalones largos, botas y apestaba a humo de cigarrillo."

"Si sentimos ese olor nuevamente," agregó Jim, "lo sabremos."

"No creo que el tipo supiera que somos centinelas," dijo Elliot. "Mira la forma en que estaba actuando. Cualquier criminal en su sano juicio se habría largado cuando nos vio salir del restaurante sin nuestros guías.”

"Eso significa que no es local.” Jim dijo, "Todos los matones en Cascade saben quién soy. Tienes razón, Elliot, nadie que supiera que somos centinelas habría intentado perseguir a nuestros guías.”

"Si tienes razón," dijo J.T. "pero si se tratara de los arios, él no estaba persiguiendo a Blair, él me estaba buscando a mí y cualquiera que se interponga en su camino será un daño colateral. Esta es la segunda vez que me descubren en Protección de Testigos."

Jim se levantó, "Estaba buscando un guía en mi tribu, está a punto de descubrir el mundo de dolor que acaba de desatarse sobre él. Regresemos al precinto. Revisaremos las fotografías arias de la cárcel y veremos si está en el registro; si no, tendremos ese boceto preparado. Quiero que cada centinela en Cascade se centre en encontrar este HDP antes de que se ponga el sol."

 

Continuará…


	13. Capítulo 13

La bolsa de evidencia triplemente sellada llegó por correo legal y fue llevada directamente a Crímenes Mayores por una joven cadete ansiosa que logró vencer a los otros dos cadetes que trabajaban en la recepción. Fue todo lo que pudo hacer para contener su emoción hasta que el ascensor llegó al tercer piso. Miró a través de la entrada y hacia el terreno sagrado de la oficina de los Crímenes Mayores donde trabajaban los mejores detectives de Cascade, los hombres y mujeres con las tasas de resolución más envidiables.

Estos detectives eran los héroes policiales que todos los cadetes admiraban y querían emular. Hubo conversaciones entre muchos de ellos, jactancias de casi confianza, y susurros de sueños de terminar como uno de los detectives que trabajaban para el Capitán Banks, y especialmente con el Detective Ellison, el centinela.

Todavía persistían rumores entre los oficiales más experimentados de que un forastero de Nueva York había entrado en picado y tomado la asociación por la que los oficiales de Cascade habían trabajado y deseado. Claro que Ellison tenía fama de ser un hijo de puta impaciente y tenaz, pero se había suavizado un poco desde que Blair llegó a la escena, hasta el punto de tomar un compañero. Aún así, no aguantaba tontos, y resolvía casos, muchos casos.

Una asociación con Ellison le hubiera dado a cualquier detective una posición envidiable dentro de los rangos y una oportunidad de mejorar significativamente su registro. Ahora había dos centinelas en la unidad de élite y se asociaron, lo que más de un oficial pensó era una pérdida de recursos. Algunos detectives del departamento estaban atentos a cualquier indicio de que los dos no se llevaban bien, los centinelas eran, después de todo, tan territoriales como a menudo agresivos y el nuevo tipo Stabler era del otro lado del país, no local. También corría el rumor de que Stabler había tratado de atraer el guía de Ellison lejos de él. Pero el choque entre las culturas de la costas este / oeste y las personalidades alfa no parecía empeorar.

Ellison y Stabler habían cerrado filas en torno a su caso actual de tráfico de niños. Cualquier persona con medio cerebro sabía que no te metías con niños o guías en el territorio de ningún centinela alfa. El caso estaba sacando a relucir el lado protector y territorial de Ellison. La buena noticia era que los bastardos del tráfico de niños no tenían ninguna posibilidad; era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que los atraparan y llevaran ante la justicia, justicia mundana si tenían suerte, justicia centinela si no la tenían. Las malas noticias para los detectives que esperaban hacer su propia asociación centinela/mundana fueron que este caso muy probablemente uniría sólidamente a Ellison y Stabler y que las dos oportunidades de asociarse con un centinela caerían a un gran cero.

Carrie no estaba pensando en la política interna cuando golpeó el cristal junto a la puerta de la oficina. Una mujer sola alzó la vista de su escritorio, era alta y su pelo rojo salvaje estaba erizado, claramente desordenado por su hábito nervioso de pasar sus manos por él cuando se enfrentaba a un problema particularmente difícil. La insignia de un detective estaba sujeta a su cinturón. La cadete recibió una firma apresuradamente arañada, luego dejó el paquete y se marchó, decepcionada de que no tuviera nada que contarle a los otros cadetes, ningún encuentro con ningún centinela, especialmente ningún detective Ellison. Carrie arrastró sus pies todo el camino de regreso a la recepción.

Megan dejó caer la bolsa sellada en el escritorio compartido de Ellison y Sandy. Sandburg esperaba un mensaje de texto cuando llegara el paquete, y Megan lo envió, luego volvió a su propio papeleo. Pronto, ambas manos quedaron sepultadas en su pelo, volviéndolo a poner en nuevos mechones mientras repasaba los detalles del caso más frustrante que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Además de eso, era aburrido, aburrido, aburrido. A ella nunca le gustaba lidiar con casos de fraude. Seguir el dinero la aburría, ¡denle algo de acción cualquier día!

 

@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Blair llegó a la bolsa de evidencias primero cuando los cuatro regresaron del almuerzo, se acercó al escritorio y se apoderó de ella. Ellison le quitó la bolsa de las manos antes de que el guía pudiera examinar el contenido, leyendo la etiqueta y luego asintiendo con satisfacción. Llamando a Stabler, Jim sacó su navaja de bolsillo, después de un rápido pero minucioso examen en busca de peligros o sorpresas. Cuando la bolsa resultó completamente inofensiva para todos sus sentidos y los de Elliot, Ellison cortó los sellos y se encontró mirando un oso pardo, obviamente bien cuidado y muy querido. El dulce aroma de una niña pequeña salió de la bolsa, saliendo del pequeño animal peludo de ojos de botones.

Blair se inclinó hacia Jim, tragó saliva, parpadeó. Una niña había desaparecido. Éste era sólo otro recordatorio de que necesitaban moverse rápido.

La curiosidad innata de Megan no le había permitido permanecer en su escritorio cuando se abrió el paquete. Ella miró en la bolsa y vio al oso, entendiendo de inmediato lo que significaba. Ella se acercó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Blair. Los temblores finos de malestar eran fáciles de sentir a través de las capas de la franela y las camisetas. Ella apretó suavemente.

"Lo siento, Sandy." Se giró y la miró, unos centímetros más bajo que ella. La angustia en los grandes y profundos ojos azules se comunicó tan claramente que ella contuvo el aliento. El guía tragó con fuerza el nudo en su garganta, la lengua saliendo para humedecer los labios secos. Luego se volvió resueltamente hacia los centinelas. Megan vio que JT había puesto una mano sobre la espalda de Stabler. El detective tenía una mirada aterradora en su rostro. Megan casi sintió pena por los traficantes. Casi.

"Jim la encontrará," susurró Blair con absoluta convicción. Ella asintió. Ellison movería cielo y tierra para encontrar a esta niña y a las otras víctimas, Megan lo sabía. Y no sólo porque había niños abusados, necesitando su ayuda. El centinela lo haría por su guía. Un hombre que sentía todos los dolores del mundo tan profundamente, a quien Ellison, en sólo unos pocos meses, se había dedicado por completo.

"Lo hará." Megan le dio un abrazo, estando de acuerdo con Blair. Tal vez algún día tendría un compañero o un amante que se sintiera de esa manera por ella.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Simon, por supuesto, tuvo que ser notificado antes de que pudieran establecer la operación para usar el oso de peluche para rastrear a su joven dueña y a sus captores. Aparte de eso, Ellison pensó que era mejor que nadie, fuera de los miembros de la operación real, supiera nada. La tensión y la emoción se acumularon a medida que pasaban los minutos. Stabler y Ellison intercambiaron una mirada, luego ambos hombres se acercaron a sus guías, absorbiendo su compañía equilibrante.

Blair se movió fácilmente dentro del espacio personal de Jim, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jim, nunca había estado cohibido por tocarse, ni siquiera a otro hombre en público. El afecto nunca era algo de lo que avergonzarse.

JT era un poco más privado, y mientras entendía la necesidad, deseó poder ir a una de las habitaciones amigas para guías y centinelas, fuera del camino de miradas indiscretas. Elliot deslizó su mano hasta tomar la parte posterior del cuello de su guía. Luego, lentamente, dándole tiempo a JT para que se adaptara, lo acercó, hasta que quedaron apretados, la nariz de Elliot enterrada detrás de la oreja de JT, cosquilleada por el pelo rubio rizado. El olor era fuerte y Elliot lo disfrutó. Jim se movió un poco, así que él y Blair protegieron a JT de la vista fuera de la oficina. Sabía que el otro guía no estaba cómodo en esta pecera, que con razón o sin ella creía que siempre había ojos sobre él.

Stabler notó el movimiento instintivo de su compañero para proporcionar comodidad y refugio. Era el tipo de acción que evidenciaba un verdadero vínculo entre el primo y él mismo. La conciencia de Jim iba más allá de su propio guía, a la de su compañero centinela y el guía de su compañero. Sintió una oleada de pura gratitud. No hace tanto tiempo, Elliot no tenía mucho. Una vida arruinada, una esposa que le tenía miedo, cuatro niños a los que no podía ver. Ahora tenía los comienzos de una nueva familia y esperaba que hubiera aún más cosas buenas por delante.

La capacidad de unión cruzada sin fricción constante era común para los centinelas primos y algunos pocos centinelas alfa. Era parte de lo que los hacía líderes, la capacidad de mandar lealtad en otros centinelas dominantes. También explicaba por qué Ellison había sido un líder de manos libres en el territorio de Cascade antes de la llegada de Stabler. Vincularse con un guía fue crucial para la completa gama de funcionamiento del  Centinela Primo; cuando llegó Stabler y resultó ser un segundo compatible, el impulso de Jim para ser el Primo en Cascade se desencadenó por completo. Ahora, su primer gran caso juntos iba a poner a prueba la asociación. No había lugar para el error.

Hicieron planes para la noche discretamente. No sólo era posible, sino probable que los traficantes tuvieran ojos y oídos en el departamento de policía. Había mucho dinero involucrado, vendiendo niños pagados excepcionalmente bien, y los cabrones que manejaban el cuadrilátero podían permitirse grandes sobornos, del tipo que ponía a los hombres al borde, incluso los oficiales, para dar el último paso en la línea por el pago correcto. El tipo de oficial avaricioso que a Jim le gustaría olfatear y ver llevado ante la justicia junto con los contrabandistas de personas. Si solo el mal tuviera un aroma individual, los centinelas podrían rastrearlo. No había lugar en su ciudad, su territorio, su estación de policía, para hombres o mujeres como esos.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Se encontraron en el puerto con ropa oscura y casual. Simon, H y Rafe estaban actuando como la primera línea de respaldo en la camioneta grande, esperarían a que los centinelas dieran su aviso, luego descenderían sobre los criminales. El equipo SWAT estaba esperando la llamada de Simon cuando los centinelas identificaran la dirección. Les habían dicho que realizarían un ejercicio nocturno rutinario para evitar cualquier fuga posible, y no se permitían las comunicaciones hasta que terminara la operación. Nadie quería que la información se extendiera demasiado pronto, dando una advertencia temprana. No hasta que se enganchara el anzuelo y las detenciones fueran inminentes. Hacía frío a primera hora cerca del agua, y la niebla habitual se había espesado. Incluso a las 4 de la madrugada había algunos hombres que cargaban y descargaban barcos, por lo que se encontraron un edificio remoto y sombrío, era el lugar perfecto para establecer el campamento base.

Los auriculares y micrófonos serían su línea de comunicación cerrada. La gran camioneta cargada de electrónica amortiguaría el sonido de los hombres hablando. Los centinelas en campo, por supuesto, podrían escuchar las respuestas de radio con el volumen en sus auriculares tan bajo que ningún no-centinela podría tener la posibilidad de escuchar. Los diminutos auriculares y micrófonos estaban en su lugar. Era ahora o nunca.

Jim y Elliot salieron a la pista, Blair y JT se quedaron atrás en la camioneta, a salvo. Ambos centinelas se mantuvieron firmes, las guías se opusieron abiertamente al acuerdo. Ambos centinelas argumentaron que, en este caso, la preocupación por la seguridad de sus guías sería un obstáculo durante la operación. Trabajando juntos, los centinelas evitarían caer en un zone-out. Los centinelas habían sido rastreadores durante miles de años. En enlace con los guías los protegería incluso a una distancia considerable. El enlace en sí, más que la proximidad, sería su red de seguridad.

Compartieron la bolsa de evidencias entre ellos, olfateando al oso una vez más, probando los dedos después de pasarlos sobre el pelaje artificial, dejando que los olores mezclados, todos ellos, se hundieran en su conciencia, en sus cerebros, memorizados, para nunca ser olvidados. Los olores extraños fueron catalogados y eliminados, el débil olor a plástico de la bolsa, el muelle, el mar, los gases del diesel flotando en el aire inmóvil, hasta que estuvieron de acuerdo en el olor que importaba, se lo fijaron en sus cerebros. La bolsa resellada fue devuelta a la camioneta, la puerta cerrada, asegurada. Elliot y Jim estaban solos en la oscuridad.

Elliot sacudió su cuerpo, relajó sus hombros, sus manos revisaron sus armas con familiaridad competente, Jim hizo otra exploración visual del área. Ambos inhalaron profundamente y comenzaron a moverse con facilidad, las suelas de sus zapatos hacían poco ruido. Ambos estaban en forma y rápidos, dos sombras similares se abrían paso rápidamente a través de la penumbra, la misma altura, el mismo ancho y la misma intensidad de ojo.

En la siguiente cuadra, fuera de la vista de la camioneta grande, dos centinelas más salieron de la oscuridad y se unieron a ellos, silenciosamente reconociendo su Primo y su segundo. Los nuevos hombres tenían mucha práctica haciendo este tipo de cosas, Jim había cazado presas humanas con la pareja antes. Cada uno había servido en las fuerzas armadas por un acumulado de 23 años. Juntos, el grupo siguió trotando, manteniéndose en las sombras, silencioso y rápido.

El rastro de olor era viejo cerca del agua. Su débil aroma persistente exigía toda la concentración que Ellison y Stabler podían darle. El papel de los centinelas que los acompañaban era la protección. Jim y Elliot estarían tan inmersos en seguir el elusivo rastro que podrían perder de vista una amenaza hasta que estuviera justo encima de ellos. Ben y Jake no dejarían que una amenaza les llegara mientras persiguieran el olor objetivo. Poner el 100% de conciencia en un sentido era arriesgado. Esta era la mejor manera de evitar el desastre.

Simon, si supiera que Jim estaba usando personal no policial, se enojaría. Pero eso no pudo ser evitado. Explicar demasiado sobre cómo funcionaban los centinelas, poner ese tipo de información para que los personajes desagradables los escuchen y usen cuando planean operaciones ilegales, no iba a suceder en la ciudad de Jim. Otros líderes de territorio sintieron lo mismo, y el acuerdo se había alcanzado unas décadas atrás. Había información sobre centinelas que nunca se iba a compartir fuera de las manadas. Incluso dentro de una manada había niveles de centinelas y guías en el conocimiento. Jim, por supuesto, conocía todas las capacidades de los miembros de su manada. Poco a poco fue compartiendo esos detalles con Elliot.

Ahora que Jim tenía un guía, se estaba involucrando cada vez más en la formalización de las relaciones dentro de su territorio y manada. Elliot era su segundo natural. Debajo de eso había otro nivel de centinelas de muy alto funcionamiento. Ben y Jake eran dos de esos hombres. Jim siempre tuvo reglas firmes que todos los centinelas en su ciudad seguían. No había participado demasiado en las reuniones y en la formación de lazos sólidos con muchos de los centinelas, sin importarle si hacían lo suyo en su mayor parte, siempre que se cumplieran las reglas básicas.

Tener a Elliot, Blair y JT en la imagen lo cambió todo. Jim Ellison no tenía esposa ni hijos, pero ahora sí tenía una manada familiar. Él estaba tan comprometido como cualquier padre o cónyuge para hacer lo correcto por Blair, Elliot y JT, para proteger y apoyar a su familia de enlace. No iba a ser fácil, pero nunca había tenido ese tipo de vida, una que se prestara a soluciones simples y sin esfuerzo y satisfacción.

El barrido del área fue lento y detallado. Los cuatro hombres corrieron por las calles oscuras y entre las hojas y la hierba húmedas. El aire era frío al amanecer. La niebla vagaba por la tierra, húmeda y aferrada. Jim tomó la delantera, Elliot pisándole los talones a la izquierda. Ben y Jake se desplegaron varios metros detrás. El ritmo fue rápido a través de áreas principalmente industriales. La humedad disminuyó el olor, pero Ellison lo siguió sin problemas. Una milla, dos, diez, y luego disminuyó la velocidad, sus pasos vacilaron, y se detuvo. Elliot se detuvo junto a él, colocando una mano sobre la espalda de Jim debajo de su chaleco, metiendo los dedos enguantados en el cinturón palmeado. El toque los conectó a ambos, durando no más de segundos.

Jim sacudió todo su cuerpo al contacto. Miró a Stabler por unos momentos, con los ojos desenfocados durante varios segundos, repentinamente agudo y presente, inclinándose sobre los dedos curvados, girando su cuerpo para presionar a Elliot, el agarre se soltó mientras tocaban sus costados. Los centinelas eran prácticos. Jim tomó lo que necesitaba, su propia mano se elevó para descansar sobre el corazón de Stabler, reenfocó sus sentidos, ajustándolos por un momento, y luego regresó al sentido importante, el aroma. Ben y Jake estaban cerca, los rifles automáticos listos, barrían la zona, el crujido de sus pasos sobre el pavimento se desvanecía cuando Jim recuperó su esencia. Entonces Jim se fue de nuevo, pero más lentamente. Estaban acercándose a su objetivo ahora. Muy cerca.

El edificio era viejo, no había luces encendidas. Estaba fuera de lo común, no había casas cerca, unas pocas empresas, pero ninguna lo suficientemente cerca para comprometer su acercamiento sin ser visto. El camino se desvió, los autos podían acercarse al edificio sin ser observados. Había camiones estacionados al otro lado, cinco grandes remolques junto a muelles de carga elevados. La carga que entra o sale de los remolques sería visible por solo 10-15 pies. Y el aroma era abrumador ahora. Jim gruñó su enojo, su ira. Esto era un ultraje, una violación que no podía entender, ni excusar.

Silenciosos, los centinelas descendieron sobre el edificio, Jake y Ben cayendo de nuevo a la periferia, impulsados por su Primo para no ser descubiertos. Todos podían oír, oler e incluso saborear lo que estaba sucediendo adentro. Elliot tecleó el micrófono, su susurro alertó a su respaldo a la ubicación final. Ahora solo esperaban que Simon llegara al lugar con más oficiales. No tardaría mucho, se instalaron a esperar, ojos salvajes brillando. Nadie iba a liberarse esta noche, nadie escaparía de la justicia.

 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

 

El equipo SWAT había estado esperando con paciencia durante mucho tiempo aprendida. Ocho de los mejores de Cascade, armados hasta los dientes y protegidos por el mejor equipo a prueba de balas. En la alerta, salieron del camión cuando se detuvo fuera de la vista del complejo naviero y silenciosamente le dieron a Jim y Elliot cascos y rifles de asalto. Los centinelas enfundaron sus glocks más pequeños y revisaron rápidamente los rifles. Nadie estaba sonriendo. Habían estado esperando este día demasiado tiempo y ahora iban a tener a los bastardos que acechaban a los niños. Se movieron silenciosamente sobre el estacionamiento, nadie dentro del edificio sospechó nada hasta que el equipo SWAT, en perfecta sincronicidad, entró por las dos puertas laterales. Granadas de humo fueron lanzadas lejos de los niños, desorientando a los criminales que huían. Terminó rápidamente.

 Encontraron a los niños encerrados en habitaciones grandes, sin sillas, con solo unos cuantos sacos de dormir hechos jirones y aún con el hedor del trabajo forzado de la noche.

"Vuelve el dial hacia atrás," murmuró Stabler, ayudando a su compañero. "Debería haberte advertido, nunca te acostumbras a ese olor y lo que significa." Elliot había sido SVU durante años y sabía el costo que le llevaría a Jim y a él mismo.

Ambos centinelas bajaron el dial de todos sus sentidos con fuerza y rapidez. Jim luchó con su necesidad de literalmente destrozar a los hombres esposados afuera. Elliot tropezó con él, empujándolo de sus pensamientos asesinos. Compartieron una mirada llena del horror y la rabia que cualquier hombre decente sentiría.

Elliot había sido SVU durante años y sabía el costo que tendría  para Jim y él mismo. Jim tenía suerte de tener a Blair, pero él y JT estaban recién enlazados y se preguntaba cuánto estaría dispuesto a ayudar JT cuando finalmente consiguieran un tiempo a solas.

Jim sólo asintió con un gesto de agradecimiento. Él necesitaría a Blair ahora; sacó su teléfono celular para llamar a los guías. Salieron de las habitaciones siguiendo el rastro de niños hacia el exterior del edificio donde las ambulancias y furgonetas  estaban llegando.

JT y Blair fueron con Simon hasta la ubicación, con las manos juntas debajo del nivel de los asientos. Simon les aseguraba que tanto Jim como Elliot estaban ilesos y que simplemente supervisaban el procesamiento de la escena. Blair presionó sus labios para evitar preguntar nuevamente. JT estaba más tranquilo, pero su postura era rígida, en guardia, tensa mientras miraba fuera del vehículo e intentaba no recordar su pasado. Sus respiraciones regulares y deliberadas eran las de un hombre que luchaba por mantener la calma. La ansiedad de Blair fue descargada hacia afuera, la de JT era interna, alimentada por la memoria.

Blair apretó sus dedos alrededor de la mano de JT. "Se acabó, los tenemos,"susurró con la necesidad de decirlo en voz alta, seguro de que JT necesitaba escucharlo tanto como él necesitaba decirlo. "Jim y Elliott nos necesitarán ahora. ¿Puedes calmarte o necesitas más tiempo?”

JT respiró profundamente por la nariz y lentamente lo sopló a través de los labios fruncidos. Miró a Blair, sus ojos azul grisáceos todavía estaban tristes, pero Blair sintió que el cambio sucedía mientras su amigo exhalaba. "Estoy listo," dijo JT solemnemente y Blair podía ver y sentir que era verdad. Cuando la camioneta se acercó a la escena, los guías compartieron una larga mirada, luego salieron, ambas miradas barriendo a la multitud de hombres para buscar a sus compañeros.

Había docenas de oficiales en el estacionamiento donde se realizaban los arrestos, los criminales que los hombres serios cargaban en los carros. Era extrañamente silencioso, sólo unas pocas voces dando órdenes. Murmullos de cólera, frustración y una vez un fuerte grito de protesta de uno de los hombres esposados que estaban siendo cargados en el transporte.

Los oficiales SWAT fuertemente armados se encontraban en la periferia, estatuas vestidas de negro que proporcionaban una seguridad y una amenaza tácita. Blair y JT vieron a sus centinelas en el mismo momento. Simon les gritó: "esperen un momento." Ninguno de los dos escuchó. Barriles de armas se levantaron cuando los dos se apresuraron hacia los oficiales agrupados.

"Dejen pasar a los Guías," dijo Jim, lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado. Las armas se desviaron del blanco y al menos seis oficiales retrocedieron varios pasos para dar a Blair y JT un camino despejado hacia los centinelas, con la sola palabra de que estaban convencidos de lo mucho que no querían arriesgarse a disparar a uno de los hombres que se aproximaban. Jim colocó un brazo largo sobre los hombros de Blair, Elliot dando un paso a su alrededor y buscando su propio guía.

La noche no había terminado para ninguno de ellos. En breve, tendrían que regresar al edificio y asegurarse de que no se perdiera ninguna prueba. Los centinelas eran laboratorios criminológicos con piernas, y este caso necesitaría toda la evidencia disponible para asegurar que nadie obtuviera menos de lo que merecían, sin importar cuán grandes fueran los sobornos ofrecidos.

 

 

@@@@@@@@@@

 

 

Llevar a los niños lejos de la escena y a los hospitales que estaban alertas para cuidarlos tomó más de tres horas. Cada niño debía ser trasladado en ambulancias desde la escena  para asegurarse de que no se perdiera ni se extraviara en el hospital. Paramédicos adicionales y enfermeras habían sido enviados para acompañarlos.

Las ambulancias se alinearon en las respectivas bahías esperando que cada niño recibiera su pulsera de identificación de hospital de plástico y cada niño fue revisado para ver si se necesitaban primeros auxilios inmediatos. Blair y JT no dejaron a las víctimas hasta que hubo alguien más allí con ellos dedicados a su cuidado. Entonces los guías se habían ido con sus centinelas, el cansancio impreso en sus rostros, y algo más doloroso, profundo e interminable en sus ojos.

Jim sabía que Blair tendría que quedarse con los niños, para ayudarlos a ellos y a él mismo. No estaba tan seguro de cómo JT lo manejaría. Había leído lo que JT había pasado en prisión. Si le hubiera sucedido a él, no estaba seguro de haber podido estar cerca de otras víctimas de violación y mantenerse profesional. JT había estado tranquilo y amable en la escena. Había formado una conexión con los niños, apenas hablando. Los niños eran inteligentes, sabían que JT nunca los lastimaría, que él sabía, de una manera que pocos hombres adultos lo hacían, lo que habían pasado.

Jim notó que Elliot era particularmente cuidadoso y solícito en la forma en que trataba a su guía cuando los cuatro se encontraron nuevamente. No había tenido mucha experiencia con víctimas especiales, pero el entrenamiento y la experiencia de Elliot se mostraron. Vio a Elliot mirando a JT y revisando a Blair, se dio cuenta de cómo Elliot mantuvo su distancia cuando JT o Blair hicieron una conexión con los niños. La experiencia de Elliot en Nueva York fue una gran ventaja para el caso. Cuando el último de los niños fue transportado, los cuatro hombres caminaron hacia su automóvil. El camino de regreso a casa fue silencioso, pero no incómodo. Se separaron en el pasillo por mutuo acuerdo tácito dirigiéndose a sus propios apartamentos.

 

 

@@@@@@@@@

 

 

Elliot y JT se quitaron sus chaquetas en silencio. JT fue al baño, sin cerrar la puerta, Elliot escuchó que el grifo se ponía en marcha, y vio que JT se estaba salpicando la cara, inclinándose sobre la pileta. Elliot lo entendió; tampoco quería estar solo, no quería tener ninguna barrera entre él y su guía. Escuchó que la ducha se encendía y tomó la puerta abierta como una invitación. Elliot se quitó la ropa y se metió en la gran ducha para dos personas. JT le entregó el jabón apto para centinelas sin decir una palabra.

"Déjame que te lave la espalda," dijo Elliot, como si fuera una conversación regular de la cena, en lugar de un acto inusual para los dos. JT asintió y se giró, el agua le corría por la espalda. Elliot fue golpeado de nuevo por la esbelta fuerza del otro hombre. Había músculo real y sólido bajo sus manos. Las burbujas que caían hacia abajo casi llevaron la mirada de Elliot con demasiada fuerza. Pero acercarse más, inhalar el aroma de Toby redirigió su atención, dividiéndolo de nuevo en la zona de seguridad. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre la suave piel, deseando que la tensión se fuera mientras su firme toque pasaba sobre los duros músculos de la espalda de JT.

La ducha fue más rápida y más eficiente de lo que Elliot podría haber querido en cualquier otro día. Elliot cerró los ojos y apoyó las palmas y la frente contra la pared de los azulejos de la ducha cuando le tocó el turno de que le lavaran la espalda. Cuando terminaron, centinela y guía se secaron y se vistieron para ir a la cama.

JT siempre llevaba una camiseta y pantalones para dormir en la cama, quería estar cubierto. Elliot prefería boxers y una musculosa, cualquier cosa más y se la quitaría durante la noche. No se molestaron en encender las luces en la habitación del loft. La luz del exterior moteaba el suelo en parches dorados pálidos.

El primer contacto entre ellos fue tentativo cuando el centinela extendió la mano, deslizando sus dedos a través de rizos rubios húmedos, hasta que su palma se ahuecó en la parte posterior del cráneo de su guía, mechones de cabello suave rodeando su mano, fresco con la humedad que se evaporaba. Sus cabezas se inclinaron cuando se acercaron, la frente de JT descansando contra el mentón de Elliot.

Estuvieron así por mucho tiempo antes de que JT tuviera el coraje de susurrarle a su centinela. No era más que una suave exhalación, pero Elliot lo escuchó claramente. "Te necesito."

Elliot tomó la barbilla de JT y la inclinó para poder mirar a JT a los ojos, "Lo sé," dijo y luego las comisuras de su boca se curvaron ligeramente cuando Elliot pronunció las palabras que parecían hacer que la tierra se moviera, "Yo también te necesito."

 

Fin?

 


End file.
